John Rogue
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: Follow Danton "Multiplex" Black's son as he leads the Rogues on a mission of revenge in one for the history books. Underdog/ Redemption story.
1. Rogue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of DC's concepts.**

John Rogue 1

Rogue

John Black convinced other legacies orphaned by Flash to join him as the Rogues. Their first move was to take over a police precinct, not knowing Flash had been raised by a cop there. A pair of newscasters tried to record the situation without their knowing.

John's multiples dragged the news pair in, John turned "Flash, turn yourself in alone. I will kill a cop every, let's say three minutes."

A cop tried to move on him. "And any hero cops," John added as he shot the cop before ending the broadcast.

Flash zipped in, "Let the cops go. I'll take their place." He was surrounded and a power inhibiting collar slapped on his neck.

John said "You don't make demands, we're in control. We aren't the kids you orphaned anymore."

Flash said "Please, I'm begging you. All killing cops does is orphan kids. Please, John." Multiples converged, cutting the speedster off.

John snapped "The name's Multiplex." Multiples beat Flash "It's not right I go down for killing a cop or 2. You're a hero after killing all of our fathers. Guess heroes don't go down 'les they want to, eh Flash?" He said the hero's name like Flash was the greatest insult he could think of.

Flash looked up, taking the beating "Please I'm begging you." 2 multiples hefted him as the rest were reabsorbed.

The phone rang and was answered "You have Flash, now release the hostages."

Multiplex asked "Who do you want first?"

Negotiator said "Release all of the hostages, your demand was met."

Multiplex said "Bad answer." He hung up and turned to Flash, "Go ahead, beg. It won't change anything, won't bring Danton back. Will it? He was trying to avenge my mom. Nothing will save me the pain. At least I can avenge them both."

Flash said "I'm sorry, I tried to save your dad. You don't know the whole story."

Multiplex said "I know enough. 2 men ruined my family, you and Simon Stagg, both heroes to the public. Stagg's greed cost her life. You killed Danton. Have you tried explaining death to a sibling half your age? I did it before I was 10."

Flash said "I don't know what that's like. I know what losing a parent's like, wanting to avenge them."

Multiplex yelled "I lost both parents in under a year."

Phone rang, John asked "What now?"

Negotiator said "Let the civilians go."

"The TV people," John said "no way. The world needs to know the truth."

"What truth is that?"

"Pick who you want to save," John hung up.

Flash said "You can do better than this, honor them."

Multiplex said "You're a killer."

Flash asked "Do you want justice or revenge?"

Multiplex said "Little late for that."

Flash said "It's not too late."

Multiplex said "Been too late for a long time now. I'm on the highway to Hell."

Flash said "Your Rogues aren't making their move. We can walk away from this."

Phone rang, they didn't give up and knowing John had a temper in there with a speedster gave them good reason but also made their actions appear dumb. John took a few breaths, picked up the phone "This is your last call. Make it count, after this the line will be cut."

Negotiator said "We're sending in an unarmed officer in civilian clothes. Give us the initial civilians."

John said "I assume you have list of officers in the precinct. Civilians are too valuable. Pick two officers, I'll send them out. Standard prisoner exchange."

Negotiator said "That is a very generous offer. Give me a minute to speak with my superior."

John said "You have ten seconds before we cut the line. Talk fast."

Negotiator said "Give me 5 minutes, I promise you won't regret it."

John said "I'll call you back, this line is being cut." He hung up and took a switchblade to the phone cord.

Multiplex said "It's all a bad movie that never ends. No one can save me, not even I can save me. Either kill me or I kill you. After all, heroes don't let killers live to kill again, right?"

Flash asked "That really what you want? To die? Is killing me really your alternative?"

Flash looked at him, like someone trying to gaze into a soul "Help me Multiplex. Make this right."

Multiplex said "Nothing can bring my parents back. I guess that much is true but I don't have a choice."

Flash said "Call the negotiator. You gave your word. I'll wait."

Multiplex said "Girder, hold him." He pulled his gun, pointed it at Flash and took a random cell phone "Dispatch, connect me to the hostage negotiator outside the police precinct. Make it fast, I'm not patient."

Negotiator said "Hello, what do I call you?"

John said "Multiplex works. Here's how it's going to go down. You give the plate names of two officers. I'll have my people escort them to the middle of the road, thank you for closing that by the way. My people will be armed. You send your man to the middle of the road. Two hostages will be by the front doors at all times, try anything and four hostages die. Have your man carry his badge only, a phone will be fine but no keys and no wire. My people will escort him in and we won't talk again. Make any wrong move at any time and all hostages die immediately. Am I understood?"

"Crystal clear."

"Repeat it."

"You don't want me to do that."

"Give me that lady in the suit."

Negotiator said "Your name is Multiplex. I give you the names as they are on the nameplates of 2 officers. Your people are armed and they will escort the hostages to the middle of the road. 2 hostages will be by the doors during the exchange. Don't try anything or all 4 hostages die. Have our man carry only his badge, a phone will be fine but no wire or keys. He meets your people at the middle of the road, prisoner exchange. You'll escort him in. That all?"

"Good. I will call with any updates. Do not attempt contact again, it annoys me and I have no patience. Now nameplates."

The negotiator tested the waters "I have been told to ask for Tesla and Hicks."

John said "Very well. Have your detective wearing at most 8 pockets to make searching easier. No gun, nothing in his boot or when we check then three hostages die right in front of him."

Negotiator said "As you wish, don't kill hostages. Give us two minutes to get that."

"Done." He hung up, looked at Flash "Stand up, and be quite. I need quiet. Anyone makes a sound, they die along with the hostage next to them. Weather Wizard, Tesla and Hicks."

Everyone was quite as ordered and Weather Wizard picked the hostages out of the line up. John pulled the battery out of the phone and snapped the flip phone in half. He grabbed another phone out of the pile, a smartphone that was password protected. He held it up and looked at the hostages, one raised their hand for it. John pointed his gun as he handed it, the hostage unlocked it and handed it back. The battery was good, he started gaming. Things went as planned, the new hostage was brought in.

John turned his gun on the new guy as the cuffs were removed, the cop asked "How many of you are there?"

John said "Quiet, I need quiet."

His multiples took the badge and phone, "Clear."

"Good." He walked up to the cop, "You may only speak to answer my questions. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't play emotion cards, we'll assume you're stalling for someone and, well, use your imagination. What's your name?"

Cop said "Cody Reid."

Multiplex said "Why are you here? Why you?"

Cody said "We thought you'd agree to a prisoner exchange, I volunteered."

Multiplex said "You are an absolute idiot," then smiled.

Two multiples took Cody up a back staircase to the roof. They made him kneel on the ledge, close to falling, at gunpoint. The message was clear, try anything and he dies. He was positioned so authorities couldn't take them down without killing him. Police couldn't storm the precinct without taking care of them.

Meanwhile John sat down at the front desk, "Quiet is still in effect. Unless you want to join Reid at the top of the kill list."

Flash risked it "You've been making choices all this time. Now revenge or justice?"

Multiplex turned his gun on a cop "No such thing as justice. My dad's murder wasn't investigated, but my powers got attention. Without justice, revenge is my only option. Kill me or she dies."

Flash said "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Multiplex said "You killed Danton. Now you're sorry some cop's gonna die. I lost both parents in under a year. I had to explain death to Matt when he was half my age. What would you do in my shoes?"

"Did I steal your childhood?" Flash asked "Did I take you mom? Why do you hate me? I'm not Simon Stagg, I really am sorry. I can't imagine your life but right now I'm focused on keeping the living alive. I'd say anything to stop you from killing anyone." Honesty ploy, negotiator tried it but for some reason with Flash it kind of worked.

Multiplex said "Be quiet. You want to be a hero," He pointed his gun down, it was within reach for Flash, "Prove it. Only two people have to die tonight, as far as I'm concerned." Flash took the gun, "That's you and me, we die and far as I'm concerned we're good. You shoot me then shoot yourself. Try anything else and hostages start dropping like flies."

Flash threw the gun down, "I can't kill."

A phone rang, must've gotten a cop's phone number. Multiplex said "Saved by the bell, give me the gun back." Flash bent his knees, taking the gun while keeping Multiplex in his sights. Multiplex took it and smacked him with the barrel of the gun then walked over to the phone pile, picked up the ringing thing.

He said "Bad move." He made 2 more multiples, they dragged a hostage out. She went kicking and screaming into the middle of the road. As they left Multiplex said "I told you not to attempt contact. Now you get to see a hostage die." One multiple forced the woman to kneel for execution. The other stood behind her, pointing his gun at the back of her sobbing head then pulled the trigger. Nothing happened in slow motion. The multiples came inside.

Multiplex asked "What did you want to say?" Two cops had to hold a colleague back, keeping him from taking over for the negotiator.

Negotiator said "We just found out that one hostage is diabetic, you need to give the hostage insulin. It's getting late. Do you want any food? Anything for the long night ahead of us both?"

Multiplex said "There is something. I want the death certificates for the following individuals. Danton Black, Sam Scudder, Clyde Mardon, Tony Woodward. I'm going to need a name for the hostage."

Negotiator said "Okay, I'll get on those certificates. Multiple hostages have health conditions that are fatal without proper medication."

Multiplex said "I want all deliveries handled by civilians, not LEOs. If I order pizza then the pizza guy delivers. Only call if it's an emergency, don't make up stuff to get hostages, emergencies only. You don't want another public execution. So are you gonna play by my rules?"

Negotiator said "Yes."

Multiplex said "Great. How long is your list?"

Negotiator said "Ten hostages have life threatening conditions." Three multiples pulled the dead out into the snow.

Multiplex said "Quick, make sure those ten people haven't died of lead poisoning. You have two minutes to call back with a recount." He hung up.

He turned to the hostages "Any diabetics? I don't want you dying if I don't kill you."

One cop raised his hand "I'm diabetic. I have insulin in my locker." His name plate read Watson.

"Great. Stand up." He stood, Multiplex walked over "I have something to do. Weather Wizard, you're in charge. Girder, you got multiples." Weather Wizard took deep breaths to control himself, telling himself not to kill Girder.

Multiplex walked Watson outside at gunpoint. Cops retrieving the dead pointed their guns at the approaching suspect. Multiplex said "Weapons holstered, hands up. March, into the precinct." They obeyed, Girder used multiples to take them hostage.

Multiplex marched Watson over to the dead. Keeping his gun on Watson he grabbed one of the dead by the leg, put the leg in Watson's hands then took another by the arm. They turned and walked over to the police barricade. Multiplex said "As promised the diabetic cop," he smiled, "and look I even got the dead bodies for you."

His face went serious, he tapped Watson on the back of the head with his gun "Kneel." Watson knelt, holding the dead leg. Multiplex dropped the arm and pointed a gun at Watson. He said "Death certificates for his life."

A man in a suit said "I'm Detective Martin Fortney, now we looked and there aren't any death certificates for the names you gave us."

Multiplex said "I know my father is dead, I gave you my father's name. Now you're just screwing with me. I'll give you the cops I just took in exchange for those certificates. Maybe I'll throw in Bethany Kline, James Holland, or Cassandra Lauren."

He pointed the gun up "Give me your badge, phone and gun Fortney or Watson dies."

Fortney looked at the kneeling man, "I'm not gonna let that happen."

As he climbed over, Fortney asked "How about a trade? Me for Watson."

"I want your badge, gun and phone. Last warning," Multiplex cocked the gun and Fortney forked over the items. "Our business is concluded. Now let me talk to the professional negotiator." Fortney nodded. He hefted Watson and got back behind the barrier. Another guy in a suit came up to the blockade bar.

"Was he lying? Did my dad really not get a death certificate?"

Negotiator said "Nothing on record, Sam Scudder works at STAR Labs."

Multiplex said "Alright." He holstered the gun, "Well then you're not getting your cops. By my count with those new cops I can let the sick ones die. I actually looked this up and didn't just make up a random number. I'll be sure to let them die in plain view."

Negotiator said "Their medication is in their lockers along with any personal firearms. Break into the lockers and give them their medication."

Multiplex said "No."

Negotiator said "There's nothing you'd be willing to trade for it."

Multiplex said "I set the rules, you play the game."

Negotiator said "We can't have hostages starving to death. Either let us get you all food or you'll be forcing our hands."

Multiplex said "You know what, I'll call you on that one. Don't forget the rules." He walked back towards the precinct, stopped and looked up. He called "No snipers or Cody Reid dies." The cops were forced to call their snipers off. Multiplex entered the precinct, "You can blame the CCPD for failing to do their jobs. Those requiring medication to survive won't be getting it. My father's death went unnoticed."

Cassandra Lauren stood "Our medication is in our lockers. You can get them. Please." She was knocked to her knees with two guns aimed at her head.

Multiplex said "You must be loopy. Trying to get sympathy from a stone."

Cassandra sobbed "Please, our meds give you control."

Multiplex said "No they don't, the thought of us giving you the needed medication gives us room to talk with the cops." He walked over to her, "You want your meds, I want that for you too but I can't give them to you. See, that would mean I consider your life more important than my dad's and he's already dead so I'd be disrespecting the dead. That's double trouble."

He put his gun to her mouth, she stopped crying. He stood her up and had the news people record them in front of the door, "Your CCPD think I will spare the lives of those with treatable deadly conditions, they think that I'm not serious about my threats. I told them to give me my father's death certificate or I'd let the ones with these conditions die publicly. I know I look like the bad guy but you can blame the CCPD for calling my threat a bluff. Cassandra Lauren is not diabetic but she will die without the pills located in her locker. I was willing to trade simple documents for her life, remember I gave them a choice. They chose to give these people the death sentence. You see a kitten suffering, no matter how cute, you end its misery." He fired. The feed was cut, Multiplex tossed the dead body into the street.

Officer James Holland stood "You're a monster. I will not die that way." He moved towards Multiplex and was quickly taken down.

Multiplex said as he walked over, "That I am, James, that I am." He leaned towards the subdued man, "I don't care what your condition is. My blood could probably save your life, it's type O with metahuman genes. Did you know I can heal from anything using my powers? Bet I could cure you of your disease."

James looked up "I will never accept blood from you."

Multiplex said "Too bad I wasn't offering to start. Cassandra was special, my harbinger. You were never going to die on TV." He fired.

Outside Detective Fortney said "We have to do something, he's unstable, he's killing them off."

The negotiator breached the barrier waving white gauze then stopped outside the precinct. With little sound he was taken in. Multiplex said "You are a special kind of stupid. I assume you heard the shots. Just putting them out of their misery, haven't killed anyone who could've survived." Negotiator stared up at him, clearly scared to talk. Multiplex said "You may talk."

Negotiator said "I didn't want to endanger anyone by calling."

Multiplex said "Right, the forcing hands thing. You won't dare move on me. Now I'm gonna start a new ultimatum clock, like I did with Flash. You have until the next hour to get me what I ask for or I'll keep killing the sick. Go tell your masters." John's multiples kicked him out.

Flash looked at a mounted clock "That's not enough time to do anything."

"They'll have to figure something out."

Reyna said "He's right, that's not enough time. They might try to breach instead."

Multiplex said "Go disarm them, protect us."

Reyna said "I'm not going to." Multiplex nodded.

Weather Wizard said "Shame." He sent lightning down on Reyna. She screamed then vanished from existence.

Girder said "That was a little extreme."

Multiplex said "Really, Girder?"

Girder said "Could've used a speedster. Plus another hostage is another card in our deck."

Multiplex called dispatch, "It's Multiplex." He was connected immediately "That lightning hit a hologram trick. You try to breach at any point, everyone dies."

Negotiator said "We know you're suicidal."

"Lightning can be very unpredictable. 10 large pizzas, 5 two liter bottles of soda. Mix up the toppings and soda flavors. Also send the whole precinct bedding for the night. Pizza guy delivers pizza and pop, we'll use the cops' money for it. Detective Fortney delivers the rest. We'll release the delivery guy. Then we're done talking for the night." He hung up.

They kept Detective Fortney. The pizza guy was released after verifying his ID. Flash and Fortney were both locked up in the evidence room before dinner.

The hostages still in the lobby were marched up, each got a slice and a Dixie cup of soda. One man was lactose intolerant. He got stolen snack machine chips instead pizza. The Rogues ate the huge leftovers and dessert from the snack machine. After eating, hostages were given places to sleep. Rogues took the few beds in the precinct. Multiples didn't eat, they got energy from John. They rigged up bombs in case anyone tried to escape. The doors were linked so no entrances could open. If a fire starts the hostages fry.

After he explained the collar to Fortney, Flash looked at the multiples on guard duty "You're sentient. STAR Labs can sever your connection."

Multiple One said "If we help you? We're extensions of him."

Multiple Two said "Get some sleep. He loves you."

Detective Fortney said "We should get some sleep."

Flash said "This is my fault. I killed Danton."

One said "Repeat that." Two recorded Flash's confession then hurried to Multiplex. Justice Leaguers started an attack as Multiplex got to Flash's makeshift cell. He took Flash to the roof.

Multiplex said to the Leaguers flying overhead "I can't win against you, the Rogues can't win. I'm not even going to try."

He pulled out a small box, the remote to Flash's collar, "This is the collar remote."

Superman said "Use it. Turn the collar off."

Multiplex held the remote in his hand as he stepped over the ledge. Not thinking, Flash ran after him, discovering he had his speed the whole time. He caught John and carried him down safely. The hostages had been released into the street.

Police moved in careful formation. Multiplex pointed a gun at running hostages and police opened fire on him. They riddled his body with bullets. He healed by absorbing multiples. Police saw him come back from the dead and retreated.

Multiplex put the camera on Flash, who delivered his confession. Stepping back Multiplex made a call "Reyna, bring the son here." She zipped in with a little boy.

Multiplex told the boy "Your dad died to stop Zoom and Flash built Zoom a time machine."

Flash said "That's not true."

Multiplex asked "Did his dad die to stop Zoom?"

Flash said "Yes."

Multiplex asked "Did you build a time machine for Zoom?"

Flash said "Yes."

Multiplex said "Then it's true." The boy attacked Flash, discovering his own superspeed. Flash refused to fight back. Broken, he took the beating.

Multiplex waited then said "Speedsters hold up." Reyna separated them.

Multiplex used a gun to direct the camera on him "Look up and count to 3." Holding the gun in his back hand he gestured with both hands to the roof, where Leaguers stood watching. With his front hand he held up fingers so they could count with him, he kept his gun pointed at the crowd that formed to watch. He counted "1, 2, 3." slowly. Then the Leaguers were taken down so fast it was hard to tell how.

Weather Wizard joined Multiplex in front of the camera, he said "We are the Rogues and we approve this message."

Multiplex said "Speedsters move out."

Reyna took the Flash and their youngest Rogue Zoom. Multiplex walked off. When the cops tried to move towards him he pointed his gun at a civilian, they let him through. Interested Max Scudder brought him into the Mirror Dimension.

Max said "You made quite a splash." John was eyeing the monsters around them. Max saw "Oh, don't mind them. They work for me."

John looked straight at Max, "What do you want?"

Max said "My father to stick to his ways. That's not why I brought you here. I'm going to help you grow your empire. I can give you the illusion of teleportation."

John asked "What if I refuse? Are you going to keep me here?"

Max said "No. I'll just do everything in my power to beat you. I'll send monsters to destroy your bases. I'll help my brother Scott master the Mirror Dimension so he can join Legion. It won't come to that, we both know you were going to invite me anyway. I want to be your second in command, power over all Rogues except for you."

John said "You can join but I already have a chain of command set. No instant seniority."

Max said "Your Rogues will not talk down to me."

John said "No Rogue will talk down to a teammate."

Max looked him over then looked him in the eye "Deal."

John said "You will drop me off in front of our base." Max nodded, Multiplex appeared in front of his base.

Multiplex walked in, he stood in front of his team "We will expand our empire. Time for some hostile takeovers." They all nodded. He gave a head jerk then they left. The plan was to take over the entire criminal element, they weren't recruiting legacies.

Most superheroes they defeated were in cells the previous owner set up. The Flash's collar was activated and he was alone, bound to a chair in an empty windowless room.

Multiplex visited the locked up Leaguers, Superman said "You're a monster. You turned that boy by twisting the truth."

Multiplex said "No denying that. Better a monster than a weapon."

Batman asked "You were just a kid when Danton died. Matt is older than you were then."

Multiplex said "I know. I don't remember either of them but murder is murder, blood is blood." He left.

He brought Flash food. He asked "How is everybody's favorite killer?"

Flash asked "Why don't you just kill me? You've proven you can."

Multiplex said "I did give you that option."

Flash laughed "Is it feeding time?"

Multiplex said "I only have one extra meal and I have your friends."

Flash tried to jump out of his seat but the cuffs stopped him, "You're not going to hurt them."

Multiplex said "Not unless you force my hand. Who gets the food?"

Flash said "Not me, give it to Batman."

Multiplex took the tray away. He returned to the cell block with a bag in hand. He tapped a few buttons, Batman's chains retracted as the cell barrier went down. Multiplex tossed the bag inside, he pulled a sealed bottle of soda off his belt and threw it in. "Thank Flash. It was his call," he tapped buttons on the holographic tablet that acts as a control board. The barrier went back up and chains dropped down. Batman looked in the bag at the food. Multiplex said "I know you have exactly zero superpowers and on a normal day Flash is a speedster but this still surprises me. Flash hasn't eaten since I got him which is hours more than you."

Superman asked "What about last night at the precinct?"

Multiplex said "Only those in the lobby ate. He was locked up by then." He shrugged and left.

Outside the lock up Multiplex muttered "Score one for Flash." Two weeks later the reign began. People lived in fear of the Rogues as Leaguers were taken down daily. No one was safe.

As the reign of terror got into full swing Multiplex came into the Flash's room to talk among the fearful cries. He said "Merry Christmas."

Flash said "It's Christmas already."

Multiplex said "In about a week it will be, not today. Today your precious STAR Labs falls. I can't guarantee your friends will survive the onslaught."

Flash said "Give me the gun I'll do it. I'll kill us both. Just don't kill them."

Multiplex said "You had your chance to take the easy way out. Today I have a different deal. Kill Batman and I'll let your friends live. What do you say?"

Flash said "I can't, I can't kill my friend. I'm not like you. I value my teammates, I value people's lives. I'll never be like you."

Multiplex said "Wow. You've said a lot more than I thought someone in your position would be able to." Flash had eaten very little. For a hero, hearing the screams of the innocent is the worst torture anyone could put him through.

Flash said "Please don't hurt them. Multiplex, you know I'll beg you."

Multiplex said "I'll give the people New Year's Day."

Flash said "Thank you, Multiplex, thank you."

Multiplex walked up and started beating the Flash. "Everything costs," he said as he stopped and backed off.

Flash said "The people are innocent, don't take your anger against me out on them."

The week of Christmas, Multiplex made an announcement "I will let you have Christmas and New Year's Day. The Rogues will take time off, we'll even let your cops do their jobs. So long as rebels don't try anything."

He walked away with scared people making a path for him. It was some heroic hacker who thought he could stand in for the Justice League that bothered him. He preached the Light of Hope and he was a great hacker. He covered his tracks, held the rebellion together.

Multiplex made a trip to the Flash's cell "Merry Christmas."

Flash said "It's Christmas, already."

Multiplex said "I know how you feel. I lost track of the year."

Flash said "Can't you take Christmas off?" He clenched his fists, still chained to the chair.

Multiplex said "I plan to, it's not Christmas today. We'll give people a break then. Cops can even go back to work."

Flash said "You're a monster."

Multiplex said "I know."

Flash asked "Is there a point to this visit?"

Multiplex said "Not really. Can I take your mask off? You can see there are no cameras."

Flash said "Go to Hell."

Multiplex said "I'm sure I will. Is that grown up for no?"

Flash said "You're not really asking."

Multiplex asked "Do you have a family? Does anyone care about the man under the mask?"

Flash looked up at him, "God, that must feel nice. And you feel the same?" Multiplex sounded almost amazed.

Flash just glared up at Multiplex, who admitted "I know Matt loved me but I just, I can't truly feel the same anymore."

Multiplex dropped his head into his hand, "I can't feel that way about anything. Nothing will humanize this monster I've become." He broke into a coughing fit then straightened up. "I'll be going now, nice chat." He smiled and left.

He rushed through the base towards his quarters, as the coughing got worse. Leaning against the wall, leading to his room was Mirror Master, "You're running out of time."

John put one hand against the hall wall, Multiplex said "He's not ready yet. He's not broken. Get the Snart girl. Bring her back. I need to talk to Weather Wizard about the raid."

Mirror Master said "You need to get better first."

Multiplex snapped, "Send me Weather Wizard."

Mirror Master said "You got it. I'll get Cara too."

Multiplex straightened up and stood out in their front room. The former meeting room looked like some kind of storage room, full of crates. Weather Wizard came in "You wanted to see me, sir." He was rightfully scared, he ignored a direct summons and had to be fetched.

Multiplex said "Yes. You'll personally lead a raid on the Central City STAR Labs outpost. Have the scientists locked up away from the Leaguers. We are going to cripple what's left of the League through these raids. You will be responsible for synchronized raids against STAR Labs locations, use the criminals. Nobody dies. Only knock out the legacies, leave them there. You will be responsible for the raids and personally leading the Central City raid." He started with his back to Wes, on the opposite side of the room and ended in Mardon's face.

Multiplex backed off so they were face to face "Am I clear?"

Weather Wizard said "Of course, sir."

Multiplex asked "Why are you still here? Get the teams assembled and get this done before Christmas. We are taking December 25th off." Weather Wizard nodded and left. They took the scientists then raided the building for equipment before destroying the building with legacies just outside the blast radius and cleared out, moving on to others, like Mercury Labs. The equipment was moved via the Mirror Dimension.

Max came back with Cara Snart, John Black greeted them "I am glad you made it." He looked at Max "Was the bomb planted?"

Max said "Yes. Somewhere they'll never find it, at least not in time."

"Good." Turning back to Cara, John said "I am especially happy we were able to recruit you."

Max saw John's cane, "Sir?"

John held up the cane "Just for show." He put it back down and leaned on it, "I can do anything I want to."

Cara said "I'm glad to be here. Let's just get to work." She tried to pass him, Max grabbed her arm.

John said "Not quite yet, before you can join we have to trust you. Can't be too careful about traitors." He smiled.

Max said "She'll do anything."

Cara said "I will and I can speak for myself."

John said "That's good, both things are. Now you need to get your uniform. Your father wore a parka so dressing like him will help you blend in more than Max can."

Cara said "Cool." Mirror Master lead her away.

John hobbled off to a big chair, he loved the extravagance being the Rogues' leader granted him. Truth is he was dying, as he sat down he wondered what it would take to transfer into a healthy body. He wanted the Flash's, possibly the only other man with the potential to see into the timeline like he could. But the fact was his little brother might be the best option. He fell asleep in his chair, weak from making his multiples look strong. When criminals went on guard duty he absorbed his multiples.

On Christmas day Multiplex made a decision. With a disguised multiples he visited the last surviving Black. Matt was not in the mood to deal with his brother so Duplex attacked. Multiplex knocked him out and took him into custody. With mostly criminals on guard duty Multiplex could give off the illusion of strength, he stood in front of Duplex's cell. When Duplex came to, Multiplex said "I did not want it to come to this. I wanted, I didn't want this to burden you but you forced my hand."

Duplex said "Real tough, kidnapping your own little brother."

Multiplex said "I did not kidnap Matt Black. I took Duplex into my custody, he had an army of duplicates."

Duplex said "You know they're one and the same."

Multiplex said "Really? I'm Multiplex, I'm more than just John Black. John Black is dying, I'm standing strong. John Black can't stay awake for 12 hours, I can keep going for days. John Black was a victim of the U.S. government, primarily the military. I scare the government and the military. I am not John Black, I am Multiplex. I guess I have no true family. I guess John Black's brother can't accept his true power and succeed him as me. I guess Matt Black is weaker than I thought."

Duplex said "Let me talk to John Black. You won't listen, he will."

Multiplex asked "Where do you see John? He's gone, he's not here. I'm here. If you will not succeed him then I guess I'll have to use a less suitable replacement. Flash will do, he's breakable."

Duplex said "Please, John, snap out of it."

Multiplex spoke in a calm voice like he really thought John was someone else, "Matt, just take my place. Carry on our father's name." Multiplex switched back "You heard him."

Duplex didn't fall for it "You just faked that. We both know you don't really believe you and him are two different people. We both know you just did that for effect."

Multiplex said "You're smart. Maybe I'll bring you to the transfer to help the scientists there. You can see me take over the Flash. How does that sound?"

Duplex ran at the door only for his chains to stop him short. He looked back, as if just realizing he was chained. He faced forward "You're not a monster, you're nothing. You manipulate people because when it comes down to it you don't have any real power. Danton died because his power was so weak. He couldn't even maintain the illusion he was just another multiple, after he put so much thought into that plan." His voice rife with sarcasm.

Multiplex said "Danton? You mean your dad. Have you forgotten your own origin story?"

Duplex said "I haven't forgotten anything. I was just making sure my brother, John is still in there."

Weather Wizard blasted Multiplex with wind then lead Rogues as they surrounded their leader. Multiplex turned to Duplex's cell "Watch, you might learn something." He looked up at Weather Wizard, "Kill two birds with one stone." He leapt up and viciously attacked Weather Wizard. Pounding him away from the Rogues.

Multiplex pulled his gun, he kept beating the Rogue until he fell to the ground. Multiplex cocked the gun and aimed it at his associate, Weather Wizard, Wes Mardon. He said "One Mardon is as good as another."

He pointed the gun up and knelt next to the Rogue, he whispered "Try that again and you'll be the one shooting Marcus." He stood and kicked the man a few times.

Then turned at the rest of the Rogue traitors, they ran and a multiple stopped them. Zoom was the smartest, he dropped to his knees in front of Multiplex and looked up at Multiplex "Please. He said you were dying, called it a mercy killing. It might've been a joke. Please don't kill me." Seeing no other choice, the rest of the crowd joined him in begging for mercy.

John gestured for them to make a path. He walked down the aisle, shooting a few of the kneeling Rogues, any repeat attempted assassins. Multiplex said "If you can stand, get out of here." The survivors got up and crowded out of the door.

Then something unexpected happened, the Flash bust in and began beating on Multiplex. Taking the beating Multiplex radioed "Connect the feed to my phone. Kill them." He pulled out a smartphone and showed innocent people being shot. "You better stop if you don't want 20 dead." Flash stopped and fell to his knees.

Multiplex asked "Did you really think beating me would do anything? Damn, I bet you did. Guess we have to work New Year's day." Guards took Flash away.

Duplex said "Looks like you have another traitor."

Multiplex said "Probably some dumb criminal, Rogues know better. They betray me and their family dies. Criminals only know rumors about torture. They probably think that's all they are, rumors. They're not. We need to amp up the anti-rebel work."

He walked out, Max was again leaning against a wall. Mirror Master teased "I knew he'd say no. Scott is the same way. They've gotten inside our brothers' heads."

Multiplex said "Stand guard outside Flash's room. No matter what, do not enter. I need to prep him for the transfer."

He called out "Weather Wizard."

Weather Wizard heard and ran right there, he'd just betrayed Multiplex twice, "What do you need?"

"Tell the scientists to make a new montage and extend the clips so there's no denying the people died." He held up the smartphone.

Weather Wizard said "You got it." He took the phone and ran off.

Mirror Master said "Man, you got him running scarred like some lackey. Lucky he didn't really kill you."

Multiplex said "I don't want to rely on luck. Let's go to the Flash's room."

They walked off, Mirror Master leaned on the wall next to the door when Multiplex walked into a rebound Flash, he leaned over, slipped his fingers under the mask and onto Flash's temples. Flash screamed out in pain, grabbing Multiplex's wrists then the pain subsided and he saw the future. Time flashed by in front of him, Flash saw the timeline like Multiplex did. After a few moments, Multiplex pulled his fingers away. The jolt back to the present made Flash jump, his chair tipped and he fell. Multiplex fixed his chair then left. Mirror Master followed him away from the door. Max assigned two low ranking Rogues to watch Flash without a word.

Multiplex said "Get Cara, I want a full medical evaluation. What does her brain look like? How is she health wise? Are her brainwaves normal? I want the full deal and I want it in three hours, go." Mirror Master nodded and left.

Multiplex ordered every criminal he could spare to lay siege on every major city he could think of. Then he ordered remaining Rogues into the front room. He grouped Rogues into teams of 3 to aid the sieges. He saw everyone off.

Multiplex was left with founding members and Zoom. He pointed to Zoran (Reyna) "Drive our boat to the Gordon City shipping docks. Make the docks' crew move our container to the ship, the thing is cleared for that. Use your speed to go through discipline records for our criminals, find the IDs of all repeat offenders. Lock the repeat offenders in the container, handcuffed to each other in rows. Pack them in tight. Drive the boat to sea, stay in Gordon City water. Drop anchor. Don't even touch the container, just abandon ship and return here. Got all that?"

"Yes," Reyna sped off.

Multiplex turned to Girder "Review CCTV footage of our disciplinary bases and cell blocks. Find any of our guys not doing their job or falling asleep on the job, I don't care how long their shift was, find their name and make a list. Go." Girder ran to the security office.

Multiplex looked at Weather Wizard and Zoom "Kidnap every legacy and their families. Lock them up, you know where. Zoom, I'll call you back when it's time for your solo job. Weather Wizard, leaving the ten mile radius around the precinct we started at alone, rob every store in Central City. You know what I mean by rob then go through and rob every person in Central City. The kidnapping comes first. Do you understand your instructions?" They did.

Multiplex looked at Weather Wizard alone "What are your orders?"

Weather Wizard said "Kidnap every legacy and their living family, that includes what's left of the Mardon family and non-villain parents with household. Lock them up in the disciplinary offices then rob most of Central City, the ten mile radius outside the precinct we got Flash from is the exception. Rob the stores then the people. Zoom returns when you call, I return when I'm done."

Multiplex said "Good, go."

While John was delegating, Duplex got to work, making his move. He used the chains to tear up his wrists until the blood was gushing, his wrists were slit.

He called to the guards "Multiplex wants us alive so you're as good as dead."

They turned to see the blood, pointed guns. One radioed "We got a suicide attempt here."

Multiplex ran in and supervised. He nodded to the guards, they moved into the cell and unchained the prisoner. Duplex quickly leaned back and kicked the lead with all of his weight. The other two holding his now healed wrists tried to pull on him but he already had the advantage. He twisted around, moving his weight to take down the guards. Multiplex rolled his eyes, Duplex ran at him. He took the boy down in one strong punch to the temple.

Multiplex grabbed his wrists, "Just what I thought." He pulled out the packages hidden under the skin of Matt's wrists. He said "I'm actually glad you did that. I was wondering who in my ranks was worth killing."

He pushed Duplex, keeping his grip tight around Matt's wrist. He pulled his gun with his free hand and in three shots killed the guards Duplex beat. The trauma of their needless deaths was enough to trigger something in Duplex. He got angry and his duplicates beat the other guards to death. Multiplex turned, releasing Matt's wrist and said "Thank you for killing the others. Their replacements will be here soon."

Duplex said "They're not," his face went ghostly white, "They're dead." He dropped to his knees.

Multiplex said "You're still not ready." He grabbed Matt's wrist, pulling him up "You still can't handle true power. Guess I've stalled long enough." He threw Matt into an oncoming set of multiples. As he left he radioed "Send more guards in, these are kind of dead. Couldn't even handle an escape attempt with the prisoner still in the cell."

The shock washed away from Matt, "You killed those human guards for not taking down a guy with superpowers."

Multiplex radioed "Mirror Master, let's begin the transfer." Mirror Master took the Flash from the chair and strapped him into one of the transfer pods. Dr. Snow was forced to operate the machine or her coworkers would be killed. Multiplex climbed into the other pod, Mirror Master strapped him in.

Multiplex asked "Are you sure you want to do this with the mask on? When this is over, your face will be my face."

Duplex was watching with multiples keeping him in place. It clicked what was happening, he cried "Please John, don't do this."

Multiplex ignored him. That was the trauma, that was the last nail in the coffin. It triggered his true power. The Flash was already nodding off from the anesthesia. Duplex took down the multiples.

Mirror Master declared "This is not my problem." He ditched the Rogues base.

Matt broke Multiplex's chamber. Dr. Snow stopped the transfer to save both lives then she turned the machines off. Duplex released the Flash before taking the packages from Multiplex and handing them to Dr. Snow. She opened them, one gave her just what she needed to wake Flash up. Duplex had forgotten what the boxes had. The Flash's collar had been removed for the transfer.

Duplex and Flash took the base. They locked Multiplex in the first cell they could find. Flash ran the Rogues to Iron Heights prison for proper containment, leaving Multiplex with them. In the superhero cell block, he asked "What do we do now?"

Duplex said "I don't know, my job was to get in and get that box to the doctor."

Flash looked at him, Dr. Snow explained "We figured the doctor would be a civilian. This was before they raided STAR Labs."

Duplex said "I think I can get us the codes. Wait here." He did the speed trick John had shown him before forming the Rogues.

Matt stood in the middle of an empty living room with a bar and a huge TV. He did his best Multiplex impression "Matt did take his rightful place after all. Mirror Master, come here, traitor. This is your first strike." Mirror Master appeared behind him.

Duplex split into two chains of duplicates, doing the speed trick. One chain took the collar and remote, putting Multiplex to sleep with the anesthesia. The other took Mirror Master to the cell block. Absorbing the collar chain from a distance, Matt put the collar on Max then stopped.

"Brilliant. Of course, he'd know the codes," Flash turned from Max to Matt, "How'd you?"

"Simple voice trick and change from normal phrasing." Flash stared at Duplex "I made him think I'm Multiplex."

Ronnie said "That makes sense."

Duplex said "For a guy who can see and hear through any reflective surface, he's sure gullible."

Mirror Master said "True, probably from living in the Mirror Dimension my whole life. Take this collar off or get overrun with monsters."

Duplex asked "How do you think we know it's more than mirrors? Jay told us. I don't think your friend is invading anywhere." Mirror Master grabbed for Duplex but Flash ran him into the wall by the door.

Flash said "Man, you really are stupid."

Duplex said "And you're going loopy." Flash let go of Mirror Master, "Dr. Snow, how were those boxes supposed to help normal people win this for us?"

Dr. Snow said "This should help us now." She injected Mirror Master with the contents of a syringe.

After a minute she said "Open the cells. Let the Leaguers go." He got up and did just that.

Cisco said "That is awesome. Also very dangerous, how does it work?"

Duplex said "It overrides the frontal lobe, right?"

Flash said "I didn't know Batman mentored superhumans on that level."

Duplex said "I'm a science prodigy."

Flash said "Right." He extended the word for effect, trying to play it off.

Duplex turned to Dr. Snow "Would Multiplex's device really let him transfer his consciousness into Flash?"

Dr. Snow said "It was a very complex setup. It would've done more than that. It would've effectively caused a body swap."

Duplex said "Is it dangerous to put him back in the broken pod? Just to keep him unconscious."

Mirror Master stopped what he was doing, he was shaking off the drug's effects. Dr. Snow walked over "Let the Leaguers go." He continued releasing Leaguers.

Cisco asked "Are you going evil?"

Duplex said "As long as she keeps him under like that he'll tell us everything. She's not going evil, we can't unlock the cells." He pointed to a vent "That's for poison gas. The barriers don't block air."

Cisco said "Then keep it up, we do not want to die. His eyes were fixed on the vent.

Duplex said to Dr. Snow "If I put Multiplex in one of those damaged pods to keep him under, would that hurt him or anything?"

Dr. Snow said "This had better be a hypothetical. Those pods are partly electric, you broke them, they could spark on fire or electrocute an occupant."

Duplex said "Flash, please go get him." He ran and brought Multiplex back.

Superman suggested "You should take him to Iron Heights."

Dr. Snow said "He's dying from the military experiments."

Duplex said "I remember him being taken away." They all looked at him except for Mirror Master who was busy completing his mission.

Duplex said "What? I remember my brother being taken away from our home. That surprises you. Guys in dark suits, like agents in the movies, took him. Iron Heights is government run, right?"

Superman said "Some of the things he said, 'better a monster than a weapon'. Maybe we should keep him in our custody. He's too dangerous for Iron Heights."

Duplex said "Whatever you gotta tell yourself." He turned to Dr. Snow, "So the transfer system is broken, it can't be used again."

Dr. Snow said "Exactly, you did a great job breaking it. You didn't need to break both pods."

Duplex said "The machine is completely useless, no point trying to fix it. Better that than one pod being used to recreate the science."

Dr. Snow saw the Leaguers were all free, "Mirror Master, over here." He came over and gave him a knockout drug.

"Wasn't using him for information the point?" Duplex asked, "Wasn't that why Martian Manhunter didn't try taking the codes? Because it'd be easier to ask him for the information after the League was out. Or was that just an excuse we used on Cisco?"

Dr. Snow said "It's fast acting, not long lasting."

Duplex said "Okay, here's the remote to the collar if anyone wants it." Flash sped up, took it and put the collar back on Multiplex.

"You didn't even change the settings. Good thing he didn't know that," Flash commented.

"He thought I was Multiplex." Matt smiled and the Leaguers smiled back.

Dr. Snow said "Technically you are. You're the only one still qualified for the legacy name."

Smiles faded, "Not the way I meant it, I'm not. Flash?"

"Yeah?"

Duplex said "Let's get out of here, it's a future crime scene." Flash zipped everyone to the Central City STAR Labs outpost which was ashes.

Flash asked "What happened?"

Duplex said "Yeah, that. They kidnapped the employees, knocked out legacies, raided the place then blew it up. I mean the first two things were simultaneous." He backed up across the abandoned street, ran up and jumped the fence.

Ronnie called "That was a little extreme, you know the code."

Duplex said "I just don't feel like being electrocuted trying to enter it." They saw the exposed wire surrounding the code box.

Cisco hollered "You forgot to mention that."

Matt said "He was asking about the building not the fence and at any rate that happened a few days later."

Ronnie climbed the fence over, "I think this is the safer route." Everyone else who couldn't fly followed his lead.

Batman asked "Are all STAR Labs like this?"

Duplex said "For a Central City native, he has some grudge against Gotham, they got all the hate. As far as crime count, your city is the safest in the country. Still the most dangerous but not many crimes."

Kid Flash and the other still free speedsters ran by, circling around the fence to attack. Then stopped, realizing who was gathered. Kid Flash greeted Flash.

Flash said "Wondering when we'd get the news you guys were dead."

Duplex stretched the truth "They kept us under control and together. We should probably get the other fugitives here." The League didn't get the joke but Duplex and the other speedsters had a laugh. One ran away, he brought the rest of the free heroes to the scene.

While that speedster gathered their group Duplex said "Flash, you should probably take Mirror Master to Iron Heights." Flash picked up the unconscious Rogue and did just that.

Duplex turned to Superman "We should probably leave the burned down building, beam over to the HQ somehow." Next thing he knew he was sitting at the League's meeting table.

Kid Flash asked "So who loses their seat?"

Flash said "You do."

Kid Flash said "Oh come on." He huffed out.

Duplex said "Some would argue that he should replace Flash since he was free longer. I just think we need to tell people you're free."

Superman said "That was an oversight."

Duplex asked "Does this mean I'm on the list for next year?"

Flash said "You're just like him. You can't focus."

Duplex said "He offered to spare STAR Labs, didn't he? He played with you on it. What was the tradeoff?"

Flash "He did play with me like that."

Duplex "What was the tradeoff?"

Flash "He was just playing."

Duplex "The tradeoff was huge. What was it?"

Flash turned it around "How did you know about the offer?"

Duplex used the chain speed trick to run behind Flash's founder seat "Indecision isn't our only commonality neither is our blood."

Flash said "That's not an answer."

Duplex "You want a straight answer, you first."

Flash "Kill Batman. Your turn."

Duplex "Multiplex isn't an idiot. He genuinely thought you'd agree."

Flash "Your turn to answer my question."

Duplex "Should've made me promise one." He took a sharp breath then suddenly doubles were behind every Leaguer.

A voice took over "I told you I'd be settling with Flash."

Dr. Snow ran in "John has amnesia, it's like he and Multiplex really were separate."

Cisco said "I think they know."

Multiplex said "Sit down now." They sat down.

Flash said "Matt and John aren't the same person. Matt is stronger."

Multiplex said "He's really not. If anything John was stronger."

Duplex took over "Flash kill me. It won't," he was silenced by Multiplex.

Flash said "You can't take him over. John let you in. Matt didn't. That's why John sounds like you."

Multiplex said "I have one week to get that invitation."

Ronnie said "Flash kill him so Multiplex will leave." Most stared at him like a loon but Flash understood. He drove his hand into Matt's chest. Multiplex abandoned the dead, Duplex absorbed the doubles. That healed him. He hugged Flash, firing a gun into Flash's back.

Multiplex said "I'm not that easy to get rid of." He stepped back and Flash fell.

Kid Flash ran in and attacked Multiplex. Multiples surrounded Kid Flash, he was restrained. He fought out of their grip. Multiplex slipped his fingers onto the hero's temples. Multiplex said "Really would've been settling with Flash."

Kid Flash socked him in the mouth. His multiples pulled Kid Flash to the ground.

Kid Flash said "You really don't understand strategy. They needed time to open the cell."

Multiplex said "You stupidly brought me up here. What happens next just remember that."

John came in "You're such a liar." One of his multiples appeared behind Matt with a gun to Matt's head.

John said "You don't want Matt and we both know you can't go into any non Black. Will a clone of one work?"

Multiplex surrounded John with multiples. John fought with the multiples. He didn't give in, he dominated the fight. Matt was wearing down as John Rogue sped over.

Multiplex grabbed John's throat "Yes a clone of John Black will work."

A cruel light entered John's eyes then left. He said "Hey, bro."

Matt said "I'm not falling for that again."

John told him the truth "You just discovered Multiplex isn't a name but an entity."

Matt asked "What just happened?!"

"Ask the Leaguers, Kid Flash or the scientists." John got on his knees and put his hands behind his head.

Kid Flash said "Like we're gonna risk Multiplex getting out. Get up."

John stood, facing Kid Flash "Thanks." He turned to Matt "Check your pockets for the collars' remote."

Matt responded "You made more sense when you had lost your mind."

John said "Just check."

Matt pulled out the remote "This is for your collar."

John took it, hit a button and the collar released. He made multiples and picked up the Flash then followed Dr. Snow out, carrying Flash. She pointed to an open pod, John didn't hear a word she was saying. He just put Flash in the pod she pointed at.

Ronnie lead John away and put him in cell like quarters. He locked the door behind John. Returning to the lab he told his wife Dr. Snow "I don't like that guy. Are you really using cloning on Flash?"

Dr. Snow said "He's not dead yet. I'm saving his life. That's legal."

Cisco said "Let's leave her to it. Don't want him dying." Ronnie took the not so subtle hint and left.

In the meeting room, Matt repeated "John reabsorbed Multiplex. Shouldn't that screw with his head again?"

Ronnie came in "Well if what they both said is true then only you and John can hold Multiplex, who called John the stronger Black."

Kid Flash agreed "Maybe John has built up an immunity to the effects. We don't know what Multiplex's deal is."

Superman asked Ronnie "What's the situation with Flash?"

Ronnie said "Dr. Snow said he's still alive. She's using medical cloning, the legal application of cloning technology, to heal him."

Duplex said "Legal use as opposed to using the illegal form on Justice League' equipment. Of course she's not breaking the law here, Firestorm."

Ronnie asked "How did you know about that?"

Duplex said "You mean how Central City STAR Labs outpost is staffed by ex villains. I looked up your names. Very clever hiding in plain sight."

Ronnie said "Not hiding and there's part of the story not in the public records."

Duplex said "You mean how another scientist, Firestorm's conscience died in your last battle. So you have no powers. Unlike your wife Killer Frost, who could use her deadly powers today."

Ronnie said "I have my powers. It's just harder to use. That's not in any records."

Duplex said "Using Firestorm's powers would kill you."

Kid Flash asked "Did you peek at the timeline?"

No time to answer as Killer Frost and a possessed Flash crashed the party. Flash raced in, his first target was Kid Flash. Duplex said "Knock him out, Kid, So we can undo the brainwashing."

Ronnie said "Can't hold back." He jumped on Killer Frost. She put her hand on his throat.

Duplex sped over "I've seen your stats. You're not bulletproof." He pointed a gun at her.

Killer Frost threw Ronnie down, "Heroes, we both know you won't kill me."

She grabbed the gun, Duplex's eyes glowed pure white with power as he created an army to surround her in seconds. His eyes continued to glow, Flash stopped fighting the League and sped over.

Flash knelt "The true Multiplex has risen." Duplex had felt the overwhelming surge of power but he kept it in check.

Killer Frost was scared by his power, "You don't look just like the others now." Duplex glared at her, eyes bright with power. He took two steps towards her and she stumbled back in response.

Duplex turned back and stalked towards the possessed Flash, Flash said "Don't master. Don't do this. Stop."

Duplex put his hand on Flash's shoulder, he lifted the hero to his feet and pulled Multiplex out, releasing his grip when Flash was restored. Then used the same move on Killer Frost. He released her and took a step back, closing his eyes. Ronnie asked "You okay?"

Duplex opened his eyes, back to normal brown, "I'm fine."

Kid Flash said "I vote he gets League membership."

That got a laugh, Flash said "I second that."

Superman said "I don't know what just happened but I'm with the Flash."

Ronnie said "Put it to a full vote."

Wonder Woman said "All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands, even the non Leaguers.

Batman said "Looks like you're in."

Colonel Cold said "Of course the ceremony is the same time every year. So it's unofficial for a few more months but yeah you're in."

Duplex said "Of course. Cool." He sped out.

Kid Flash said "That was weird."

Flash asked "What's today's date?"

Ronnie put it together "You're right it's the anniversary." Flash ran after Duplex.

Wonder Woman asked "Anniversary of what?"

Dr. Snow said "The day Flash killed Danton Black." That silenced everyone. The whole world knew about Flash's crime since Multiplex started the Rogues' reign by taking over a Central City police precinct.

They stood around in stunned silence until Batman broke the silence "We have to do it."

Heat said "There's no reason to get involved. Cold back me up."

Colonel Cold drew his gun, pointed out then pointed up. He said "Real Rogues don't kill." Through his dark blue goggles, the team saw him glare at Heat.

Heat started "What about Cara's," Cold cut him off with a swift slap across his face. Leaguers began taking their seats.

What Colonel Cold lacked in raw strength he made up for in skill and intelligence. He couldn't stand other Leaguers' behavior sometimes, Colonel Cold had no powers but he could do something about his annoying teammates. Considered one of the most dangerous Leaguers, he didn't care who anyone thought they were. All that mattered to him as a hero: did you break the law? As a person, behind the goggles he knew the world was full of grays. In both respects he was cold and believed in the idea of dumb laws. He was no one's lackey, he answered to no one except himself.

His partner Heat was a different story. Behind his red goggles wasn't just Heatwave's son, he was a Spanish American orphaned by a justice system when it played hardball for intel. He has managed to stay warm and happy. His world has little black in it. With his strength, they balanced each other.

Heat recovered from the gun handed slap fast, his mouth was bleeding, "I say we stay out of it. Don't shoot me for that."

Colonel Cold said "Don't bring something up you know nothing about."

Heat said "Sorry. Didn't she die because,"

Colonel Cold grabbed him and slammed him in the table "Hm?"

Heat said "Alright I'm dropping it."

Batman said "We need to vote to kick Flash off the team."

Colonel Cold said "Alright then. All in favor?" He raised his hand and others slowly followed.

Heat said "All opposed?" Some raised their hand with him.

Superman said "Majority rules then. Flash has to leave the team."

Heat said "This proves Cold and I don't have a hive mine like some thought." He stood and huffed off.

Colonel Cold said "I would've thought Heat would be for and I'd be against something like this. Who's on monitor duty?"

Superman said "Maybe you and Duplex."

Colonel Cold said "I already have a partner, I'm not holding the rookie's hand. I didn't sign up Matt and I'm not signing up for Duplex Black now."

Superman said "I don't even think Matt has a League mentor. We're outnumbered here."

Colonel Cold said "That made John's job easy. Just offer a chance to use their powers. We shouldn't be in the mentorship business if we can't handle it." He couldn't be clearer, he could dumb it down but that would just be rephrasing.

Superman said "Maybe you're right." That was the first straw but not the last. He was supporting his point, Matt didn't get a mentor.

Colonel Cold sighed and gave "Fine I'll watch the kid but you have to convince Heat to stay here for the shift."

Batman said "Done." Colonel Cold stood and left, scratching his head with his cold gun.

Superman asked "Do you know how you're going to convince Heat? He's not the most rational Leaguer."

"I can convince him. You've got the harder job, telling Flash he's out." Batman coolly left.

Batman found Heat hadn't left the building. He was at the controls of a training room. Batman said "You need to set a pre session or the simulation will start and lock you out."

Heat said "I'm not going to use the room. I'm going to use the console to access the code after I set difficulty levels for the diverse League. There's guys like us with no superpowers, speedsters and gods."

Batman said "That's a brilliant idea. Are you adding the Rogues to the simulator's library?"

Heat said "Yup. I know you're supposed to convince me to stay up here with Colonel Cold and Duplex."

Batman said "Just showing the kid the ropes like we did for you two when you joined."

Heat said "I don't know why Colby thought I'd need convincing, I don't."

Batman said "Good." He left.

Flash had found Duplex using his powers in the garage. He was building a custom bike, his powers made him a mechanic team. Flash said "You build that whole thing."

Duplex said "Ronnie gave me access after training. He helped me get the parts. It's all custom. I'm not stupid, Flash, and I'm not angry. I know what today is but you don't have to worry."

Flash said "That doesn't worry me. I know you barely care. What I did will probably get me kicked out of Legion. So there's that."

Duplex said "I could use your help on one part of this build. I want this thing to never run out of fuel. I need some help on the alternative fuel sources."

Flash asked "What fuel sources?"

Duplex answered "The kind that makes me want to build from a distance. Could you build the battery pack? It's the easiest secondary fuel source, not an innovation."

Duplex stood up from behind the bike, his doubles continued to build. He went over to a large tool chest. He put items into a small open wooden box. He rifled through the chest drawers until he found a picture, he put the photo in the box.

Matt told Flash "This is what Ronnie thinks it should look like." He handed Flash the box.

Flash asked "Should? Didn't you say it already exists?"

Duplex said "Well it has to be smaller than the existing one, thing is a secondary source in a custom bike. If you need help then talk to Ronnie." He returned to the bike and clicked the hologram off. The bike was just a bunch of parts. Bit by bit it would come together. Matt had to make every component smaller.

Ronnie came in, he stopped Flash by taking the box. He said "Stop. You'll blow the place up this way."

Duplex said "I wish we could start with the new fuel sources. If we could find a way to make them all work for this, that would make a huge difference."

Ronnie said "I'm excited about this project but we need to be smart moving forward. We can't just miniaturize crucial components." Matt became one man, absorbing his doubles.

Duplex said "Right. Back to the blocks then." He was referring to building parts like engine blocks.

Ronnie said "No. Can you help rebuild the outpost? A one man construction crew."

Duplex said "We both can, right Flash?"

Flash said "Sure. The League needs STAR Labs." He ran the three out.

They cleared the sites of ruble. Duplex drove heavy machinery to clear the site like normal people would. Good thing the STAR Labs had more than their outposts, they got the needed materials to rebuild through the other locations.

Ronnie said "With this outpost we can start working on those fuel sources. Cisco, Dr. Wells and I can help, if you're okay with the additions to the project."

Duplex said "It's no problem."

Ronnie said "Okay." Then the onslaught of monsters and criminals began. Flash ran Duplex to the city. They were the first responders.

Duplex made an army, his eyes glowed with power. He realized that making duplicates made him feel stronger, it didn't weaken him. He knew the effort tired Danton and that's how Flash found him. As the thoughts entered his mind single soldiers in his self made army took on criminals while teams took on monsters. He noticed their eyes didn't glow, it clicked what Killer Frost had said. He was the only one with glowing eyes. They only glowed when he made an army, making a construction crew didn't trigger the change. Moving around, taking on as many as he could, Duplex closed his eyes so the glow wouldn't give him away. Leaguers joined the fight, entire hero families alongside legacies fought the monsters.

Duplex called out "Flash, any of you, evacuate the civilians." Barry and Wally got on it.

Duplex absorbed and replaced doubles before they could be killed, he didn't want to test the limits of this change. Fighting was almost like a regular ballet to some civilians, the Leaguers were the ballerinas. Duplex focused, they couldn't keep this up. With their army of heroes and heroes in training they were still outmatched. He backed off the monster he was fighting, his eyes cooled as his men lost their main mind.

Batman noticed, he yelled "What do you think you're doing, Duplex?"

Duplex answered "Tactical retreat. We're outmatched. Back off or die and leave the people defenseless. I'll cover you."

Batman wanted to argue, instead he said "Duplex is right." He started moving away.

Colonel Cold added "Let's live to win later." He lead the legacies away.

Duplex exploded with power, he drove himself passed the edge as everyone ran to get clear. One minute he saw heroes moving away from the fight then he briefly blacked out with the surge of power he created. It was too much power for one man to take, good thing he wasn't one man. With everyone getting clear, it was just him on the battlefield. The tide turned towards his favor. He had created a bigger army. As they ran the heroes saw the army was full of glowing eyes. Matt's mind had become a hive mind, every man in his army had an active mind. Duplex was fighting on a whole new level. Eventually his power would fail, he would falter as he got tired, he may even fall but he would buy his team time. Today Duplex saved Central City, that thought helped him push through the eventuality.

Once clear of the fight, through the rebuilt Central City STAR Labs outpost they regrouped in their HQ. Everyone forgot about firing Flash, the thought was far from their minds at the moment. They all agreed to activate their various bases. The outpost crew agreed to pool as many Nova scientists as they could. It was amazing what a little monster invasion did for Legion's effectiveness, everyone worked effortlessly well together.

Duplex had his day in the sun but it was Major Mirror, Scott Scudder who won the battle. Max had gotten out of the charges by becoming a witness. He told some heroes and federal agents everything. In return they agreed to leave him be in the Mirror Dimension, he'd even swung fair judgement for all monsters. That deal created the Central City invasion and Scott pounded some sense into Max. Another two deals were made that benefited both parties, Scott's side more than the first of the three*. Some argument against making deals with the other Dimensional Devil, widened the rift within Legion. Duplex did fall fighting the invasion force, he was hospitalized inside Legion's HQ.

See Max Scudder's Mirror Master solo book.

No one in the Justice League trusted John Black, he was allowed restricted access in the headquarters because it was his home. Restricted access allowed him into the cafeteria, his room and on select computers for schooling. They didn't put him in the system, instead he used a key card to get around the HQ. After Scott made the deals with Max and things cooled down, John was escorted in handcuffs to the only rebuilt outpost. He sat down on the hospital bed and the cuffs were taken off, Leaguers provided security.

Dr. Snow told him "Take off your shirt, we need to run a few tests." He complied. He helped out where he could, doing chores around mainly the HQ but some around the bases that legacies were relocated to. Dr. Snow hooked him up to machines for the first few tests, he felt a familiar jolt of electricity to test his body's response to stimuli.

John said "You're electrocuting me."

Dr. Snow said "Just seeing your vitals response."

Superman was one of the guards, "Ease up. Is that really necessary?"

John said "It's always necessary, even when it's not vital nor crucial, it's necessary." He'd discovered that dropping hints about the experiments had an effect on Superman, humanizing him to ET.

Dr. Snow said "I just don't understand why everyone is so committed to forgetting everything he's done. He tried to kill Flash with that machine of his so he could take the hero's body."

John said "I was dying. I didn't try to kill anyone with that machine. I just wanted to survive myself. I think the word is darwinistic."

Ronnie stepped in and held Dr. Snow back. Superman said "Only run tests you absolutely have to."

Dr. Snow said "Fine. Multiplex, hold out your arm I need blood samples."

John said "Don't call me that name." He held out his arm. As she drew blood instead of changing vials like normal doctors would, she removed the needle and moved down the vein with a new one.

When she was done John said "I've had a lot of blood drawn for a lot reasons but I never knew the needles had to be changed so much."

Batman said "We're done here. Only one needle was needed."

Superman said "John, put your shirt on." John complied.

Dr. Snow said "I'm not done with the tests. I need to know how his powers work to help with anything."

John said "Ask the army, I've had these tests done before I'm sure."

Batman put the handcuffs back on and the two escorted him back to the headquarters.

John said "I really don't care how unnecessary her methods got. I've been through it before. You don't think the army saw me as a legacy before Calum Lazarus coined the term."

Batman said "Repeat that last part. Who coined the term?"

"Calum Lazarus, you know him?" John answered.

"That's not the point," Superman focused the trio, "The point is what Dr. Snow was doing is not something we condone. She should've stayed on the conventional side of things."

"Kept things by the book? She didn't come at me with a knife to test my healing capabilities. She didn't put one of my multiples in cold storage in case the tests killed me. She didn't cross any big lines as far as I care," John explained.

Batman figured out John's game, he took the cuffs off and said "I have work to do. John, go back to your room."

John said "I need someone to open a few doors. Restricted access, remember."

Batman said "Fine, I'll take you that far then I have to get back to Gordon City." He lead John away from Superman.

Once out of Superman's hearing range, he said "Nice trick with Superman. Playing at his humanity."

John said "I don't know what,"

Batman said "Drop the act. Hinting at your time in the military's custody, making it sound so horrible."

John said "It was and I've never lied about it."

Batman said "You make it sound like it was never ending."

John said "I've never lied about it, I never said it was constant for all those years."

Batman said "I know about your stunt with Flash, that trick with STAR Labs. Trying to bargain with him."

John said "You mean the Christmas trick. I remember a lot of my life, barely anything before or around the day Danton died. I wish I could give myself amnesia, just the bad parts with the army and being Multiplex."

Batman said "Martian Manhunter could give you that but your mind would have to be open to him."

John said "I'll think about it. Can I see Matt anytime this year?"

Batman turned up the intimidation, "I'm onto you."

Unfortunately Wonder Woman was walking through just then. She pulled Batman off John, "What is wrong with you?"

John said "He thinks I'm playing a trick on Superman, hinting at the army experiments. I don't know why. Asking about Matt set him off."

Wonder Woman told Batman "Leave, now." He glared at John then turned and left.

Wonder Woman turned to John "You can't see Matt right now. When he's ready to see you he'll see you."

John read her face and sad tone, "He's hospitalized up here. I think we have what's called a mutation. Pretty sure it's the same mutation." Wonder Woman looked at him, her expression was unreadable. John said "He's my brother."

Wonder Woman said "You have restricted access, I can't take you beyond those parameters."

John said "Right." She walked him to the cafeteria, like she wanted them to talk but couldn't figure out how to start the conversation. He stopped as she turned and returned to his room. He laid on his bed, he was just waiting for an escort to his chore route. No one trusted him, no quarter given.

Kid Flash zipped in "You know things about Flash, I wanna know. I'll pay you for the information." He held a Leaguer ID between two fingers, keeping his arms crossed. He leaned against the wall across from John's bed.

John said "Not interested."

Kid Flash said "This is unrestricted access." He leaned over John, shocked by the answer he just received.

John said "It's disappointing my brother and might get me sent to Iron Heights Prison, I don't want that."

Kid Flash asked "How did you know about what Flash did? At least tell me that, maybe I can find the information myself."

John said "Means. Motive. Math. His power covers means. My father's intent gives us motive. History, the timeline, the math tracks."

Kid Flash said "Flash didn't say anything while you had him, he was your prisoner and said nothing."

John said "He didn't say anything I will tell you. The darkest day in life is when you deal with discovering how human your heroes are."

Kid Flash grabbed John, pulled him off his bed and shoved him against a wall. Probably what Batman wanted to do, given the chance. Wonder Woman was monitoring the cameras, she came into the room and grabbed Kid Flash. He dropped the card and she saw the stolen item. He was so dead.

John said "As upset as I should be I think you're blowing things out of proportion."

Wonder Woman turned towards him and he sensed Multiplex's hand in things, she was turning into another poor soul the monster would victimize. John put his hands on her arms and focused, he sucked out Multiplex's influence. As she came to her senses, she threw him at the door, it automatically opened and he hit the metal hall wall hard then John stood up, groaning.

Wonder Woman stalked towards him "What do you think you were doing?"

Before he could answer, Kid Flash said "I think we should get you both to the med bay. You tried to kill me, clearly you now have amnesia. John, you just hit a metal wall, brain damage is likely." Wonder Woman pushed past him and pulled John off his feet. Kid Flash panicked, he ran off to get back up. He grabbed Batman and Superman.

Kid Flash said "Do something. One minute she's angry at me. Now she's turned on John, threw him straight into that wall." He gestured to the scene.

Batman pulled out a batarang, Superman walked towards Wonder Woman "Calm down. Let's get this all sorted out. I know Kid is skipping a few details. Just calm down and we'll get this all figured out." She turned, dropping John and attacked Superman. John focused his new found power on Wonder Woman, she fell to the floor asleep. John put his hands up, don't shoot style. Batman put the projectile away. Superman seized John's arms, guided them to his sides and escorted him away. They went into the cafeteria.

John knew Superman was possessed by this Multiplex thing. He said "They don't suspect a thing. Isn't that right?"

Superman looked over his shoulder then glared back, "Correct, master."

Good he got the charade going, now he just needed someone he could trust with the information, someone they wouldn't suspect or possess. A name came to mind, John said "There is one potential problem. John Black may prove useful. Take me to Flash." Superman grabbed him and flew him away, near Flash's battle Superman quickly dropped him off without letting himself be seen.

Using his powers John won the fight for Flash, the speedster said "They're letting you out now."

John said "Not exactly. We need a place to talk away from STAR Labs and Legion. It's about Multiplex." He kept his eyes open for a soul, maybe a spy. Flash saw his paranoia, he sped them to the middle of the desert.

Flash asked "What do you need to talk about?"

John said "Nothing major just a possible invasion. Remember how things like Multiplex took over you and Killer Frost. From what I can figure Multiplex is some kind of noble, he has servants but also serves someone else. I took one from Wonder Woman and Superman is still possessed. When I took it from Wonder Woman she seemed to be sent into a rage. She attacked me then turned on Superman when he tried to talk her down. In short it's a big problem, an invasion."

Flash said "You used Superman's possession to get out of the HQ. You played the Multiplex card."

John said "Yeah. Superman proves this thing affects, well, Supermans."

Superman followed them, he heard John was faking it and attacked. Flash called in the Justice League, members were being brainwashed rather regularly, especially really strong ones like Superman. They subdued Superman and brought him in. Flash told them that John brought the Superman problem to him, that kept John out of the doghouse. Flash even swung it so he could mentor John as an at risk legacy.

Flash took John to his house after sorting things out. Flash took off his mask as he walked John in. He said "My name is Barry Allen."

John asked "How'd you swing this? I thought the League didn't trust either of us at the moment."

Barry said "Kid Flash is a reserve Leaguer. I asked to take you on through the legacy program."

John said "Right. Isn't that supposed to be preventative?"

Barry said "Yes but some Leaguers have it in their heads that you and Multiplex are two separate things."

John said "We are but I see what you mean."

Barry's wife asked "Who's this?"

John said "John Black, ma'am."

Barry said "He's Danton's son. John, this is my wife Alice."

Alice said "He's a charmer, isn't he?"

John said "I almost forgot charm and old-fashioned manners were synonymous. Ever read to kill a mockingbird?"

Barry asked "Why did you read it?"

John said "I didn't. I just know it's a classic, which tends to mean old."

Barry said "That's not what classic means."

John said "I don't see references to new stuff being seriously called classic."

Barry said "Just drop it. To kill a mockingbird is set back in civil war reconstruction so you have a point."

Alice asked Barry "Since when are you bringing legacies home?"

John said "Superman and Wonder Woman tried to kill me, we're trying to figure out why."

Barry said "Right. Plus the STAR Labs buildings are gone. That makes it hard to house a legacy that the League members want to kill."

Alice said "Superman?"

Barry said "That's not for the paper." He looked at John "You can stay in Kid Flash's room tonight."

John said "I thought he was a teenager."

Barry said "He's on monitor duty tonight."

John said "Got it." Barry ushered him away.

In Kid Flash's room, Barry said "Same deal as the HQ. Go to school online, do chores and a few trips to STAR Labs to understand what happened with Multiplex."

John said "You mean after Batman talks to Dr. Snow, the last visit was cut short when her methods crossed into unnecessary."

Barry said "Yeah. I need to know what happened when you were ruling the Rogues for my work excuse."

John said "You heard the screams. Play the fear card, your boss will get it."

Barry said "I work for the CCPD."

John said "Even cops were scared, they stopped working."

Barry said "Okay then."

Flash pulled his mask over his eyes and zipped out. On his way to work he stopped multiple crimes. He zipped through the workload at the crime lab in his civilian identity. With the work done he apologized to his boss for his absence, his captain didn't seem to care. Captain Smith's mind was somewhere else. Barry ran through the department's forensic workload as fast as he could, submitting the completed work with other forensic scientists' names on their work.

Running home in time for dinner, Alice had warmed up to John. Using his powers John had done most of the house chores like a free maid service. He even helped cook dinner. Barry came in just in time to explain how he gave away his nephew's room to Multiplex. Dinner was awkward since he made that executive decision. Without realizing it John discovered Kid Flash's real name.

That night Kid Flash, Flash and John met in a closed industrial park. Flash said "You can control these things as long as they think you're Multiplex."

John said "Seems that way. I don't understand why removing one of those things sent Wonder Woman into that rage. It kinda did the opposite for you and Killer Frost."

"Power set? Maybe something with the biology?" offered Kid Flash, "Flash and Killer Frost are both metahumans. Wonder Woman is, well, an Amazon. Superman is an alien."

John said "Right. I wish we knew what Multiplex is, that would be the first step in figuring out what the hell is going on."

Flash said "Same here. This is frustrating but between the three of us were can figure this out, we have to."

John asked "Why did Multiplex want you to kill Batman? Is there something stopping his from shooting the guy? Batman is just human, right?"

Flash said "You might be onto something."

John looked up "Is that Superman flying around?" Superman dive bombed them. Flash got John clear.

Kid Flash said "They must think that they undid the brainwashing." John made an army to attack Superman.

Changing his voice to match Multiplex, John said "You are an absolute failure. You attack your master. Leave Superman before you ruin the plan." Superman shook off the mind control. Kid Flash went at John.

"Cool your heels. It's me, John," back to his normal young voice. Multiplex sounded like a 20 year old. John sounded like a middle schooler.

Kid Flash stopped short, Flash put it together "It was a trick."

John said "Careful. Never know who to trust."

Superman flew over to him, he landed "Thank you. Batman was right, you could end that."

Flash said "It might be time to bring in Martian Manhunter."

John said "If you have a wife you should probably tell her." He looked from Superman to Flash.

"Right." Flash sped off and came back, "We're good."

At the HQ everyone not in the infirmary sat around the conference table looking at John. "John can absorb these things. He can contain Multiplex. We need to know more about Multiplex to deal with this," Superman was at a loss for the word

"Invasion," John offered.

"Invasion," Superman repeated.

John said "I can't believe we're talking about this. It's sounds simple enough. Using me to reach Multiplex."

Batman said "Nothing is ever that simple."

John asked "Does repeating the plan really help?"

Batman said "Not usually."

John said "Then we're wasting time."

Batman said "Agreed."

By a monitoring console Martian Manhunter and John sat in front of each other. Martian Manhunter said "Just relax." John went to sleep. The instructions reminded him of a movie.

Martian Manhunter investigated Multiplex in John's mind but Multiplex was too strong for Martian Manhunter. He broke loose, taking over John's body, multiples and all. Duplex charge his power, he put his hands on John's face and pushed power into his brother. Duplex's whole body glowed, Flash backed his play by stopping multiples' attempts to kill Duplex.

John regained control of his body, "Hey. When you reached a breaking point you became one pissed off superhero."

Flash jogged over, he touched Duplex as he pushed through "Ow. You"re overheating."

Duplex said "Light is heat. Turn a light on, wait 2 minutes, it'll be hot."

Flash joked "You do glow like the sun."

Duplex said "My eyes glow, I can't see it."

John asked "What did you do to me?"

Duplex said "No idea. It was the opposite of pulling Multiplex from you, whatever that is."

John said "Okay?"

Flash shifted focus on Martian Manhunter "Do you know what Multiplex is or how to stop the invasion?"

Martian Manhunter said "Multiplex seems bound, trapped inside John. I think I can protect us against further possession."

John said "First Multiplex uses me to amass an army of criminals and bad legacies. Then it possesses Leaguers. Multiple things don't add up. Multiplex is apparently tied to our bloodline and needs permission to possess us, why does it need the League or the Rogues? We are an army. Why did Multiplex ask Flash to kill Batman? What is it?"

Kid Flash offered "Maybe it can't possess humans without powers. Look at everyone Multiplex has possessed. John, Flash, and Killer Frost are all metahumans. Superman and Wonder Woman are an Superman and an Wonder Woman. It only possesses supertypes. Batman is human but Multiplex must see the threat he poses."

Duplex asked "Didn't Multiplex want to take over Flash? If it's tied to our bloodline then plain and simple it can't possess Flash."

John said "Unless Flash and I became one and the same. That's what the machine was for."

Duplex said "Right. We are an army. Why does Multiplex need anyone else? Why didn't Multiplex just kill Batman himself?"

John said "It wanted to break Flash before taking over, remember. I'm not sure it saw Batman as a threat. If it did then Batman would probably be dead."

Kid Flash asked "If we don't know what Multiplex is then how do we know it is an it?"

Duplex said "It's not living. No metabolism, heredity, growth or development. 7 characteristics of life is how scientists determine living and nonliving. It doesn't qualify."

Kid Flash said "Right."

John said "It develops. Probably with the one it possesses. Remember Multiplex ran the Rogues not John Black or any Earth based legacy."

Duplex said "Repeat that last part. Or any what?"

John said "Earth based legacy. I'm just guessing with the invasion idea."

Duplex said "Never mind."

John said "Okay. This deal with Flash and Batman is confusing. Alone it raises questions."

Flash said "One thing that doesn't make sense about it is how it ended. It's like Multiplex gave up and moved on."

John said "Multiplex is weakest surrounded by normal humans. I actually remember what happened while it was in control. It kept getting drained, it was happening faster and faster. I thought my dying was causing it. I think the more humans in the base, the faster it was drained. Criminals, Leaguers and STAR Labs scientists, all humans. As more came in, it was drained faster."

Duplex asked "How did taking a whole precinct of humans hostage not drain it?"

John said "Maybe it wasn't all the way here yet."

Flash asked "If humans weaken it then why bother with a planet full of them?"

John said "Wait a minute. I think you're onto something. What was it doing with the humans?"

Duplex said "Scaring them."

Kid Flash said "It was killing them. The Rogues killed a lot of people. That's what scared people, the threat that they may be next to die."

John said "It wants to end its weakness. That explains wanting Flash. A speedster could kill millions in one hour."

Flash asked "Then why not use me for that when one of its own possessed me?"

John said "The League threatens that plan. They can stop a speedster."

Heat said "That's stupid. The League voted Flash out for those people he killed as a rookie."

Flash said "What?"

Heat said "I was against it but majority rules."

Flash said "You voted me out?"

Colonel Cold said "Real Rogues don't kill."

Flash said "Okay?" An alarm went off. John jumped in his seat. Flash and the Justice League crowded around the nearby computer array.

Superman said "I don't think Batman being human was the problem."

Through John, Multiplex said "The invasion has begun."

"You've been planning this the whole time. The Rogues were a distraction," Matt's eyes glowed with anger.

Multiplex said "Your eyes do look like light bulbs. The blue light is leaking from your head through your sockets. Amazing.That can't be healthy."

Duplex calmed down. First the faint light wrapping his body disappeared. The room seemed to lose half its light. Then his eyes cooled, his goggles were still on.

Matt said "Multiplex doesn't exist here. John Black does. Humans weaken Multiplex. John is mostly human. That's the real difference between the two. Multiplex is trapped, John is free."

Multiplex said "Yeah. I can possess anyone."

Duplex said "Not anyone. Multiplex died with Danton Black. John was just narcissistic enough to take the name. Multiplex can't exist without the name being taken. It can only possess one body. I'm the true Multiplex." Multiplex left John.

Flash got Matt's plan, he said "I'm the real Multiplex."

Batman caught on "I'm Multiplex."

Heat said "I'm Multiplex."

Wonder Woman and Kid Flash joined in the chant then Colonel Cold and Martian Manhunter. Everyone called themselves Multiplex. Duplex's eyes glowed and although he couldn't see or hear Multiplex he could imagine what the defeated thing did. Turning around to see Leaguers, he saw all eyes were glowing like his. He closed his own and focused, when he reopened his eyes, everyone else's eyes were back to normal.

Duplex said "Now I know how an adrenaline junkie feels. I think I'm crashing from the crazy eyes." He stumbled a few steps towards John then behind John, he leaned on the chair to stay standing.

Matt slid into the chair as John stood to say "You didn't stop anything. Whatever Multiplex is, his kind is still invading. I think I'm the one letting them in. I think Multiplex was just the first here, I don't think it was anything special, not even a scout. It was just the first breacher."

Flash said "I see where this is going. You're not doing that, we won't let you."

John said "You can't stop me. If I'm their way in then me going to their home will close the portal."

Flash said "Actually that's not where I thought you were going with this."

Superman said "We still can't let you do it."

John said "STAR Labs might need some data on me so they can help John. Is there anyway to speed that up? Superman, my father's death stopped Multiplex last time. Just listen to me, I think that doing this might stop Multiplex from infecting Matt. This is just about ending the cycle with Blacks and Multiplex. I'm just protecting my brother. Let me do something right and help my family for once."

Superman said "Fine but we finish testing with STAR Labs first and no rushing it."

John pumped his fists, visibly happy "Yes!"

He straightened up, stepped forward and held out his hand "Square deal." Even Batman smiled as Superman shook on the deal.

Heat said "We'll do our best on containment."

Duplex said "If anything can count as good news, I think our little trick for Multiplex made everyone in the room immune to his kind."

Batman said "John, you do realize you can never come back to Earth. If you are the invaders' door then returning would reopen the door."

John looked at Matt, he understood Batman's point, "I know. I can never see Matt again." Matt hadn't understood it before John's response.

Matt said "I can't believe you're okay with that."

John said "Like I told Superman, this is about protecting you."

Matt asked "Have you even stopped to try remembering anything before being Multiplex costed Danton his life?"

John said "Sharks have to move forward, they can't move backwards. I don't know how I know that."

"Oddly enough that is kind of common knowledge," Matt answered.

Superman said "You both need to come down to STAR Labs. We need to know why Matt's eyes glow when he uses his powers."

John said "Right and Earth needs protection. Why are we still up here?"

They went to different locations across the world, trying to imitate asserting control. The two Black brothers went to STAR Labs with Superman.

Matt explained "We need to finish testing before John goes and sacrifices himself to stop the invaders who are possessing people."

Ronnie looked up at John, "You're going to sacrifice yourself?"

"I'm only trying to save Matt from this cycle of Multiplex possessing family members." John clarified, "By sacrifice myself he doesn't mean get myself killed. I'm closing the invaders' portal by going to their homeworld. That's the plan at least. Do me a favor and never let anyone use the Multiplex name in case this fails."

"No telling how long the League can handle this invasion," Superman added. "I doubt time is on our side."

Cisco heard the urgency, "We can use a cloning pod for most of the tests."

John asked "The what?"

"You step in this machine and it closes." Ronnie explained, "Once inside it scans you and takes all of the samples we need."

"We use it mostly for healing, we can clone healthy tissue to replace damaged and infected tissue," Cisco added.

"Got it," John cut them off.

They took him to a room full of pods. Cisco went to the controls and opened one for John. A few minutes later the testing was done.

They came back into the main lab, John said "Before we leave?" He whispered something in Matt's ear, they hugged then stood in front of a wall for a picture that Ronnie took.

John said "Let's go." His voice was level, making it clear to everyone that he had accepted his part in the plan. He and Superman walked out of the building. Matt suddenly remembered he was drained.

Most of the fight was in one location. Through his connection to Multiplex, John found the portal hidden there. It was right in the middle of all the fighting, hanging in the sky above the middle of the street. John used a variation of the sped trick that he and Matt had mastered. Instead of a straight shot he had to do some ducking, leaning and sidesteps as he made the chain of multiples. He got just beneath the portal, now what? People were all rioting, some ganged up on heroes. John put his hands on shoulders to raise himself closer to the portal, he had to move fast on the rioters. As people were tackling each other, John moved to the higher shoulders.


	2. Righteous Suffering

Righteous Suffering

Most of the fight was in one location. Through his connection to Multiplex, John found the portal hidden there. It was right in the middle of all the fighting, hanging in the sky above the middle of the street. John used a variation of his sped trick to weave his way through the chaos. He got just beneath the portal then put his hands on shoulders to raise himself closer to the portal. As people were beating each other, he moved to higher shoulders. When he was close enough, he jumped through the portal. It began collapsing in, sucking all the invaders through. John fell from the portal into darkness, it was raised on both sides. Without being able to see anything John could only guess it was raised an equal distance on both sides.

John heard a deep voice, like depictions of the Devil, deep but a hint human sounding. The voice said "Welcome brother."

He knew he was now in Hell, he hadn't even died first. Two invisible forms swooped in, grabbing his arms to drag him towards his damnation. John hung his head and on his knees, he let himself be dragged by the invisible demons.

He silently thought to himself, questioning if he deserved this damnation. Contemplating if he was evil because of what Multiplex made him do, if he fueled Multiplex's evil. John didn't think he was good enough for Heaven but wondered if he deserved eternal damnation. Running through the 7 deadly sins he determined that thoughts aside he wasn't Multiplex, only Multiplex was deserving of Hell.

The demons dropped him in front of the Devil's throne as he realized he did not deserve his damnation. The demons releasing his arms made him drop forward. Although it was still pitch black in this place John could tell he was in front of a throne, he was a damned boy before the Devil. He heard the voice again "You made it. My mutant child, Multiplex."

After rising to his knees, John sat on his feet. He looked up and opened his mouth but nothing came out, he couldn't think of anything to say. He still couldn't see much of anything, he knew there was a throne but couldn't make out the king's form.

The voice said "You are my child as are all those among men with gifts beyond." John hung his head, he could hear the voice but he didn't want to hear the words. There was no point in understanding these things when there's no escaping this place. He thought about his life, thought back and tried as hard as he could to remember his life before the military, before Danton died, before he lost his family.

The voice said "I know no one would believe it if they heard it but I am the father to all superhumans. Everyone with true power is my child." He leaned forward, holding onto the armrests of the chair,making it so John could see his face. John looked up and thought it was impossible. The face he saw was his own father, dead Danton was the Devil. He didn't want to believe that.

Danton leaned back, fading into the darkness. His throne's faint silhouette was all John could see again. The voice said "You are my child, therefore you are my prince. Rise my son and accept your true potential. Together we may yet make this world what it yearns to be."

John leaned back onto his feet, about to obey for a second but didn't stand before falling back onto his knees. Danton was a monster. Multiplex was a monster. He refused to become another monster. He'd rather suffer than serve evil.

In this place, the king could apparently hear his thoughts. The voice boomed "Very well, as you wish."

John was dragged backwards by two invisible forms, he began to assume all these forms were demons. Darkness coated everything, Danton's face was in the Devil's place. As Danton, he damned his own son. John had accepted his fate before taking the plunge into this dimension.

He was dragged to a dimly lit chamber and stripped down to his underwear then metal restrains bound him to an X-shaped table. Just as he could make out the throne he saw the silhouette of the hand that whipped him. John didn't scream, he made no sound as the demon lashed his chained body. He didn't even cry as the pain set in.

Although he was suffering, it was righteously. Matt was still in his mind, John couldn't let his innocent brother suffer Hell anymore. Remembering his reason for coming, gave him strength. Realizing he was more of a hero than he'd meant to be, saving millions more pain, gave him that good feeling.

It's true that time works differently in different dimensions. John wasn't adjusted to the time shift. To him, he was tormented for days. To the demons tormenting him, it might have been mere hours.

They stopped whipping him after he was covered in blood and bloodstains. They left him strapped to the table. With the whipping paused John felt the pain set in. He was covered in lash marks. He moved his head, trying to see it but the marks were invisible among the blood. For only a moment he wondered why the demons had stopped hurting him. Then he heard the voice "That should be enough to change your mind." John faced forward, he stayed silent. The voice said "You are one stupid boy. It pains me but I must do what I must do." John sensed the king's presence leave.

One of the dark figures moved towards John's head. John realized the demons weren't cloaked in darkness, they were part of it. The silhouette of two hands held a ceramic bowl, it lowered near John's face. John opened his mouth and felt liquid flow into his mouth. Opening his eyes, he realized the liquid was blood red. If it was blood it wasn't human blood, it didn't taste metallic.

The bowl was taken away, John licked up the liquid around his lips and swallowed hard. He thought his break was over but the demons took the bowl with them as they left. He could sense the comings and goings of these dark creatures. He kept breathing normally, not hyperventilating or slowing his breath.

John started to feel worse, the pain was growing. He realized something was wrong inside him, like internal injuries. He could almost hear liquid inside him shift. What was that called? Internal bleeding. Just like the external kind, he could bleed out from it. He didn't know if most could sense the bleeding without touching the skin.

Then with a start, hitting his restraints, he realized why the demons left. They didn't need to whip him. His injuries would cause pain for them. He focused his breathing, changed his train of thought. He tried to play songs in his head. The excruciating pain subsided, as he distracted himself from the pain. He already knew damage was being done.

When he was completely calm the demons returned. John couldn't move and breathing hurt. The demons released the restraints and dragged his broken body away. He ran through the facts in his head. John figured they were either going to heal him so they could hurt him again or they were going to let him die.

John thought about Christianity, figuring he was headed to Heaven for his heroic sacrifice. If Christ truly took on all of man's sins and joined God in heaven then self sacrifice outweighs all sins combined. John unintentionally saved millions torment to spare Matt the pain of Hell.

John was chained to a table, it was cold and pitch all around him. His best guess was that he was back outside. Pinned to what felt like a table, he imagined his lash marks forming a cross.

He let his mind settle on thinking about his new fate should he die. He thought about his self sacrifice and hoped it counted, he hoped it was enough. Christ's final act on Earth was to take on all of the sins of man, it was his dying grace. John sacrificed himself then suffered. If he died then the sacrifice wouldn't be his dying act. If the king of this world was his father then did he obey the Ten Commandments? The 5th is: Honour thy father and thy mother. He thought hard on that and remembered the Commandments were from Christ's perspective, making father God. He did obey them. Lying in pain, possibly dying he made his peace. Came to God the holy father in his time of dying.

His tormentors saw him silently laying where they put him, he made no plea for his life. He baffled them. They had their orders and as his time neared they fetched a healer for him. John couldn't see in this pitch black darkness but he was learning to sense the dark forms movements. He sensed one of the demon forms come towards him. It stopped near his dying body.

John had let the pain overcome him, yet showed no sign of suffering since he accepted the Hell dimension. The demon form didn't touch him, it didn't try to hurt him. He wasn't sure what to make of it. It just paused for a moment then turned and left him. He had no idea what had happened.It took a while for him to realize that he wasn't dying as fast.

The dark demons returned and dragged him off. His arms were hung over his head, his ankles were similarly shackled to the floor so he was dangling. Maybe he was chained to a pipe like in action movies. In the movies the prisoner might be beaten from behind during questioning. He felt a piece of leather hit his back. John had decided he was going to take the pain as it came, he let himself feel every strike. Blood began drip below him from his back. He gritted his teeth and realized he hadn't really felt the earlier lashes.

Something kicked him in the back, his body moved forward and came back to be whipped again, he turned slightly with that strike. Some movies show the one doing the beating enjoying it. John didn't care how his tormentors felt when they hit him. He had enough misery without that image in his head. He didn't let the pain show. He took the hits, the pain disappeared as he adjusted to it. He was done gritting his teeth by the time the kick came. The beating ceased soon after it stopped hurting him. This was some form of Hell.

Something neared him, it cut below his eyebrow. When his eyes were closed the cut was on his eyelid, just above his eyeball. The demons left. Trying to keep his eyes open, he realized what the cuts were for. They bled into his eyes. He closed his eyes. It was like having soap in his eyes, only worse. He opened his eyes and let the blood blind him, he couldn't see in the black anyway. Like the lashes, he got used to the sting in his eyes.

The demons could sense when he stopped hurting. His hands were released from their chains. He fell to the ground, shattering something glass against his back which made even more cuts. Most of his body was some shade of red if the blood was where he felt it.

Being blinded, he didn't see the bowl as it was tipped towards his mouth. As soon as it dripped on his lips, he opened his mouth. John could only imagine he was completely covered in blood. He realized the bowl was a small form of torment, they would get him hooked on the red liquid then withhold it so he would yearn for it. He closed his mouth. The liquid stopped being poured as his refusal set in.

This metahuman kid baffled his tormentors, he seemed to be immune to most forms of torment. The demon-like creatures hung him back up and reported to their master. They had to find a way to hurt this thing. There seemed to be nothing that they could do.

John leaned forward as much as he could with his arms and legs shackled, the liquid dripped off of his face. He would not get addicted. Glass shards were still in his back, they stung but that pain didn't compare to the rest of his body.

The Devil had the tormentors set John to suffer the already inflicted pain. His ankles were shackled together as were his wrists, with a length of chain between. He was dragged to a cell in the dungeon.

The demons shoved him into a cell, he fell to the ground then rolled over and sat up. He felt his way back to the cell's bunk. John knew better than to tempt tormentors, he left the glass in his back. Of course being Hell he had nothing but nightmares as he slept. Demons pulled him out of the cell. He let them drag him to the new tortures.

First they ran hot liquid on the shards of glass. John's head jolted up, now he was awake. The shards were pulled out at crooked angles for maximum pain. That may have been effective before the lava dump, just like the cold shower. He realized these methods were meant for normal people not custom or anything, just numerous. He struggled to stand, succeeding painfully and wishing he hadn't.

He was marched off and forced onto hot coals. John stumbled and fell. He wondered what would happen if he died there. If he's the portal's key then dying on the wrong side might lock them out of his world. He slowly stood then stood still on the hot coals before he walked halfway across the field of coals before he turned and ran in the direction he'd come. He couldn't see so he didn't know how far he'd gone. He tripped and fell near the end of his return trip.

Demons grabbed the silently suffering human. They dragged him back to the table outside and strapped him down. He might've tripped on his blood covered feet. John took shuttered breaths. He was in Hell but he wouldn't break.

John was strapped face down. He kept his eyes closed, the incisions above them had closed after the damage was done. The demons were absolutely stunned. This human was taking impossible punishment. He still refused to break and obey their master.

The healer came and went, healing John enough to survive more of his punishment. The demon torturers hung John upside down. His blood dripped down, stinging his eyes again.

The demons reported in to their master. They told the king that the metahuman would not bend, he wouldn't break. They had to face their failure while they feared their king's wrath.

Multiplex found John hanging upside down. Multiplex chose to taunt his for host. He stood near the boy and said "Hello John Blake, how the mighty have fallen."

Multiplex tapped John and John swung like a punching bag. Multiplex decided to have some fun with the poor soul, punching him repeatedly and pushing him around on his chains. Despite all of the fun, he stopped punching John. Multiplex said "You think you've done anything. All anyone has to do is claim my name and your sacrifice is meaningless. You've accomplished nothing, John Blake. You have only damned yourself to protect people who see you as a monster. They don't care about you." John just hung, silently.

Multiplex said "First your dad, then you, next Matt." He wanted to make John mad.

He switched tactics "Nothing personal, I have a job to do and unlike you humans I can't just choose not to do it. I guess we're what humans call slaves. We have to make you obey the king." Multiplex beat on John.

Remembering what Shifter said about the link, John focused his thoughts and pushed them Multiplex. He thought 'You were in me, you know what my mom taught me on her deathbed.' Multiplex stopped hitting John, looked over his shoulder and ran out. He reported the news concerning John's strong will to the king

Demons shackled John for transport. They dragged him outside another torture chamber and cuffed him in place outside it to hear the victim's screams. John knew breaking meant he'd lose all self control, he could be forced to nullify his sacrifice. He put others' lives before his own pain. His suffering was a small price to pay for all of humanity's survival.

A God to the dimension's Devil entered the realm. The God said "You know you can't keep him for long if he does not submit."

Devil said "He will submit. He believes that by being here he is saving his homeworld."

God said "The boy believes he was your gateway. You may not touch his home so long as he is here."

Devil said "He came here of his own accord. He may choose to remain here. If he agrees to a deal then I can make his suffering eternal."

God admitted "If he agrees that is correct."

Devil said "He will agree."

God said "He must agree of his own untainted free will."

Devil said "I know." The God like being disappeared.

After hearing hours of screaming, John's wrists were unchained from the wall above his head. The demons moved on to new tortures. He was drown, electrocuted, waterboarded, his arms and legs were set on fire. They dragged him between torments. Lastly he was thrown into frigid, icy water before hung back up.

John was blind and didn't sense the king's approach. The voice said "So you have become immune to traditional forms of torment. Truly impressive, my son." John straightened up when it began speaking. He wanted to tell it not to call him that but he still refused to speak. It paused and he remembered it seemed able to read his thoughts during their last encounter so he stopped talking to himself in his head.

The voice resumed speaking "What will it take for you to join me? To take your place here, my son?" John repeated what he heard the voice say in his head, giving no answer to the telepathic thing.

The voice said "Everyone wants something. What do you desire?" John kept putting its words on replay in his head.

The voice said "You are peculiar. You do not ask for anything on your deathbed, not even a quick end." It paused then said "You're a man of faith, aren't you?"

The king began to leave left. John shook, a victim of electrocution and hypothermia in among other things. The sound of his chains drew the king's attention back. The voice said "Yes?"

John kept up his trick as he shook, now to upset the king. His wrists moved with the chains. He didn't know he was hurting himself as he shook, thanks in part to the cold numbing him.

The king lost his temper, he grabbed John by the shackled wrist. The voice boomed "What do you want?" It realized John wasn't going to talk.

The king said "If you choose willingly to stay here then I can make your stay eternal. Know this: you are not as important as you think you are. We can invade your world regardless of which side of the portal you are on. Stay here of your own free will and you have my word, by my power and kingdom, I will not allow any of my kind to enter your world as long as that is your will."

John kept his head down, he thought "Deal with the Devil."

The king said "I will grant you 24 hours to decide."

John thought "No!"

The king said "You have made a decision."

John kept his eyes fixed below him, he thought in broken English "Not endangering Earth. Hurt too much to meet deadline, they'll keep me in a hospital. Have to agree then."

The king glared at him, Multiplex said "You really don't understand the word willingly."

The king said "I will give you 24 hours after you are released from hospitalization to decide." The king touched John's arms and howled, he said "I grant you and your world a temporary pardon."

John reappeared in Nova Labs' main lab. Rico acted almost on instinct, going to the metal set of drawers, getting a needle and injecting a light sedative to John's bloodstream to help him fall asleep. The security guard Mike helped him carry John to the hospital bed. Dr. Frost walked behind them, they gave her the room and she got to work on the visible wounds.

She and the team's supervisor were the only ones with the title of doctor, his field was nowhere near medicine. They had a rhythm to their work, supervisor was just a title not a real job. Chris and Rico helped her. They knew how to treat some of the injuries from experience since their degrees were technical. Looking at John, Rico and Chris knew what monitoring equipment to use. They could treat the burns and fix basic IV bags but medicine was predominantly Rico's wife's territory.

Dr. Frost said "Some incisions are obvious but a lot more could be hidden in all this blood." Chris took over the burn wrapping and Rico started wiping away the bloodstains. He took a blue marker to small cuts, doing basic medical treatment where he could. Both he and Chris stayed out of Dr. Katrina Frost's way. When the wrapping was done and John's lacerations were visible they gave Katrina the room.

John was still in his underwear when he was returned. Thanks to Nova Labs work as a superhero hospital they could supply him with clothes that wouldn't irritate his injuries, a common problem with superhero and sidekick costumes. When the technicians left Dr. Frost, John had on an open shirt and loose pants on, the clothes covered the cast looking wrappings.

Harry asked them "How bad is it?"

Chris said "Bad. His whole body is covered in some kind of injury."

Rico tried to lighten the mood "Guess they didn't appreciate being locked away."

Harry, the team's supervisor and company's founder, said "What I can't figure out is how he escaped like that."

Dr. Frost needed a moment to process everything she saw on John, and create an appropriate response plan. She came out while Harry was speaking. She said "He didn't. They let him go." Then she got back to work.

Rico said "They must've kicked him out. It didn't look like he tried to use his powers. He let all that happen."

Mike asked "What kind of idiot lets that happen to themselves? No fight?"

Chris said "The same kind that jumps into a inner dimensional portal to save people."

"He did it for Matt," Rico reminded, "One person."

Mike asked "Why is Matt so important? Who is he?"

Chris answered "Matt is John's brother."

"His little brother," Rico clarified.

Mike said "That would do it, wouldn't it?"

Chris said "I don't think age has anything to do with it. If Matt was older John would still care. He might've made the same sacrifice if their age roles were reversed."

Dr. Frost came out, rifled through the drawers and sat down to mix a new IV. She asked "Who wants to tell him we knocked him out?"

Chris said "Not it."

Rico said "It's fine, I'll do it." He took the finished IV and hung it next to John.

Chris said "He's dead when John wakes up." Then he remembered Katrina was Hailstorm and shut up instead of continuing the jokes. Rico looked back at Katrina, she nodded and he replaced the anesthetic IV with the medical cocktail. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and things settled down while they waited for him to wake up.

John came to and turned to a blur for a moment while he healed inside his burn casts the best he could. He asked "What did you do?"

Rico looked over at him. He was in his burn casts and clothes, with cuts all over. Rico said "I injected you with a sleeping sedative so Kat could treat you."

John asked "Can you remove the wires or strings so I can heal?" Rico left the med bay and tapped his sleeping wife awake.

Katrina asked "What? Is he crashing?"

Rico said "He's awake, not crashing. Can you remove the stitches so he can heal?" Rico followed her back into the medbay. She reopened the lacerations. He blurred and healed then rolled over while she was rinsing the scalpel. He had more, small cuts on his back. Dr. Frost carefully cut them all open, she pulled back with the scalpel and John blurred again to heal. He flipped back to lay on his back.

John said "My arms are already healed. I didn't know they were broken but I don't need the casts anymore."

Rico said "They're burn wrappings."

John said "Okay, they're still healed."

Rico carefully removed the wrappings, John was healed. When Rico backed away John sat up, feeling his way then closed his shirt. Rico asked "Are you okay?"

John said "I'm blind if that's what you meant. Blood in the eyes will do that."

Katrina said "So all of your replicates are also blind."

John said "I don't know, I haven't checked yet."

He cautiously stood and made four duplicates. "Nope," he jumped into one of the four and absorbed the other three, leaving the blind body for dead without his mental commands.

John asked "How's Matt?"

Out of curiousity Leo, the day shift guard walked up to the med bay doors, "Your brother is fine."

John looked at him, he asked "Who are you?"

Leo knew who John was, he said "You don't recognize me. You took my daughter. Leo Snart, Arctic."

John looked at Rico, he said "He doesn't know the story, does he?"

Rico said "No need unless you're staying."

John said "That's an option. I need to talk things over with Matt."

Katrina said "I'd like to run some tests."

John said "No point updating my medical file. I mean if I don't choose to stay, it's just pointless." Chris and Harry came into the main lab, back from their break.

"You're awake," said Chris, referring to John, "and healed."

John said "Yes I am. Can someone tell me where Matt is? I only have 24 hours since I healed before I have to make a big decision. Should I stay or go back?"

Leo said "You're not too bright. Why would you go back? Looked like you took a beating."

John said "If I go back then they'll leave our world alone. You still got a point. That does mean I'd probably be undoing what Dr. Frost did for me."

Harry said "I'll show you where Matt is. Work has been kind of slow, most heroes are reestablishing their alter egos so they don't lose everything they have. The other teams can help if needed."

John said "Okay." He knew Harry was subconsciously phrasing that to make him feel guilty about being Multiplex but he let it slide. He followed Harry down to Matt's dorm.

John knocked on the door, another boy opened it. John asked "Is Matt here?"

The kid just looked at John, before he could shut the door Harry caught it. Harry said "We need Matt." The kid left the door.

John said "Smart kid. Stranger danger."

Matt was there with the kid, he said "John? I thought you were as good as dead." Harry waved and Matt's roommate ran off then Harry left the brothers.

John said "I was. I'll explain. Anywhere you like to go outside of here?" He followed Matt to his brother's room, shutting the door behind them. Matt handed John a pair of shoes as he put his own on and they left.

John asked "Where are we going?"

Matt said "Nowhere special, wherever you want."

John said "It's finally warming up. Let's go to the beach. It shouldn't be packed." Nova Labs was on a beach but not the one John meant.

They sat down in the sand, Matt said "Explanation time."

John said "I was as good as dead. The other dimension was pitch black, it was kind of like a Hell. Only certain things were visible, mostly the kind of things you wish weren't. When I got there I was dragged by these dark or invisible demons to this throne. The king was some kind of Devil and he looked like Danton. He kept calling me his child, I guess he thinks superhumans are his. He wanted me to take my place, be his prince. I never said no, never said yes, I just didn't speak there. I think this Devil could read my mind."

Matt said "Wow. Continue."

John said "I didn't want to be the Devil's son. He did something or he must've figured that out. He said very well and that's when the demons took me away. From what I can figure time works differently in different dimensions. The demons have a different clock I guess."

Matt said "You've been gone for a few months."

John said "It felt like a few days when I adjusted to their clock."

Matt said "You've been unconscious for over a week."

John said "Doesn't change what it felt like." He gave an abridged version of his torments.

Matt asked "Does this take us to why you would want to go back to that hell?"

John said "Yes."

Matt asked "The reason?"

John said "I have 24 hours since I got off of the hospital bed to decide how I want my future to go. I can chose to stay here, of course that is an option. On the other hand he offered me a deal. He could make my stay there eternal."

Matt asked "Why would you possibly want that?"

John said "To quote the king of that dimension, his exact words were 'Stay here of your own free will and you have my word, by my power and kingdom, I will not allow any of my kind to enter your world as long as that is your will.' I can see the tricks in this deal. If my will changes then he can invade our world again. He gave me 24 hours to decide, our world has a pardon until that ends. It started when I got off the hospital bed. Thing is I didn't break 'cause my pain is a small price to pay for the survival of everyone in this world."

Matt said "You want to know what I think?" John nodded.

Matt said "I think you shouldn't risk breaking but I can't think of a better solution. You might have to stay there willingly. You know eternal stay means death isn't the end. Afterlives are usually eternal."

"I was hoping talking to you would make this easier. I hoped you'd ask me to stay or decide I had to go," John said, "I didn't think you'd be just as on the fence." He got up and ran to the shore. Matt followed him.

John said "Alien would be even more on the fence. Dark War would need time to figure it out. Shifter wouldn't say anything on the matter beyond it's my choice. Mercury would babble like a lunatic trying to weigh the options. What do you think about Neptune?"

Matt said "I don't think we can reach him directly."

John clarified his question "Do you think he'd be on the fence? Could he help figure this out? I don't plan on retelling that whole story."

Matt said "I don't know. I think Neptune is a king and going, trying to talk to him is invading his kingdom."

John ran into the water, he dove and used a variation of his speed trick for fast swimming. He started diving as he swam, he'd heard that Neptune saves drowning people. He hoped Neptune didn't hate him like some Legionnaires, he hoped Neptune was more like Mercury who understood the difference between him and Multiplex. Most of his mind was concerned with being too far from Atlantis, he was taking the trip to talk to the king. Matt might've intervened in things but Neptune still saved John from drowning, and took him to Atlantis. John had a habit of recovering fast, he recovered before Neptune swam off.

John said "Thanks for the save."

Neptune turned "You're Multiplex." He was angry.

John immediately panicked, noticing the anger, "No I'm not. Multiplex was taken with the others of his kind when the portal closed. I'm just the idiot who jumped into an invisible portal to close it without thinking about step two. John Blake, as in Matt's brother, Duplex's brother."

Neptune calmed down "Right. You were trying to drown."

John said "Only as a means to an end. I have less than a day to figure out if I should go back through the portal, dumb idea in the first place for a lot of reasons, ask Duplex. If I do that, the king of that dimension won't let any of his kind invade again or stay here and risk it. It doesn't really matter which dimension I'm in, they can get into ours. Since my brother just made me more confused about this, I figured most of Legion would do the same. I can't really ask someone outside Legion, I wouldn't even know who to ask."

Neptune said "You figured out of Legion I'd confuse you the least."

John said "I figure only a handful of Legionnaires could figure this out, most of that handful would take more than the 24 hours I have. I think I might've wasted almost an hour trying to explain the full story of the other dimension to Matt. Who was just as confused by this as I was and in different ways, I almost regret explaining it to him."

Neptune said "Your brother won't like what I say on this. I think you should go back."

John said "I kind of agree. In reality Matt is the only reason I would stay and this deal with the king protects Matt against Multiplex. It would also protect, what? Six, seven, maybe 8 billion Earth inhabitants along with everyone else in this universe."

Neptune said "You make a better point than I even thought of."

John said "Matt might hate me when he again realizes this means leaving him alone but trust me he'll get over it again."

Neptune said "Matt has a habit of leaving his comlink both in and on. The entire Legion of Heroes has a record of that story you told him. Mine is always on in case I'm called in."

John said "Okay? Well, I think I have over 20 hours to kill." He saw Neptune's face and stance change when he said that, "Not literally. Shouldn't even have to say that." He paused then said "By the way, something I think Legion should be made aware of. The king of this other place said that everyone with true power is his child, making him father to all superhumans. The king sounded like depictions of the Devil and looked like Danton, my dad. For the most part the place was pitch black, I saw silhouette of his throne and a few things that would scare most kids like Matt."

Neptune said "Maybe you should spend your remaining hours writing the full story for Matt."

John said "You mean write down details I skipped and things I forgot to tell him. If Legion coms recorded our conversation the story could be written after I go back."

Neptune swam over, he put his hand on John's shoulder "You can stay here. I'll bet after Matt broadcasted the story, everyone has an opinion."

John said "There was a reason I tried to drown on purpose." He smiled and Neptune smiled back before returning to his work as king.

Neptune's brother, the prince swam over. He said "That's odd. The king never invites a land dweller to stay here."

John asked "How many land dwellers stop invasions by jumping through the invaders' invisible portal?"

Neptune's brother was rarely seen on the surface, people called him Prince Trout. He said "Self-sacrifice usually means death." He was also known to be somewhat jealous of King Abel.

John said "It doesn't matter. My brother is a Legionnaire. Everyone on the surface sees me as a legacy villain, they only know about the crimes I committed as the invasion's first vessel. That's not a problem anymore."

Prince Trout said "You really think you're better off with a second self sacrifice."

John said "Yes I do. Better off in the invaders' world than my homeworld." He knew the prince hadn't heard his discussion with Neptune. He swam off, sticking to the city's edge.

Neptune's second son, Prince Ajax ran into John. Ajax said "You're human. What are you doing down here?"

John said "Just waiting. Somewhere around 20 hours left before I have to return to another dimension. King Abel said I could stay here until then."

Prince Ajax said "Most humans don't call him that, they usually call him,"

"Neptune," John cut him off, "I know. Technically the king has 3 names. Neptune to most humans, King Abel to most Atlanteans, and Abel to his father growing up."

Prince Ajax said "I guess you're right. You know he's actually,"

"Your dad," John finished. Prince Ajax stared amazed, John explained "You look human like him, no gills was a dead giveaway that you're a hybrid like him. Being a hybrid means most Atlanteans would say you belong on the surface world but being royalty, specifically the king's son would shut them up. If you were a girl and not an heir, that'd be a slightly different story. Since you're royalty, the Atlantean people just have to deal."

Prince Ajax said "Amazing. You're John Blake. I thought you were some idiot who let an invader take him over."

John said "I am but just 'cause I'm stupid one way doesn't mean I can't be smart another."

Prince Ajax said "I should be going, nice meeting you." The prince started to swim away, John easily caught up to him.

John said "Arms by your side, make your feet your propeller. Boats aren't usually forklifts." Ajax adjusted his form and he moved faster. John pushed himself to catch up, Ajax slowed down a little. John said "Fish wiggle, they don't flap their fins like wings." Ajax stopped moving his hands and again his speed increased. Ajax slowed down as John swam up one last time, "Try humanlike swimming techniques, might be a last boost." Ajax put all the advice together and shot around Atlantis, laughing.

Queen Mika swam up behind John, he saw her as he turned around. She said "You actually taught him something. He's been trying to figure that out for quite some time."

John said "You're welcome."

John swam around and stopped at the border, just treading water. He killed time however he could in Atlantis until Neptune took him to the surface for his last two hours in the sun. He visited his parents' graves. Matt caught him leaving the cemetery. They talked as they walked, Matt started "Thought I was going to miss you. Maybe we can spend some time not talking about torture and demons trying to break you before you go back to that Hell?"

John said "Hey, Matt. Sure, let's do that. How much time do I have before I have to go back?"

Matt said "About two hours, I only need one."

John stopped, "I don't want you to think that I want to get away from you, it's not like that."

Matt stared at him, until it dawned on him what John meant, "I thought you might want an hour to make final arrangements and you know, get into place."

John said "Right, right, of course." They resumed walking, "We really need to figure out what we're doing. We only have an hour, less than now." Matt took his big brother to the best parts of the city.

John got a notebook from Matt and wrote down some stuff for his brother. Suffering in a Hell is one thing but dying inside is another ballgame he was not playing. He handed the notebook to the desk team, "For Matt, read it and do as you see fit." Harry took it. John stepped back and turned away from them "I am Multiplex." He was sucked into the other dimension. Somehow people who regularly treat wounded superheroes and are considered to be some of the smartest people in the world were amazed by that trick.

Multiplex had to respond, he had his orders. He transported John into their world and roughly escorted him to the throne. One last hard shove swept John's feet out from under him so he fell to the ground, he came to his knees and kept his head down. The king said "You chose wisely. Welcome my son."

John thought "I am not choosing to serve you. I'm choosing to return here."

The king said "Illogical! Your choice is not to be my son but my enemy, my prisoner. You are nothing but a stupid child. I am your father and king in this place, you will serve me."

John thought "Does stay here eternally mean death won't send me anywhere? Am I some twisted kind of immortal?"

The king said "You are stuck here for eternity, that is all it means."

John thought "So be it."

The king said "Take him away, try to teach him obedience."

Multiplex grabbed John, cuffed him, pulled him to his feet and marched him away. Multiplex fastened John in place, he could see his restraints in this room but not much else. Multiplex said "The blood feeding wasn't a trick. It was a test to see if you would taint your soul."

John thought "Why are you and the king the only ones who can speak?" Multiplex had bought time by checking the cuffs to make sure they were tight. He/It left without another word.

John waited for the pain to begin. He was ready for all the previous torments put together. The demon ordered to do the torturing consulted the king for permission to damage the metahuman, the king gave his consent. The demon showed the proper respect on the way out then went straight to the torture chamber.

It didn't use normal techniques. It decided to use less conventional tricks. The demon sidled up in front of John, who couldn't see it. From there it was all SVU crimes for awhile. John couldn't back away, he was strapped down. He swore to himself nothing could make him ever accept the king's offer, he'd promised that before returning and would keep that oath.

The demon realized it was getting nowhere and stopped. It switched to more barbaric techniques. It took a piece of broken glass to John's eye. John didn't even flinch, seeing the glass coming. It whipped the glass across his face, John was unmoving.

The demon forced his mouth open and cut up the inside. John kept his mouth open while the glass was cutting, he didn't make a sound. He closed his mouth when the red shard came out, blood dripped out from between his lips. The demon was amazed then he was quickly crippled and left chained alone.

It reported to the king that the boy was immune to pain. The king said "I already knew he has a high threshold. I was assured that you can break even the most righteous heroes. Was I misinformed?"

"No master. I will break him yet," the demon assured.

If personal suffering didn't affect John then perhaps the suffering of others whom he can help might have an affect. The demon came in with Multiplex trailing, it gestured for Multiplex to remove John from his place in the room. Multiplex cuffed John as he took him off the wall. The demon lead the way with Multiplex pushing John along. John couldn't see the demon tormentor but he could make out the silhouette of a man where Multiplex was. The torturer pointed at a chair in an empty chamber, Multiplex sat John down on the chair still in chains.

A prisoner was strapped down, the prisoner looked humanoid so John thought the man on the table could see just as much as he could. He couldn't see the demons but he could see John. The humanoid was either new or some kind of returnee, no marks. John just watched the whipping, without trying to escape or help. He sat expressionless. He looked at Multiplex "You're a monster on my world. You manipulate people and kill them. Not the skill set of your species."

In his head he heard Multiplex "Don't think. Don't try to commune with me. You'll be the death of us both."

John looked back at the whipping. The humanoid screamed but the demon kept going. The point of the punishment was pain, not teaching a lesson or submission, pain. He looked sadly at the man being whipped. Screaming did nothing, there was nothing to do but endure.

The demon in charge of breaking John realized the plan wasn't working, with that it left. Multiplex pushed John away, following the demon. John went where Multiplex pushed him to.

He was thrown, unchained into lava like burning liquid. He didn't struggle, he let it take him over. He stayed calm and swam up when his muscles relaxed. Multiplex yanked John out. He was burned all over, his knees buckled as he tried to stand. Ignoring the pain, he forced himself to stand and continue walking where he was shoved to.

Multiplex knew enough about the species to know that John shouldn't be able to stand, much less keep moving in any direction. He shoved John to a room with an arctic temperature then locked John in. He told the torturer "Hypothermia is terrible for his kind."

They reported to the king. Multiplex told his master "John Blake is unbreakable. He does things outside his power set that no human can do."

The king said "I give you a job. I expect you to do it."

Multiplex responded "John Blake simply cannot be broken by anything that is within our means to break him with."

The king asked "Do you have a suggestion? Or are you simply admitting to being a failure?"

Multiplex answered "He may not be breakable but he will obey us given the correct incentive. I can get his obedience. He will not be broken by anything we do to him."

The king said "Try things your way. I will not tolerate another failure." Multiplex left, he waited outside the frigid room for hypothermia to set in then pulled John out, "You have to break. The king will release you if you don't, that means the deal is off."

John mentally told him "I already broke before the beating. People don't break on command, they don't break multiple times. Multiplex, my breaking point was when you got inside my head."

Multiplex said "We don't exist in your world. That's why we possess people. Remember why you came back, that all goes away if my master releases you."

John thought to Multiplex "He can read my mind. I think I have a deal to offer your king."

Multiplex said "Fine. You're annoying, don't annoy him." He shoved John in front of the throne. He said "The incentive has been given."

The king asked "Are you ready to serve, my son?"

John stayed on his knees. He thought about why he was there "Matt. I'll do anything for him. I hope he understands that and I'm sorry for him but I can't break. I can't let him down either. I will not be a slave."

He looked up and thought "I will make a deal with you Devil."

The king asked "What could you possibly offer me?"

John thought "I won't break, I won't be a slave. Multiplex knows how to manipulate people, he could give you future conquests gift wrapped. Do what you want to me here, I'll be a vessel for Multiplex in future conquests. Leave my world and all of its inhabitants alone. It's just like our previous deal. You can make my suffering eternal."

The king said "Your deal intrigues me." He stood, John cowered back.

The king said "Multiplex remove these chains, they are no longer necessary. My son has joined us." Multiplex obeyed. The king said "Your offer has merit. I will consider it." He waved his hand to shoo them off. John realized as Multiplex lead him away they hadn't made a deal.

As they marched away Multiplex asked "What did you offer? I couldn't read your mind."

John mentally told him "I offered to let you use me in conquests, you are great at manipulating people. I told him to leave my world and its inhabitants alone."

Multiplex figured out John's trick, he mentally responded "Righteous sufferers to him are like all humans to our kind."

His mental voice became quieted as he digressed "Your bloodline taught our people how to break through the barrier. They wanted to help us, teach us better ways. We feed on blood and pain. Your ancestors possessed power long before any heroes today."

His mental voice picked back up "Danton sold his soul to our lord." John hadn't even realized they'd stopped or that Multiplex was strapping him in place. After everything that had already happened since he returned without the healer visiting, he just hung his head, stuck in place.

Multiplex told him mentally "Remember this, it might save your life." He recited a bunch of gibberish before leaving. John let the pain seep in as the torture resumed. Numbness completely overcame him.

The false God could begin his work of selectively destroying entire universes. Usually the king's conquests blocked this avenue of action but he was too weakened and distracted by John's unbreakable nature. How could any human take so much pain without even making a sound? Much less without breaking?

As each method of torment failed to affect John, the demons switched tactics and mixed techniques together. They could not get a response. The Devil came in, he said to John "I have decided to refuse your offer as you have refused to break."

The Devil came close "I will however be personally handling and overseeing your torment." John repeated what he'd heard in Hell in his head.

The Devil barked at the demons "Fetch me Multiplex." When he had to look at the dimension's king John pictured the stereotypical Devil to match the voice.

The Devil reading his mind saw what he saw. The Devil boomed "You will wish I was Lucifer."

Multiplex reported in, the Devil said "Congratulations you're being promoted. You're now my lieutenant."

Multiplex shyly said "Thank you, sir." John kept his mind from making a dangerous connection by focusing on all of the pain he felt but ignored.

The Devil said "These demons as you see them don't properly use the tools in their possession." He lit a blowtorch.

John thought "Maybe they don't want to anger you. You did trade an entire world for me."

The Devil said "Perhaps you are correct."

He turned to Multiplex and said "Move him. Hang him upside down." Multiplex unchained John and walked with him to another room. Almost out of habit John kept his hands together like they were chained and kept his pace down to a slow march like he was being forced to go.

Multiplex said "Stop." John froze in the almost empty room. Multiplex said "You heard the king, upside down."

John dropped to the floor. He might have chained his own wrists if asked to. Multiplex bent down and locked the chains on. John slowly came to a handstand afterwards. Multiplex grabbed his ankles and pulled them up into the hanging chains then backed up, blending into the black. When Multiplex was close, John could see a variation of himself. He quickly let that thought leave his mind when the Devil joined them.

John sung stupid catchy pop songs in his head as the Devil came forward to inspect the demon's work. The Devil said "Well done." Multiplex gave a slight nod that was invisible to the prisoner.

The Devil kept his eyes on John the whole time as he spoke, he said "I want you to know, Danton would not want me to do this if he still held any power in this form."

John couldn't help himself. In his head he screamed "Monster!" Although the pain was all most could think about in his position.

The Devil relit his blowtorch. John didn't move, not even a slight shake in his chains. He just hung there. The Devil said "If I remember right when humans are upside down they get headaches from the blood flow to their heads, a head rush sensation." The Devil brought the torch in. At this distance and perhaps with a little help from the Devil, there was no denying the form was Danton's body before his death.

John focused on the pain as the torch was applied to his body, his torso was covered in blood and scarring. He had no choice but to focus on the pain, he couldn't risk the king listening in on real thoughts.

Pulling back so the flame brushed lightly on John's skin, the king whipped it around like he was painting an invisible insignia. He held the torch behind him in one hand, Multiplex hurriedly walked to take it. The Devil looked at Multiplex, he took the torch and nodded then left with the torch.

The Devil bent down, facing his victim he asked "Are you ready to break?" John shook his head, his arms moved slightly and the chains clanked.

Multiplex dragged a man in. The man was having trouble walking, hopefully from lack of doing it and not some sustained injury. John soon recognized the man. He could almost laugh at the thought that this man was supposed to make him break, his suffering was probably going to be the motivation. Sergeant Corley had been one of the men that enjoyed helping the scientists' unorthodox methods. He enjoyed hurting the young John Blake, only a child. Corley was a demented, good soldier but not a good man. John let himself think about the idea that the Sergeant's pain was supposed to motivate him to do anything in this place, for this new monster. How and why he was one of the poor souls brought through the portals before John closed them, John mentally contemplated.

They'd done it to Corley, they'd broken him. It was obvious in how Corley responded to the king's approach. The king, the Devil said "State your birth name."

Corley shook and stuttered as he answered "Jasper Corley."

The armed forces didn't care if a sergeant of his standing was captured, he barely had a mark on him. John was covered in scars, still a kid and he hadn't broken. With barely a mark on him, this man, this soldier, Corley was a puddle. Probably not even blind yet.

The Devil said "Your relationship to the man hanging before you."

Corley was terrified, shaking and stuttering "I've never seen him before."

The Devil shoved the shackled Corley to the ground in front of John. The Devil said "Check again." John and Corley studied each other.

Corley fell behind his feet after pulling himself off the ground. He scurried back, "That's John Blake, Multiplex."

Multiplex corrected "I'm Multiplex. That wasn't the question." Corley pushed his back against the wall and scaredly pushed himself up to his feet next to Multiplex, who shoved him back between the demon and the Devil. Demons didn't talk much to inmates so hearing sound come from Multiplex was odd.

Corley stayed scared the whole time he was in the room, his stutter was his speaking voice. He said "I worked for the American military, my unit worked security for scientists studying him."

The Devil asked "Is that all?" His voice changed tones to a more British depiction of the Devil..

Corley said "Yes." It took him a few moments to get past the first letter sound.

The Devil said "Liar. You did more than guard lab coats, correct?"

Corley said "I've done more in my career. You asked for my relationship with John."

The Devil grabbed the broken man by his ear, he yanked the man's head around by the ear then said "You did more on that single assignment than you admit." Corley was like a beaten dog or a young John, afraid.

John thought "Stop. What's the point of this?" The Devil shoved Corley into Multiplex's arms.

The Devil approached an unmoving, unafraid John. He said "The point is to punish sinners. Isn't that what a Devil does?"

John thought "After death. Christians can pray and beg forgiveness. They believe God is the forgiving type."

The Devil said "Nothing to say." He went back to Sergeant Corley, his whipping boy.

Multiplex said "You're not going to finish that?"

The Devil said "He can watch the show. Kid can take it, even if he's a Blake."

Corley asked "What's so special about the Blake family?" The Devil smacked him, he broke into tears and said "Sorry sir." A puddle, more like a droplet. Part of John enjoyed seeing a tormentor suffer. He pushed that part away, punishing Corley was one thing but enjoying it or enjoying seeing it was demented.

The Devil said "Strong willed I see."

Corley said "Thank you sir." He was practically bawling.

The Devil kept beating on him, "Not you. The hanging man." Corley was on his knees, taking the abuse.

Corley said "That's not a man, just a boy."

Multiplex said "You're a baby. He's more manly than ten of you. You will never be anywhere near his maturity. My master is barely hitting you and you can't stop crying. He's covered in blood and scars, those don't just appear but he hasn't made a sound." Multiplex was crouching, eye level with Corley.

The Devil said "Take him away." From behind the sergeant, Multiplex reached across Corley, grabbing exposed belly fat. Corley's chains touched the demon's arm briefly as Multiplex grabbed him. Multiplex dragged him away by the skin flab.

The Devil turned back to John, "Where were we?" John twisted in his chains, shaking blood out of his hair.

As the blood hit the floor the Devil said "Right. Torture." He walked over, "Please be still."

He walked behind John "Another problem with the demons is they think they have to use handheld devices. They don't see devices right in front of them."

He pulled John's torso near the underarms. The Devil was pulling on John in such a way that strained the shackles and caused pain. John felt it all, his threshold was higher than most in any species. He switched back to playing songs in his head instead of focusing on pain below his threshold. The Devil realized the pain was not affecting John. He dropped John, the resulting swinging might've been nauseating but John only felt confused.

The Devil told Multiplex "Take him away. You were right about this one."

Multiplex touched the lock on the wrist cuffs which unlocked them, he opened them. John swung more slightly than before. Multiplex did the same for John's shackled ankles. John barely caught himself before his head busted open. It wasn't graceful and he broke his wrists but he was still alive. Multiplex grabbed John's short hair to pull him to his feet.

Multiplex shoved John to the cells and threw him into one. He stumbled with the last shove, falling into the cell. He turned around and sat up on the floor. John closed his eyes and focused on all the sound he could hear, he stayed silent. In the surrounding cells there was moaning and crying and screaming. The prisoners were either breaking, broken or beyond both. In the cells they were alone in their agony.

Some sounds he couldn't place until he realized they were outside the cells. Soon he heard everything, even the Devil discussing ways to break him with Multiplex. John honed in on that conversation, it was an amazing experience like being there and overhearing. He realized he'd achieved some superhuman hearing thing.

The Devil said "Conquests are closed until we break this new arrival. My counter has his selective destruction back in full swing. Those worlds should be mine not gone."

Multiplex said "If we can't beat him into submission, we can convince him to join our cause."

The Devil said "Never. He's only here because we tried to take his world."

Multiplex said "His suffering is righteous, isn't it? His sacrifice shows heroism."

The Devil said "This is true. I see your point. You will make a fine lieutenant." There was a pause then the Devil continued the discussion "He does have some asset like qualities. Do you think you can sway him to our side?"

Multiplex said "Most definitely master."

The Devil said "Good. Do so then."

Multiplex said "I think we should let him sit in his suffering. I believe he may have been putting on a brave face."

The Devil said "Indeed. I know the phrase. This mind didn't expire as fast as expected, Danton spoke to me long after the expected expiration date."

Multiplex said "Perhaps it's the bloodline."

John stopped listening. He opened his eyes. The cells were a movie dungeon, with the firelight effect. A lot of the place reminded him of movies, out of the few things he could see that is. He fought his own pain to stand, he stepped forward. Stopping just before the bars, he had to hold them to keep from falling. He looked out at the other cells. His guesses were correct, he'd known exactly where what sound was coming from without looking.

Hubris kicked in, he wondered what he looked like leaning on the bars without a shirt. He didn't dare glance down, he could tell by the dripping feeling that he was covered in cuts and he knew some had healed but he was far from healthy. His white skin must be covered in gashes and red again by now. His pitch black hair was likely streaked red or sticky pink. Somehow he felt relatively fine, he wasn't human anymore. He took too many hits to feel like that.

A shadow drifted towards his cell, proving the demons were part of the darkness. He didn't need to know that. The shadow held out a silhouette hand, John took the hand. He felt himself healing. The shadow/ demon was the healer. It pulled away as soon as John was healed enough to survive future torments.

As it disappeared John's neighbor across the way said "Hey. How are you still standing like you're fine?"

The inmate looked John over, "What is going on with you kid?"

His curious eyes met John's dead eyes "I get it, you're one of the broken ones. You've given up on a rescue. Not me, I know the Legion of Heroes will storm this place for us humans. Gotta be ready to run." Another demon of darkness, Multiplex, entered.

The inmate said "Can't talk now." John was almost tempted to tell the human to relax, to reveal Multiplex's secret.

Multiplex stopped at John's cell, "You're alive," sounding slightly surprised.

John thought to him "Thought that was the idea. You keep me alive enough to feed on pain."

Multiplex smiled then stopped, realizing John hadn't spoken. He said "Time to go." John took a measured step back, not stumbling. Multiplex moved the cell door open without a key and John realized nothing had keyholes. He removed John and they marched out, no shoving needed. They went back into the pitch.

John had figured out that it was colder where he came in than it was in the torture chambers. He guessed that he'd landed outside and the chambers were inside. By that logic Multiplex marched them outside. He still couldn't see in the pitch that made up most things there. Multiplex said "Say it." John looked at what he thought was Multiplex, he could've been wrong.

Multiplex said "Claim my name." John kept staring like Multiplex was crazy.

Multiplex said "The way you get in here. Let's merge." John looked forward and stayed silent.

"Oh, I get it. You won't make a sound here then do it in your head." John played music in his head. That was the last straw. Multiplex shoved John to the ground. John saw a quick flick of light, the glisten of a blade then the pain came as Multiplex cut him with the flick knife. The pain was worse than before as Multiplex was peeling his skin with the knife.

Multiplex's anger simmered down, he said "This doesn't hurt because you're used to it. You grew up with people hurting you physically. The scientists who studied you and people like Corley." With a flick of light the knife was gone.

Multiplex said "This is a war. We conquer worlds to keep a destroyer from taking them. People like you weaken us, aiding the destroyer." John was unmoved and in pain, the knife cut deep.

Multiplex said "You are really committed to not talking. I don't have to imagine where your head is at, you're projecting that to me." He pulled John off the ground then dropped him again as the cuts showed their depth by letting gravity move some important stuff in his chest. Multiplex stumbled back a few steps and John saw it. He finally figured out why Multiplex was different. He was a demon with humanity, linked to the Blake family.

John looked up at Multiplex, questioning. In his head he was considering using his powers to blur the accident away. Multiplex said "Do it." John blurred for a moment then he was back to his normal self, covered in the old bloody beating marks and cuts. He stood, still an amazing feat. with all of his injuries. He walked up to Multiplex and they marched back, Multiplex shoved him back into the cell.

John leaned on the bars, his neighbor across the way was more beaten than when he left. He remembered the Hell beasts fed on pain, maybe that was indulgence to them. "Are you in on a deal?" His neighbor asked when Multiplex was gone. John nodded, becoming a stereotype.

The man suddenly recognized John, he said "Messiah." John was visibly surprised by that.

The man laughed "Things are not always as they appear." He changed form, briefly going alien before changing back to prove his point.

The inmate said "In fact I got the term Legion of Heroes from your head."

John started looking around, he pointed at another cell then made an expanding gesture with his hands. Sure enough a woman was dragged in, she was screaming as she was thrown into the cell. The inmate across the aisle said "Amazing." John made a shrinking gesture, reverse the one he'd made to signal her screaming. Four shadows followed the woman in, two to restrain the erratic lady and two to drag the dead body out. The body was covered in wild gashes, cuts, blood and among it all a faint mark on the chest like the insignia the Devil drew with the torch.

John finally looked down and saw the same faint mark on his own chest among the injuries sustained. The inmate across the way realized what John saw, "You're a marked man. That's the king's mark. The shadows won't leave anyone in here long unless the prisoner is marked. That thing died because the king forgot about his toy." John nodded glumly.

The neighbor said "The upside is possibly less torture. The king has to drop the mark for demons to feed on your pain or blood." John closed his eyes, he thought back to the first problems his father had. The short term memory loss, he'd make dinner then a few hours later ask what they wanted for dinner. He tried to figure out if his father broke in phases or if Danton had broken all at once. He wondered which is better.

The neighbor said "All at once is better, both for the broken and the family. If it's slow then both think they're savable." John opened his eyes and put fingers to his lips, shut up.

The shapeshifter said "The demons took the body and ran."

John thought "Legion can't free us. The locks prevent that. No keyholes."

The shapeshifter said "You're right. Even if anyone broke in and got here, we'd still be prisoners." John reminded himself that he chose to be there, for his little brother and his world.

The Devil came in, must have a guard because the prison got darker. The Devil said "You will break. I know you have that high hold but it will happen and it will be by my hand."

John "I care why? You've said this before."

The Devil said "It will happen."

John "You're scared, That's why you need the guard in an empty room. The prisoners are all locked up."

The Devil was angry, he said "You will break even if you have to die first."

John "You're just giving me reasons not to break and you're not going to release me because that violates our deal. Violate our deal and you lose everything. Your exact words were 'you have my word, by my power and my kingdom, I will not allow any of my kind to enter your world as long as that is your will.' My will hasn't changed."

The Devil said "You think yourself special. I am king, I can change the rules whenever I please."

John "I haven't said a word. You look like you're losing your mind."

The Devil said "You think you're special." John pointed to the mark on his chest with one hand and at the cell with the other hand.

The Devil said "You think you're smart. By your own belief you are hear to die." John stayed silent, playing the words back in his head. The Devil's lips curled then he left. John leaned forward on the bars, not even trying to stand up straight anymore.

The inmate across the way said "You're brave, Messiah."

John was not a Messiah, if anything he was a monster. He wasn't human anymore. Max told him how people became monsters. They simply stopped being human, everyone feared them so they were labeled a monster. Max believed in good monsters. Part of his problem was that people didn't care what they labeled a monster, the good got mixed up with the bad. Mirror Master wanted to end the mix up, for centuries people have been throwing their monsters into other dimensions. Max grew up in another dimension, good monsters kept him alive while he learned to survive.

John carefully walked back to his bunk. His injured and blood soaked feet made walking its own challenge. He wasn't listening to the kook. He laid on the bunk and let nightmares overtake him. Reading his mind during nightmares was pointless, not that anything in Hell had a point anyway.

Multiplex dragged John to the throne area, without waking him. He woke up when Multiplex threw him down in front of the Devil's throne. His head was pounding and he realized the Devil was doing something to it. He straightened up his expression, not showing the pain. It increased and he pushed himself to focus on something else.

The voice said "You really don't break well." The pain subsided. Multiplex pulled John off the ground. He held John in place by sliding his arms under John's, not that he needed to. John wasn't going to try anything, he was staying of his own free will.

Both Multiplex and the king knew a sure fire way to break John, through Matt, but the deal blocked that option. So they were stuck using less refined methods that did nothing to their prisoner. John wouldn't break without Matt being in danger but that was out of the question with the deal in place.

The Devil lost his cool with John. He was beating the boy like some simple school bully. Like Multiplex the Devil still had some received some impulses from Danton. Hurting John set those impulses ablaze, every fiber told him to stop. He was trying to ignore them, as his hits landed they grew stronger. He eventually calmed down and sat on his throne. Multiplex let go of John, who instantly fell from his grasp.

The Devil mentally controlled his demons, he told Multiplex "Take him down. Finish our work." Multiplex obeyed, grabbing one leg and dragging John away. Hard head hits left John's head swimming, drowning in the waves made by his own mind. He couldn't think straight. Multiplex threw John on the whipping board, instead of restraining him the metal cuffs were keeping him from sliding off.

Multiplex was linked to John and his master knew it. Mentally John was gone to most but he could still be hurt without being all there. He was accused of being crazy before he came to Hell the second time. John's force of will wasn't the thing keeping him from speaking, the brain damage was. Multiplex used a combo to do his job on John. He used their link, his words and the normal demon methods to hurt his old host. The words did nothing because John's brain wasn't processing anything. The damage kept him from realizing what Multiplex was doing, he wasn't feeling the pain because the message wasn't through the sea.

When Multiplex was satisfied his king would be pleased, he returned John to his cell and sent for the healer. John's brain processed nothing until the healer did its job, just as he was healed all of the pain hit him at once as his brain began processing the receptors' messages. His mouth was too dry to cry out or he would've screamed. The healer hurried out of the area. It took almost an hour for all of the data to be processed mentally, for the first time since his return John was in agony.

Eventually, his scarred body stopped screaming at his brain. He felt it simmer down and the pain subsided. He could finally process everything else that happened. John replayed everything Multiplex communicated with him, he processed all the words and actions of both beings that had possessed Danton. Things started to click into place. Multiplex's species retains trace amounts of their hosts. That's why he wanted to break Mercury before the transfer, he didn't want the speedster's heroic nature stuck in him. The king was slightly restrained in his actions against John because Danton would never hurt his son. Multiplex had a double dose of humanity from the Blacks.

Multiplex was a family name, the power was passed down in his family for centuries. It had nothing to do with modern science. When his ancestors faced facts that they couldn't change the monsters, they built a stronger barrier between the two worlds. They put the key in their own family, locking the border until an angry Danton reopened it for his revenge. Multiplex took advantage of Danton. That's why the king looked like John's father because Danton in his grief made a deal. He gave himself up for his vengeance. Danton died to kill Steve Scotts.

That realizations hit John like a freight train. His father had chosen his own fate, Mercury was as innocent as Matt. Multiplex had used him, he chose his host because he knew he could manipulate John. Using his feelings towards his father's death, his fate was sealed from the beginning.

The king sensed John connecting the dots, he sent the guards to stop John. They rushed the cell, a million beings of pure darkness entering a confined space holding their king's greatest enemy. John was too lost in thought to feel any of their attempts to use pain to snap him out of it. Multiplex came in, the demons got out of his way. Multiplex took John to the king, throwing him in front of the Devil's throne.

The Devil hit John with so much pain it overloaded his brain. He grabbed his head, he couldn't think with all of the pain coursing through his head. He looked up at the Devil disguised as Danton.

The voice said "You have become nothing more than a bother. Therefore I will grant you a single favor. You must speak the deal you wish to make." The pain eased to an annoying buzz in John's head.

John uncurled from the ball he'd made. He put his hands down in front of himself as he got to his knees, eyes facing down. The room was brighter than before, the demons made the dimension dark. John made no effort to accept the offer.

The voice said "If you would like I will return you to you world, my word will still stand. Just nod." John shook his head.

The voice said "You refuse such a generous offer."

The Devil was angry. John saw Multiplex coming. He stood and spread his arms for Multiplex, he was ready to take the hits. Multiplex stopped approaching. The Devil took his anger out on John. Every time he was knocked down, John stood back up for the next hit.

This infuriated the Devil, he might as well have been smiling as he struggled to his feet. He looked the Devil in the eyes each time, challenging the body snatcher. He saw Danton was gone, he was just a shell for the monstrous king to inhabit. The punches always landed soon after John stood, he looked inside Danton's eyes for only a second before he fell. He stood slower each time, soon he wouldn't himself up. He got up very slowly, John held his finger up '1 minute'. He got his feet all the way under himself. He nodded, the Devil stood in front of him.

The Devil said "You are a fighter. You fight to your feet. You could fight for me. Let's make a deal." John's knees shook, not from fear but from strain. John began to fall so Multiplex delivered a stool for John to fall on.

The Devil sat on his throne. He said "You're a fighter. Fight for me as my champion. You can stop my counter from destroying worlds. Just by challenging his champions, my child."

John shook his head. He didn't like the idea of fighting someone just to settle scores for false gods. His opponent would be some poor soul forced into the matches. He held his arms out and stood, anticipating anger.

The Devil laughed, "All champions are given the choice. You can choose not to be my champion. I don't understand why you insist on being beaten instead."

Multiplex came forward, he pushed John down onto the stool. He looked at the king and lost his courage, he said "Healer? He's beaten, right?"

The Devil said "Yes but do not return him to the cell yet."

Multiplex said "Understood." He dragged John to the field of hot coals, releasing at the edge of the field.

Multiplex said "You are an absolute moron. You should have taken the deal. Champions are treated very well." John said nothing.

Multiplex mentally told John that Multiplex is the translation for the first superhuman name. He also mentioned that he isn't immortal. He was never really visible because he is a demon of darkness but John felt his exit.

Two demons came over him and John instantly knew who they were or so he thought. He thought it was Multiplex and the healer but he was wrong. Two new tormentors had arrived. The Devil was not happy to let John be healed after such a little beating. He blocked Multiplex's healer order and sent two new tormentors.

The two demons grabbed John and dumped him in the middle of the field of hot coals. He instantly burned in the field. He couldn't stand, the drop had shattered his entire left leg from his thigh down. He stayed there, his pants caught fire, for a moment.

John remembered he could walk on his hands. He slid his right leg under his left to lift himself into a handstand. He let the pain enter his mind as his palms burned. He adjusted to the pain and began walking towards the edge of the field. The demons continually swooped down, slicing at him. He gritted his teeth and kept moving. He dropped down on the shore of the searing sea. Covered in cuts and flayed flesh. He felt everything and realized the demons had cut through damaged skin and bloody uninjured skin.

He could almost see the demons as they neared and landed. The demons drown his head under coals in the field. He opened his mouth out of reflex to scream and coals dropped into his mouth. When the demons pulled him up, he opened his mouth and pushed the coals out. They thought the silent one, John had let the coals into his mouth on purpose to prove something. They left to report what the king already knew, he was unbreakable.

The next two demons were Multiplex and the healer. Multiplex pulled John off the coals and held him down. The healer had to hurt John to heal him. His leg was the worst part. The healer couldn't fix his every injury. John didn't try to move on the healer, it was uncanny how much it made him look dead. The healer did its job, leaving the king's mark.

After the healer left, Multiplex and John linked. John thought "Is champion a permanent position?"

Multiplex asked mentally "Why?"

John thought "Just researching."

Multiplex told him "The king can afford to treat his champions well because most die in early matches."

John thought "It's not like pain fuel is any less of a death sentence."

Multiplex responded "You don't have a death sentence. The healer has to keep you alive for the king to torment. Other prisoners have death sentences since we eventually don't care about them."

John thought "What happens to the broken? Who accept their fate? Like Corley?"

Multiplex thought back "They live in constant fear until they die."

John thought "I meant as far as feeding you. Fear is a form of pain."

Multiplex thought "Not a form we can feed on. Are you seriously considering being a champion?"

John answered "Maybe I can make some kind of deal with the king."

Multiplex shoved him to the side, steering him. Multiplex thought "You need to run the deal by me this time."

John laid down on the table and slid his hands into place for Multiplex to lock them. Multiplex thought to him "Hold that thought. This is going to hurt." They severed.

Multiplex picked up the whip. He said "Back to me."

John rolled over and slid his hands into the restraints. Multiplex touched the locks and they snapped shut. For show he cracked the whip before hitting the skin on the back of John's head. A jolt hit John that made him flinch reflexively. After the brush with brain damage he made pain part of himself so it wouldn't overtake him again.

Multiplex traded the whip for two knives, he carved John's exposed skin. He took a step back, most demons would do this to decide how else to torture the silent one, John. When he took a step back, John opened his eyes and looked at the vast black surrounding him. Multiplex took his two knives to John's sides, making gils with them. Lastly he took the knives and made one large cross on the back of John's head.

Multiplex tapped the locks, when they were all open he said "Roll over." John didn't have to be dragged into place, he rolled when told to. Multiplex locked him in place on his back. He set the knives down, they disappeared in the darkness. Multiplex sat down "You are going to become the king's champion. You will fight whatever champion he orders you to and you will do it freely." John rolled his eyes then regretted it as he still felt the pain of everything that happened, it was lessened but still there.

Multiplex said "You know why? You'll do it to protect the worlds that my master wants to conquer. Most of the time his conquests are worlds that won't survive his counter. You're a hero, so act like one. He won't make the same offer twice."

John looked at his arms in the restraints then pulled his neck over the metal brace to look at all the blood pouring out under and from his chest. Multiplex said "Champions are treated very well. Whatever you want it's yours as his champion." John glared at him. Most aren't bound to their tormentor so they can't see them but John could make out Multiplex's shape. Sometimes he saw a hybrid of him and Danton, that was what Multiplex looked like to him.

Multiplex said "Yes, anything. He won't refuse your offer if it means beating out his rivals or his counter. Most champions die in the first few matches so he doesn't lose much granting their wishes."

John opened his mouth to speak then quickly closed it. Multiplex said "You will have to speak. I don't understand why you are so afraid of speaking here. It's just like Earth as far as speaking. My master will ignore you if you don't speak to him. It seems he doesn't need you to speak to understand you but he'll want to hear you when he's filling your requests." John leaned back, laying flat on the table. He didn't care what Multiplex said, he wouldn't fight for the Devil.

Multiplex said "Unlike a lot of the people in your life, the life you had when I was part of you. Unlike a lot of those people and even my master, I do not want to hurt you. Don't misinterpret this as a silver tongue thing but you did force my hand. You know my kind has to hurt prisoners, it's a pain thing. You're silent, not unfeeling. Pain and blood, that's our food.

"That's why we feed you nothing but blood, we have nothing but blood to feed you. Once you feed on it, you're hooked. We're the world's worst drug dealers, you give us pain and we feed you blood so you keep giving us more pain. You refuse to speak, you refuse to make a sound and you even refuse to feed on blood.

"You shouldn't worry. When you die we drain your blood, true but we never force any cannibalism. We only feed prisoners blood from a different species. You and Jacob Corley will never feed on each other's blood. At least we won't make you, I'll admit cannibalism still happens.

"As far as prisoners go, you're lucky. You're a VIP, very important prisoner. Many cells are like tenements. Hundreds of prisoners dying in one confined space, at least with tenements the people left to work. Not with the cells. The people are there mostly just to die. Some conquests are so easy or short, prisoners didn't have time to die so the new arrivals are shoved in one cell after their introduction. I do have a silver tongue but I don't use it much here.

"Thank you by the way, you're the reason I was promoted. My master hates righteous sufferers but he does like a challenge and you are a great challenge, my part in your history got me promoted."

He was pacing around John, trying to figure out the best way to cause pain. He wanted to impress his master. John relaxed, he knew panicking was pointless. Multiplex would inflict pain, that was his job. He would run about causing pain for anyone his master told him to. He had no choice. John felt nothing for this fact, there's nothing he could do about it.

Multiplex finally made his decision. He tossed a cattle prod over John, another demon caught it. Soon the shadows were all showing themselves as demons. They worked in sync with each other, hurting John more than anyone could ever hope to. They spent hours hurting him like he was a dead body they were learning on, they flipped him around. John wondered how feeding on pain worked and he wondered how the king was fed.

John was in a lot of pain for a few hours then it suddenly stopped. Invisible demons released John's restraints, they dragged him and threw him in the empty cell. Going from pain to nothing left him so numb he couldn't move. He stayed laying on his face where he landed for more time than he spent being tortured. Until finally he could turn over, he couldn't sit up at all, rolling once was all he could manage.

The inmate across from his cell saw all the damage, as he was thrown in his cell "Messiah, what have they done to you?" John couldn't hear him. He was numb, body and mind.

John thought he saw the white light when Multiplex cleared the room. "Why do you call him Messiah? He is not your savior, he can't save himself given the chance to rise from the gutter." Multiplex was standing in front of John's cell which told John what caused the light change. Multiplex was speaking to the scarred inmate across the way.

The inmate said "He hasn't broken, after everything you've done to him he doesn't break."

Multiplex said "True. That's only because he thinks he's winning. He thinks that by breaking our first portal, he's somehow saved everyone. We can always build another portal to any world we wish." Multiplex's voice had changed, he sounded like Prince Arthur from the Merlin TV show.

Multiplex turned to him "You're not in that bad of condition. You won't die anytime soon." He left, the light stayed. The darkness demons must be doing something for the Devil, too busy to guard prisoners. Maybe the demons were ordered off guard duty permanently, the dungeon never darkened for hours. John eventually passed out.

Hr didn't know how to tell time down there. He didn't know how long it took him to pass out, how long to wake up, or how long he'd been down there in demon time. He woke up before the demons dragged him out, that was all he knew. It wasn't as bright without the demons as he thought before he passed out. It was still dim, just not full of darkness.

He woke up able to move, he moved to the bars and looked across the corridor at the other cell. At first he couldn't figure out what was wrong with the picture, besides the obvious Hell related things, then he realized the inmate lying like a corpse wasn't the same neighbor that Multiplex had taunted before he passed out. It was a new inmate, maybe a new arrival. He saw motion as someone entered, not shadows, not demons, someone with an actual body. It was his old neighbor, strutting around without a demon escort.

He stopped at John's cell, "You really are stupid. You could've had everything, just for being a gladiator." John laid down on the bunk in his cell. The gladiator, as he called himself, pointed at the door and it opened.

He pulled John off the shelf of a bunk, "You could've had everything you've ever wanted. Why wouldn't you take that deal? I just have to say the word and you're mine, you'll serve me."

John thought "Everything except a soul, you lose that in the bargain." Almost like he was scripting a rant, which he was. With his thoughts he went on "I might be a monster on my world. It's better to be a monster than a weapon."

The gladiator had started shouting at John "Why are you so stupid? You're not a Messiah. You're nothing but a moron." John didn't even have a mental response. The gladiator threw him against the wall, his head cracked open. It didn't stop there, he started acting like a darkness demon.

It only took a look for the gladiator to see what he'd become. He backed away, trying to think about how it all started. The door slammed shut on him before he could leave. He froze, as if that blew his mind.

The cell was one of the bigger cells, it was huge compared to most. Two doors could fit on either side of the one, making it the size of three cells. There was a shelf bunk in each back corner. Some cells had over a hundred occupants, that likely caused the cannibalism, when demon attention left those cells so did the blood from other species.

John hefted and threw himself on his bunk. The ex-gladiator asked "How can you be so calm? This was just an elaborate trap for you." John tilted his head, the man saw his eyes and calmed down. He fell on his own bunk, still stunned that he was just some pawn in an elaborate game. He said "Sorry about what I said. Guess I was getting full of myself."

Multiplex was at the door "Yes, you were. You should've kept bashing his head in, that was what you were supposed to do. That's why we let you win those fights, to make you crazy enough to kill him. But no, just a glance and you're back to your puddle state. You're not even a righteous sufferer like him."

John's cellmate said "Righteous sufferer, that's not a real thing."

Multiplex said "John, here. John, that's his name. It's not Messiah or Multiplex, that's my name but his family has a history of using it. John, here broke our portal to his world and let us have him to save his whole world. My king thought 24 hours home with Matt, his brother, would get him to break the deal so we could take over. But no, he spent most of that time in Atlantis, avoiding Matt, spent one hour with Matt then wrote his story down before calling me for a ride. You're a worm, he's a heroic prisoner. My master wanted you to kill him to solve our little marked man problem."

John's cellmate stood "All your words do is prove he is a Messiah, a savior."

Multiplex said "It's a little unorthodox but I'm going to kill you. You've failed our lord and now you've insulted me."

He threw open the cell, John hobbled into his way. Multiplex threw him down and moved forward, the door was closed behind him. John pulled himself up and got in the way again. He kept doing that until he made Multiplex mad enough to distract him from his cellmate. Multiplex figured out what happened and pulled John out of the cell, saying "One prisoner is as good as another for food." He was implying death but John knew he didn't feed on that.

As he was dragged away, John mentally told Multiplex "You force cannibalism by neglecting prisoners. You stuff them in a cell and leave them to die. They're hooked on blood because of you so when one dies they feed." Multiplex threw him at a wall.

Multiplex asked "How sure are you?" John called it logic in his head.

Multiplex said "I still have to do my job. The man in your cell is still a deadman."

John "What would it take to save him?"

Multiplex said "If you became champion then you could get him a pardon."

John told him "I think I need to talk to the king." Multiplex dragged him before the king.

Multiplex announced "I think we have our champion."

John thought "He's wrong, not his fault. He added two and two while I was doing division."

The king said "My son you must stop this stupid behavior. We know we cannot beat it out of you, that much is obvious."

John thought "I will accept the gladiator's punishment as my own. Please, pardon him."

The king said "You want me to pardon that fool who was supposed to kill you. You will take his place in death. No deal."

John "You know I would do anything for the innocent. That fool is innocent, a pawn that can still be played if you do not take him off the board. Guilt is a powerful man breaker. Allow him to continue his service."

The king said "That I can agree to. What does it take for him to name one a Messiah?"

John "I watched his introduction, I think, when he recognized me later he called me Messiah. If one will not break then use him for the Messiah claim. My not breaking was his explanation for the Messiah claim."

The king said "His life will be spared, so long as he agrees to serve me in that capacity. He may be useful yet in breaking others. A guilt trip trap with this Messiah claim."

Multiplex said "I'm sure we can convince him to serve in that capacity for his life."

The king said "I will send another to do that."

John shouted in his mind "No!" The king looked down, "I mean it has to be Multiplex. His silver tongue will ensure you get your trap."

The king said "Multiplex, make him serve. I'll begin alone." Multiplex left. The king picked John up and just before he began to punch, he dropped John.

Behind him was a glowing woman holding a gun to his back. She said "He belongs with us." Blond hair, green eyes, white skin. She was beautiful and deadly.

The king turned around "He chose to stay here of his own untainted free will." John had climbed to his knees.

The woman laughed "Untainted? You threatened his world's freedom knowing full well that freedom was the reason he came in the first place." She was not happy. John could feel the shackles around his wrists and ankles, phantom cuffs if that's a thing. He raised his hand accordingly.

The woman looked at him, the king said "He doesn't talk. We call him the silent one. I can understand him, you'll need me to translate."

A bright light coated them then they were in a desert. The glowing woman said "Neutral ground. None of us are home here." She looked at John, "You do realize that you are not in fact shackled nor do you have to kneel."

John stood, he looked around. He wasn't in Hell, Heaven or home His throat was too dry to speak.

The woman moved the gun into her left hand. She used her right hand to grab and toss to John a canteen.

He looked inside then drained the water before speaking. John said "He wasn't lying. I chose to stay."

The woman smiled, she said "You belong with my people not this conqueror and his terrorists."

John said "Said the woman with the gun who just abducted us."

She said "You've done quite a number on him."

John said "He's a terrorist and a conqueror but your people are destroyers and world enders. I'd rather stay in my current position."

She angrily marched over to him, gun in her hand by her side.

John sidestepped, he took the gun as he knocked her to the ground. He pointed the gun at her. John saw her eyes. "Relax. I'm not going to kill you. You are going to take your gun and everyone will return to their regularly scheduled activities like this never happened because nothing happened."

He dropped the gun next to her. She seized it and filled his request. John dropped to his knees as they arrived back, he glared up at the king. The Devil dropped his shock and pulled John off the ground.

The regularly scheduled beating resumed. Every method was used on him without the healer visiting. He walked across the coalfield. He was frozen, drown, burned, electrocuted, cut up, beat up and everything imaginable with a few combos thrown in before he was locked back up.

John's cellmate dragged the beaten boy to his bunk. He wanted to thank John for saving his life. He ran to his side of the cell after laying John down. It was a long time after the marathon torment before the healer saw John, he was to stew in his pain.

John quickly passed out, he slept through entire conquests. His cellmate marched out for his regular introduction to be performed in front of heroes. Cannibalism was at a low since corpses were regularly burned fast and prisoners weren't ignored as much.

John's healer privileges were suspended but his cellmate was a regular after heroes broke. Every time John woke up the Devil tried to make his pain worse. His cellmate dragged him to his bunk every time he was returned on the brink of death. John never had a break unless it was meant for him to stew in the pain. He never broke, his behavior would at times suggest otherwise since he always took the pain.

Multiplex dragged him out of his cell

He thought he knew what was happening, good thing he didn't bet on it. Multiplex set him down on a stool in front of the Devil's throne. The Devil said "I have a proposition for you, my son." John looked at him, no need to talk or think things over he was likely not going to accept.

The king said "As you know my counter is a destroyer. He and his kind are all about righteousness. My offer is for you to join him to end the destruction."

John hung and shook his head, "I'm not a hero. This is a bad deal. I'd have to break our current deal."

The king said "You would not be breaking our current deal. Accepting another deal does not break our current deal. That deal is always in place."

"I'm still not a hero," John thought.

The king said "You will do this. Even if I have to release your world from my protection. My counter and I can't directly interfere with the other's plan. That's the reason we have champions."

John "You're not going to take away the protection order. That would break the deal. My world is protected from your kind's invasion."

The king said "I don't have to protect your world. I can keep my kind in line." John continued to refuse.

The king laughed "You think you have a choice."

Multiplex took over and John was sent home. Multiplex must've used the speed trick because John had his shirt and his pants weren't burned. He arrived in the Legion of Heroes HQ. He immediately fell to the ground as Legionnaires turned to see what came in. They called in Dr. Frost. She clipped a watch monitor on and said "Put him in a pod." Without a word, they did. Katrina set the system to replace the damaged cells. The scan on him had put his DNA and other information the machine needed on file.

Legion met to discuss John's return. Dark War asked "How bad was it this time?"

Dr. Frost admitted "It was close to illegal use of the pod."

Alien asked "How close?"

Katrina said "He was crashing when the anesthesia was administered."

Dark War said "That's not close. That was illegal use."

Alien said "I thought as long as he's alive it's legal to use the cloning pods to save him in critical condition."

Katrina said "The law set standards for critical condition. Crashing is beyond critical by law."

Mercury asked "How serious is the law?"

"Interpol enforced," said Katrina Frost, "Once a person is considered dead, use of the machine is no longer a life saving procedure."

Mercury said "That makes some sense."

Alien said "Good thing John is an exemption. We have records showing the military used illegal cloning on him."

Colonel Cold said "Blackmail."

Heat said "Really?" He smiled "That's kid stuff."

Colonel Cold said "We should wait to cross that bridge until we get there. Don't show your hand tools soon."

Neptune said "Perhaps you're right."

Colonel Cold said "John's deal might be gone. We have to prepare all heroes for that possibility."

Alien asked "How?"

Colonel Cold said "Free tour of the base. We all have our run ins with unaffiliated heroes. When we have those run ins, invite the heroes back to a base."

Mercury asked "How do we prepare?"

Duplex said "I don't think I can do that trick again."

Colonel Cold asked "How long will the pod take to heal him? For now we need to work in shifts with the immune people."

Dr. Frost said "Less than a day."

Colonel Cold said "In that case we won't even need to make preparations."

Heat said "Plus that makes it easier to hide."

Colonel Cold said "I think we're done here. It's not that time of year."

Heat asked "What's Christmas have to do with our meetings?"

Colonel Cold said "The annual ceremony. Where we welcome new members and people find out about Legionnaires leaving the team."

Every hero seems to get it in their heads that without them, either as a symbol or person, their city would fall apart. Not many hero retirements, at least not public ones anymore. Legion's predecessor team the Hero Guild publicly retired, the team's headquarters was a tourist attraction now.

John's natural replication power assisted the cloning pod and sped up the process. He walked in just as the meeting was ending. John asked "How did I get back here?"

Duplex said "Same way as always. We have no idea."

John said "Great. I don't think there's going to be an invasion. I think they've moved on. Pull up Jasper Corley, US Army."

Duplex pulled his tablet out from the shelf under the table in front of him. He said "Spell it."

John said "C-O-R-L-E-Y. I think."

Duplex entered it "He disappeared during the invasion. Led an unit against the rioting people."

John said "I know. I saw him. He was scared of his own shadow. Multiplex's kind is pure darkness. That doesn't mean anything."

Duplex said "So you're not blind this time."

John said "Guess not. I just wondered if anyone else was returned."

Duplex said "I didn't realize it until you were gone. You have no life here. Any Nexus City cop is liable to take a shot at you given the chance."

John asked "Is there a point?"

Duplex said "Not really. You're just the only abductee that's true for."

John said with a sigh "That."

He explained "Corley was scared of his own shadow. That's another way of saying in constant fear. If you remember, I didn't get very scared there. I think that something forced the king to make me a deal, some law he can't break. Whatever it is the rest of the abductees as you put it didn't qualify for the 24 hours."

Colonel Cold said to John "So you're back, again."

John said "You know it's not going to be permanent. That's sort of a trend with these returns."

Dark War said "So are deals. Did you make another deal with the king?"

John said "No. Actually the last thing I did was refuse a deal. Dang it, I know what the deal was and it's the worst yet."

Duplex said "That's not hard. Your deals saved this dimension."

John said "Which is why I think there was some ancient law or something that gave me the 24 hours since no one else taken during the invasion had a choice. Whatever you want to call their race, in every invasion they take natives. They usually win the conquests but I don't think that does anything for the abductees, opposed to failed conquests."

Dr. Frost said "You're the only one they keep letting go. Your mind is likely a treasure trove of data on them."

John said "Good thing it's impossible to access. What did Sigmund Freud discover?"

Colonel Cold said "Sigmund Freud is the guy who told us that our minds block things we're not ready to process, essentially."

Heat said "But that only works through the subconscious, meaning you don't control it." Legionnaires stared at Heat.

Colonel Cold said "Heat and I balance each other, I don't deal with idiots. I think I've proven that."

Mercury barked "You consider Legion full of idiots?"

John said "That was a statement, as in no response necessary."

Mercury stood, John said "Don't tempt me. I know you were exonerated."

Duplex said "Just because John and Multiplex are two different things doesn't mean only one of them hates Mercury, I think that's one of their similarities." Mercury sat down, not poking the bear.

John said "I didn't need your help, Matt. I was just proving Cold's point. Legion is full of idiots. It's like you forget Shifter is a telepath while we've been arguing about looking into my mind."

Shifter said "I read your mind when you came in, making sure you are John Blake not Multiplex."

Everyone stared back to his seat near the rear head, the founders' seats. He sat across from Mercury. Alien was at the very head, flanked by Dark War on his right and Amazon on his left next to Mercury.

John said "You still call yourselves a Legion but don't take advantage of the terminology that opens. Founders could be called Centurions if you're really a Legion of Heroes."

Alien said "New members have brought that up."

Colonel Cold finished "Until we realize the reason they don't. Everyone has equal say at meetings."

John asked "How long has it been this time in your time?"

Heat said "Two years, give or take. You?"

John said "No idea. I passed out a few times."

John noticed Matt's goggles, "What's the frost for?"

Heat said "It's supposed to help cover up when his eyes glow."

John used his speed trick to take one of Bloodshed's guns. He said "Remember the pencil trick." He stripped the weapon, the gun replicated with him, he reloaded one of the two guns then absorbed his multiple.

Bloodshed said "Okay, give me my gun."

John pulled another gun from his waistband, "Which one?" He put the stripped gun together and tossed it to Bloodshed.

Nightwatch said "Okay. How'd you do it?"

John said "See, powers are just as good for magic as practical use." He spun, stopped and fired his second gun, the one he still had. Suddenly an intruder became visible and jumped towards John, he ducked down as Nightwatch crashed onto the intruder.

Shifter said "I did not sense the intruder's presence."

Duplex said "Only one person is capable of breaking in here. We gave him a key so he stopped."

John said "Shifter couldn't sense the intruder because there was nothing to sense."

The male intruder kicked Nightwatch away, ending their tussle and in a feminine voice said "Very good."

John said "You made a mistake. You let me get a gun." He pointed at the intruder, "You know I don't care. We could be in space for all I know." S/he looked around then disappeared in a bright flash.

Nightwatch asked "What was that?"

John said "No idea. I encountered one before, tried to kill the dimension's king and get me to join its side. No clue what it is. Like what Multiplex is, I don't know."

Duplex said "You saved the king."

John nodded, Matt said "You're a moron."

John said "Tell me something I don't know."

Duplex asked "Did you ever think maybe that's why it let you go?"

John said "I hope it didn't, what you said. That would be breaking the deal which means they could invade again, I really hope that's not the case. No, I do not think that's why. I think I've passed out a few times since then, meaning that was awhile ago in their time. Time seems to be different in the other dimension."

Colonel Cold said "We know it's a multiverse out there. The current Mirror Master grew up in another dimension. We need to name this other dimension, John returns from every once in a blue moon."

John said "Repeat that last part, like the last two words."

Colonel Cold said "Blue moon, it means,"

John said "I know what it means. Is it possible for one to happen? You just said it's a multiverse. And unless you have serious short term memory loss, you just saw the same thing I did."

Colonel Cold said "If the phenomenon exists then it seems to occur in a universe or dimension we have not yet encountered. Good enough answer for you."

John stared for a minute then shook his head "Why don't you speak like that a lot more? Seriously, could get you somewhere sounding like Heat can't."

Heat stood up "What's that supposed to mean?" He took a step towards John. Suddenly a multiple was on him, pinning him to the table.

John said "It means what I said. If your partner spoke more like a businessman than he did a moronic criminals, he might go more places." Colonel Cold pulled his gun, John's multiple backed off and disappeared.

Heat stood, "You are really stupid."

John said "What are you going to do? Kill me? A) heroes don't do that," He glared at Mercury, "much. B) it's been two years, I think I'm already dead. C) do you really want to fight Duplex? Killing me could be the spark for him that Mercury killing my, our, Danton was for me. Might make another Multiplex. I thought Legion wanted to avoid a fourth Rogues team."

Colonel Cold said "You mean third."

John said "No. There were two adult iterations. We're on our third Mirror Master and on an unrelated note our third Weather Wizard. Technically your father worked with the second Weather Wizard, who is ours uncle. Have you checked to make sure Matt's intelligence can't be linked to his power? If you think about it, the brain is part of the body and our power is to make more bodies."

Duplex said "Clearly intelligence is not linked to our power because you're an idiot, you admitted it yourself."

John said "I'm an idiot? Matt,"

Duplex said "You have a bad habit bro."

John said "Oh, right, the goggles. I didn't know the rule applied to you without the mask. Sorry, I guess. Duplex, I'm your big brother. What makes you smarter than me?"

Dr. Katrina Frost said "Let's try to get close to back on track. John, you said time passes faster down there. A few days there is a few weeks here."

John said "I see where this is going. Didn't your machine scan me? What more data do you need?"

Dr. Frost said "Just meet me in the outpost." She left.

Colonel Cold glanced at his watch, "I have to go. Heat?"

Heat looked at his watch, "Right." They left. People seemed to think that Colonel Cold controlled Heat, there was a reason for that.

Duplex asked "Mercury, who won the wager?"

Mercury sighed, "You." He sped out and back, giving Duplex two hundred dollars.

Alien said "I think you won multiple wagers." He turned to Mercury "Can you check the records? See how much we actually owe him." Mercury grabbed all of Matt's winnings.

John said "You bet I'd return."

Duplex said "No, that was too much of a long shot. I bet Multiplex would come back. He's your ride so I win the wagers."

John said "A little white lie is a good thing."

Duplex said "Whatever."

John said "Two years. I am legally dead, right?"

Duplex said "Yes."

John said "I think this conversation has left the Legion meeting level of importance."

Bloodshed said "Yeah." The team broke. John used the speed trick and beat Duplex out.

He asked Katrina "What tests do you have in mind the machine didn't run?"

Katrina said "The pod only healed you. We don't know if or how the different dimension's time affected you. How are you still alive? You came back and began crashing. Why? Lots more questions."

John shook off his daze, "Sorry. I zoned out when you started rambling but I get the picture."

She said "Just stay there and don't move. We've made advancements in scanning." She picked up a tablet and began pushing buttons. A netted contraption dropped over John then metal casing slid over the netting. The machine quickly scanned John then retracted in one piece.

Dr. Frost said "We got a lot of data from that, just 3 years ago it would've taken hours in stasis to scan."

John said "Okay? Writing an essay for a grant or something?"

Katrina said "I just said that aloud. Woops. Just a few more small tests, things that can't,"

John said "Let's just do the tests." He walked towards the medbay.

Rico hurried up and grabbed his wife's hand "You okay?"

Katrina said "Apparently not. Rico, I think my powers are coming back. Let go before I kill you."

Hearing what she said, John stopped on the edge of the medbay. He looked back at the married couple then over to the team still seated. Recognized Professor Marcus Samsung, he said "You're supposed to be dead. I saw you die when I was Multiplex."

Marcus said "That was staged." John walked back and broke up the married couple's romance, possibly saving Rico in the process.

John said "You need body heat. I can make infinite bodies. Don't kill your husband." He put his hand on the back of her neck and kept replacing the dying cells.

Marcus said "Amazing. You may be the only one aside from a merged Rico and I who can do what you're doing right now."

John said "Great. I mean so long as I don't pass out that is."

Rico ran and pulled an unmarked box out of a drawer. He took the box to John then opened it, revealing granola bars. Rico said "Mercury and Blue Mercury can run on a few of these for hours. They burn through energy fast."

John used his free hand to grab one, keeping his hand on Dr. Frost's neck he tried to open the plastic wrap. Rico set the box down and opened it for him. John took it back and ate it in two bites. For hours they sat in 2 office chairs with his hand on her neck until she stopped absorbing his heat. John stood and yawned. He said "Thanks for the bars. I just realized being dead means I can't be in the legacy program. That complicates something very simple."

Chris said "Your room in the HQ is still there, it wasn't given to any new Legionnaire as quarters."

Katrina said "Unless we're being invaded and it's a strategy meeting, most Legionnaires don't show up to meetings. Once about every 3 or 4 months the team has a mandatory meeting. Chris, how's the projector project going along?"

Chris said "Well, any Nova Labs with an outpost sent someone and Legion left it up to us to figure out who's in charge. So to answer your question, it's not. Everyone is trying to tell everyone else what to do. I stopped showing up in week three, when we couldn't even agree what equipment is needed."

John said "You only need 2 people. Chris and Matt. Lockdown the rooms and cut the feeds. No one can undermine or second guess you when they can't see or speak to you."

Harry said "That is an excellent idea. I'll run it by the board. Of course calling Matt, Duplex."

John yawned again, he said "Whatever."

"Let's you in a bed before you pass out." Chris walked John away.

As they left Professor Samsung said "Maybe we should run some tests to make sure Hailstorm is no more."

Chris showed John to the cell they called his room in Legion's HQ. Chris laughed "It's basically a cell."

John said "It is. Still better than calling my ride back to the real ones. I need to sleep. Rejoin your team." Chris nodded and left.

John laid down and for the first time, in apparently 2 years, he didn't have nightmares when he slept. He woke up midday the next day, his access was no longer restricted. He just enjoyed life without the other dimension while he could. He hadn't tried to complete his mission so the king released him.

A few months after he was returned another invasion was set into motion. Renegades' member, formerly the youngest inductee into the Legion of Heroes, Heat blew up the device holding the portal open. He was arrested for multiple counts of murder after the explosion. Legion of Heroes' ally thief Kyle's sister was taken during the second invasion.

Meeting just outside the Delta tubes, Legion discussed ways to get Ms. Kyle back.

Mercury said "Kyle is going to kill us. His sister is all he cares about. When he gets out of jail, he will kill us."

Alien said "Only one person has ever returned from the other dimension."

Mercury said "John Blake. He's not a big fan of us."

Dark War said "He only hates you."

Amazon said "It's not like we have many options. John is the only one who's ever made it there and back."

John came in "I'm not going back and I'm not scared of any of you."

Alien said "We just need you to get one person back. We're not asking you to orchestrate a break out."

Mercury said "She's just a kid, your age."

John asked "Why is she so important to you?"

Alien said "Her brother is a friend, he's helped us out a few times."

Dark War got tired of the nice method, "You are going to help get her back."

John said "I'm not afraid of you. If she survives that place, she will scare you." Some heroes lost their patience, they had a brief fight with John.

After the fight Duplex said "We both know all I have to do is ask and you'll do it."

John said "You're not very smart but you are right."

Duplex said "Please go get her back for us."

John said "Fine. I am Multiplex." Heroes stared after he left, they couldn't believe how he'd just disappeared.

John was thrown down in front of the king's throne. The Devil king said "You're back. What do you think you're going to get here?"

John "Return the humans from my world. Once they recover, I'll return here. You have my word. Let me take their place. Please, I can take way more punishment than any regular human. Just let the people from my world return home, I'm begging you. Deal?"

The Devil said "You have a deal, you must return when you say you will."

John "Send Multiplex to ensure I keep my word."

The king said "Multiplex, escort our friends back."

John mentally asked "Can I take the girl who was dragged in by two enthralled, personally?"

Devil said "Yes you may. Violate our agreement and scared humans will be the least of your worries."

Multiplex showed John to Kyle, she was strapped down on a table and already affected by the trauma. Multiplex helped John free her and return clothes. Helping Kyle stand, John returned to the Legion HQ. Dark War and Alien instantly ran to help her, she lashed out at them. John made multiples, most flanked the original to distract Kyle while one took her down with a tranq dart to the neck from behind.

The heroes stared at John, "It's just a tranq. I'm not stupid, I'm not going to kill someone right in front of you. Trauma, I warned you."

Duplex said "You got all of the people back."

John said "Yup. You might want to take her to Nova Labs." Alien took Kyle to Dr. Frost.

Duplex asked "What deal did you make this time?" Alien had returned seconds after leaving.

John said "When the returned people recover, I have to go back."

Duplex said "Okay."

John said "She's not mentally okay, I think I have awhile."

Duplex said "I get it. You struck a deal to get out, again."

John said "I can't teleport between dimensions. This is the first time I offered the deal to get out."

A man appeared in a bright flash, clearly not one of Multiplex's species. He was the king's counter, God to the Devil. He said "John, join me. We can end my counter's reign of terror."

Behind John, the Devil king appeared. In Danton's voice he said "Take him out, John." John used his speed trick to get behind the false God, he knocked the destroyer down. Then he began chanting with his hand outstretched towards the conqueror Devil king. He was draining the destroyer for power.

The Devil said "Stop. What are you doing? Kill him." He slowly fell to John's chant, an attempt to restore Danton. The gibberish Multiplex had told him.

The king took over Duplex. Matt said "You shouldn't have done that, my son."

John said "Leave my brother alone."

Danton said "You can only possess a dead body."

John said "Take me as a host."

A possessed Matt said "This one is the most powerful Blake."

John said "Your kind will tear you to shreds in that form. Take me and you'll have a better chance of survival. Don't kill my brother."

The king in Matt's body said "My host has to be dead."

John said "I swear by my family and my power, I will die within the next 48 hours. Leave Matt alone."

Danton begged John "Don't make that deal."

John said "Deal?"

The possessed Matt said "You have 48 hours." The Devil king left Duplex's body.

Duplex asked "What happened?"

Danton said "Maybe we should talk about what just happened."

Duplex said "Okay. Right."

Danton said "Alone."

John said "Dad means for you to leave. Do homework or something. Duplex should clock out for a while. Now get out of here."

Duplex said "Alright, I'm leaving." He took a Delta tube.

John said "Direct works best. We need to see what powers you have now."

Danton said "Right after you come to your senses. You can't be serious about this. Have you lost brain matter?"

John said "Actually yes. After you died, the government found out I had your power."

Danton repeated "Government?"

John said "Technically military."

Danton said "That explains a lot. You still can't do this."

John explained "Matt needs you more than me. I can't walk down the street without ducking away from every cop. Any Nexus City cop would gladly take a shot at me, given the chance. As far as the world at large is concerned Multiplex and I are one and the same. Matt needs his father more than his brother. No one cares about Danton Blake. Mercury was exonerated for your murder after publicly confessing. That is proof of the fact."

Danton said "I made a bad deal for Steve Scotts' death."

John said "You die the same night he did. That was the deal. You thought you'd kill him then the police would kill you or something along those lines."

Danton said "In so many words, yes. John, don't do this."

John asked "Is it John or Jonathan? Is it Matt or Matthew? I don't know. We're both dead but people don't care about you. When Multiplex controlled me, he made a splash. You can be his dad, I can't be his brother. You know I'd go back for anyone. Family is a great motivator. Matt would be against this if he knew what was going on."

Danton said "There's no way to talk you out of this, is there?"

John said "There probably is. I just don't know what it is. Danton Blake is dead. John Blake is more recently dead. Elizabeth Blake is dead. Matt Blake is alive. Do the math, Matt is alone. Do you really want to press our luck?"

Danton said "No."

"You need a new identity. Danton Blake is dead, Matt Blake is the lone survivor of the family. I'm sure you can figure something out," John went to his room.

Danton asked "How old is he? How old are my sons?"

Mercury said "No idea physically with John. Matt is around 8. He's the youngest Legionnaire ever."

Danton said "Really. Matt was just a baby when I died. When Matt came home from the hospital, John was so excited. He kept running into our room at all hours, it was like Matt amazed him. After their mother, Elizabeth died John kind of took over being Matt's parents. I was a space case one day. I made dinner, mind wasn't on it then hours later asked about dinner, what John wanted for dinner. I was probably thinking about work, spent most of the time I had them thinking about it."

Mercury said "John would have you think that the entire time you were with them, they were elementary schoolers."

Danton said "I never actually enrolled them in school. They were homeschooled by their babysitter."

Mercury said "That explains why we couldn't find much record of them before foster care. That made it harder to make a case for illegal experimentation on John."

Danton said "You did not kill me. I made you drop me. I just told you all why. I had to die for the deal. Scotts and I die the same night, that was the deal."

Mercury said "I know you made me drop you. The confession was preventative action. Multiplex founded a team of Rogues. Orphaning was their origin story and their motive. I was trying to save people. You and Hermes were the two deaths I did not cause of the four. The confession wasn't completely bogus."

Danton said "I have no idea why you're telling me this. I know you didn't kill me. Who are you talking to?"

Mercury said "Myself, I guess."

Danton said "You didn't believe John when he told you it was me. You're trying to piece together what happened. Make sure I died like you thought I did. Well, I did and you were not wrong at all about it."

Mercury said "Thanks, I think. That's reassuring."

Danton turned around, looking at the Delta tubes, "What is that?"

Mercury said "That takes us to Nova Labs' outposts. It's our way out of here. Keeps the location a secret. Matt used it so it should take us to Nexus City. Guess I'm going with you."

"That's the exit," Danton walked towards it.

Mercury said "In short, yes." He ran up Danton, the machine recognized him and took them to Nexus City.

Dark War said "Danton is not going to disappoint his son. John won't deliver the news either."

Alien said "That's their business."

Neptune said "John is not going to disappear on Matt. We won't have to intervene."

Dark War said "That's assuming nothing happens to revive Danton and John's villain status."

Alien said "You're even more paranoid than usual. They have 48 hours before the deadline."

Mercury ran back in "We still watch Matt on John's birthday and the anniversary of Danton's death. Dark War isn't going any further than we already do if you think about it."

Trajectory asked "Why were you thinking about it?"

Alien said "It's not our place to mess with their family matters. John has 48 hours to die. He's left before. He won't leave Matt without an explanation."

Mercury said "You can bet on that. Matt is John's Achilles heel. I'm surprised Matt hasn't been able to talk John out of leaving the last two times."

Trajectory said "John went back at Matt's request. He fought us on that."

Mercury said "Literally."

Blue Mercury said "I wonder if things would be different if just one table was turned in their history. If Matt was taken for having Danton's powers. If Elizabeth died avenging Danton. Changing just one thing could change a lot. We might be having a completely different conversation. If Multiplex was just a codename or John died using it. We might be trying to hide that to stop Matt from being the third Multiplex."

Mercury said "It's amazing."

"Multiplex can see the timeline. That's how John knew about Edward's son and Matt knew about Death Blizzard." Everyone stared at Blue Mercury, "What? It makes sense. Multiplex is the common denominator."

Dark War said "He's right."

Alien cut him off "You've made your case for Shard's membership."

John waited over a quarter of the deadline away. He stopped by in the outpost's main lab.

Matt said "There is something wrong in your head."

"Tell me something I don't know." John added, "That's relevant."

Matt said "Your mind is set. You won't listen to me or reason."

John said "Right." Matt, Danton and John went around the room. Danton gave Chris a pat on the back to stop choking during their conversation. The pat pushed Chris' ribcage and insides forward, it was written off as a residual power.

Mercury sped in, possessed and threatened Matt's life. Danton said "You will not kill either of my sons."

Possessed Mercury said "Your son promised himself." Sounding like an evil speedster.

John said "I have 48 hours. Leave my family alone. I promise I'll keep my word." Mercury sped off.

The Blake family continued their discussion, Mercury's intrusion only added fire to Danton and Matt's flame. Danton kept up best he could. John saw through the ruse. Danton as John remembered the man would fixate on something and become a space case to everything else. The returned Danton kept up with a conversation that kept changing topics.

When John called him out on it, he was levitated towards Danton and stabbed in the stomach. John pointed out that their 48 hour deal is void before the king disappeared. John pulled the knife out, blurred and stood. He said "Guess I get to keep the knife."

Matt said "That's your reaction after what just happened."

John said "After everything, you're surprised by that."

Katrina said "We could put Kyle in stasis."

John said "Don't stop healing someone for me."

Matt asked "What do you think you have to make up for?"

John said "Matt, give me your hand." Uncertain, Matt did. John said something in gibberish.

Matt pulled away. John said "I just bound Multiplex to you. I'm going to teach you how to bind him. We need to keep Multiplex in the bloodline. I hope I get to be an uncle someday, even if I'm not here for it."

Matt said "John, you are crazy. Try to think straight."

John said "You know what I'm thinking. Matt, it makes sense."

Matt said "Taking a beating for a world that hates you. People here would kill you without a second thought. What you're doing does not make sense."

Mercury walked in "The test of a hero isn't fighting monsters and criminals, it's being willing to give everything to save people."

Rico said "Pretend it's not John. Pretend you're talking to Alien or Dark War. Would things be the same?"

John said "That's not fair. Matt is my brother. Dark War and Alien are adults, at least our parents age, not brothers. Matt, don't feel bad. You're not the only reason I'm doing this anymore."

Matt said "You're not some Legionnaire. Why are you doing this now?"

John said "There were heroes before Legion, before superhumans and aliens became a thing, back when that was all crazy and impossible, back when impossible existed. Soldiers who risked their lives daily for their country. Any number of other first responders and the people who helped them."

Matt said "Yeah, I know. You're none of the above."

John said "I distract that Devil from destroying our world. Can we stop talking about this?"

Matt said "We're not just going to stop talking about this."

John said "Then make a case for your side of the argument. You want me to stay, that's your side."

Matt stopped to think, he said "I guess there isn't a good option for you. Staying here is the lesser of two evils."

John said "I break the deal. We get another invasion. Now give me your comlink and beat it." Matt placed his comlink in John's open hand. He ran off.

Marcus Samsung said "That was a little harsh, don't you think?"

John said "We need to talk about something Matt doesn't need to hear."

Mercury asked "What's that?"

John said "The Rogues' loot."

Harry said "They never did find it. Are you sure Mercury should be in on this conversation? I'm not sure I should hear this."

John said "He has to be in on it. He's going to retrieve it."

Mercury said "Only to turn it over to the authorities."

John said "The Rogues had no trouble recruiting orphan legacies because we share the same story of stolen inheritance. Mercury I'll tell you where the strongholds are because you are the only one who can move the loot. This is the best thing anyone can do for legacies. Invest in their future."

Mercury said "I still have to turn it all over to the authorities."

John said "No one defended our right to our parents' property. My parents had large life insurance policies. Matt and I will never see a cent because we were too young when they died."

Mercury said "I hear you but moving that money is a crime itself."

John said "So I should enlist criminals to move it. I scare people so that should be easy."

Mercury said "That's not what I meant."

John asked "What should I do? Let you turn the money into the cops? Leave it where it is? What?"

Mercury said "I don't know. I shouldn't even be listening to this."

John said "Move the money, Mercury. Let's say for a minute that I let you turn it over to the authorities. How do you explain how you found what years of professional searching couldn't?"

Mercury said "I think resources weren't in it for long."

John said "You say that. Now you just insulted law enforcement. Try again."

Mercury said "I got lucky."

John said "Your luck. Insulted law enforcement again. You must've been repeatedly lucky. The loot isn't in one place. Forensics will find that."

Mercury said "I don't know what to say. This is harder than I thought. What about your way? Where do I go after I get the money? Banks will spot the serial numbers and see the stolen bills."

John said "We stole more than just money. That's why I'm calling it loot. Basic money laundering and fencing goods is all you need. I'm sure Legion's friend Kyle can help or any number of Nova Labs' parolee employees. Worst case scenario is you move everything to one of Legion's bases for safe keeping. Call it a house fund, something for your wagers."

Mercury said "Okay, I'll help you. On one condition. You have to end the Rogues."

John said "Cutting off the head of the snake didn't work."

Mercury confirmed "It didn't."

"Regaining the Rogues requires a reign," said John.

Mercury said "Really?"

John said "Or mass murder. I could kill the team."

"You say that so calmly," Chris observed. "Yeah I could just kill the team instead," he mocked.

John said "I don't want anything to do with Multiplex's team but if that's what it takes to give Matt and other legacies their inheritance so be it."

Mercury said "You don't have time for a reign and I can't condone murder so I guess you get what you want free."

John said "Works for me."

Mercury asked "Where are the stashes?"

John said "Strongholds. Secured against outsider theft. You need to use full speed to get past the defenses. I'll write the locations down."

He took a piece of paper and pen then made a list. He handed the list to Mercury. Mercury ran off and collected the stashes, locking it all inside Legion of Heroes' bases. Legion would sort it all out after John left again.

While he was moving everything out of the Rogues' grasp, Weather Wizard attacked Nova Labs. Wes took Matt hostage, John pulled his gun and coldly shot Weather Wizard in the head. John ordered "Get Marcus Mardon." Rogues were tripping over each other to obey him. They did not want to be his next victim. John turned around and shot the second Weather Wizard, Marcus' dad.

The Rogues conquered the world with John's second reign. They defeated rebellions, legacies, every Legionnaire, Renegade and lone hero. Aliens like the Guardsmen couldn't take them. Traitors like Kyle and Marcus (the 4th Weather Wizard) fell. Governments and law enforcement was quickly toppled. Entire armies were no match.

John looked unbeatable. He told Matt that he didn't want any of it, tragic villain style. When Ms. Kyle woke up, healed, John did the unpredictable. He took down the Rogues himself and used his multiples to release all prisoners, surrendering to Mercury's cell block. Hermes' son and chosen heir handcuffed John. Returning to Nova Labs' Nexus City outpost the heroes discovered why John surrendered. He had to leave.

Heroes shoved him into a chair. John made no attempt to seem smug or confident and in control. Just the opposite, he appeared weak and beaten. He asked "Can I add to the book I started last time, two years ago?"

As if just figuring it out, Rico said "You have to leave. You're going back again."

Alien said "Never return again." With his body language John played sorry with a drop of scared child.

John lifted his head a little "I don't control that."

Katrina said "He's leaving to protect the planet. Stop acting like he's going to some great paradise escape. The book is for Matt and us. He gets nothing out of adding to it."

Alien was angry, Amazon stepped in as he started to lose control. Amazon said "She's right." Alien cooled off a little.

Amazon walked over to John, "Add to the book then leave." John nodded, still using his physical age for an advantage. Amazon uncuffed him. He had to quickly add to his chronicles before going back to Hell.

Harry gave John a blank notebook. John prayed in his head that the Devil wouldn't decide he was breaking their deal by writing in the notebook. John ignored the argument between Legionnaires about letting him leave instead of just fighting the invasion. He wrote everything that had happened then started writing requests for Matt. One thing was the loot Mercury collected to be used to start a legacy inheritance fund. Lastly he listed all of the Rogues' current bases and stronghold locations for Mercury. He gave Harry the full notebook.

He closed his eyes, "Take me back," he thought. A portal opened behind him and he was sucked in.

Again taken to kneel before the king. John asked mentally "Am I late?"

The Devil king said "You are very late. 48 hours has long since passed."

John thought "That deal was made void. It was me for Danton and Matt's freedom. Danton is not free from your influence. The deal is void."

The king said "You are early then."

John thought "I will stay regardless." He kept it lingering in his mind how he couldn't risk his homeworld or Matt.

The king bared his teeth at this, displeased. Danton was practically snarling at his son. Demons locked John in his cell where the one who called him Messiah was recouping. Clearly he had not helped break hero inmates recently and had to supply pain to be fed.

Multiplex had explained things to John. The demons fed on pain, blood was a secondary food source for them. Prisoners were hooked on blood like a drug, creating a cycle. They fed on the prisoner's pain and the prisoner fed on another victim's blood.

John sat down on his bunk. He looked under him, his hand touched fresh sticky blood. His cellmate didn't get the cell to himself in John's absence. John just looked at his cellmate. He figured the healer hadn't been by. Must be running low on heroes for breaking.

John figured out why he wasn't reintroduced to his place in Hell. Multiplex, his tormentor was a Lt here, but was bound to Matt. John would get a new, worse tormentor assigned to him. Matt was safe, John chanted to himself.

He stayed sitting in silence. His cellmate said "You're back. I would ask where you've been but I think I know what I need to know. My name is Glenn, Messiah." John smiled, Glenn couldn't see him or anything except the ceiling.

A demon crashed into the metal bars. Glenn shook as the sound shocked him. The demon said "John Blake the righteous one." Its voice was venomously dark yet female sounding. The venomous tint was a constant among the species.

John looked at the blot of black. The demon said "We must link. You should see the one who will break you." The door was flung open, amazingly it stayed on its track.

The demon said "Give me your hand, righteous one." John kept his hands on his thighs, sitting on the edge of his shelf bunk. He looked up at the moving black blot.

The demon said "You will regret not obeying me."

John thought "I have few regrets. Disappointing Matt will always be worse than anything that happens here." The demon threw John out of the cell. John picked himself up. The demon roughly steered him. He stumbled along.

Frustration would have overcome someone like a hero Legionnaire. Anger, depression or loss of hope from being pushed around, anxiety from the repetition of the blows, pain from the falls and blows would be possible responses for normal people. Some might even compare it to the Holocaust in their angst. John just focused on why he was there and what he was trying to do for everyone, especially Matt. He didn't let the emotions in.

The demon steered John to a room with the X-shaped table. It tried to jump on him, planning on wrestling him into place. Before it could John ran up to the table and quickly got into place.

The demon said "Bare skin."

John kept himself on the table as he took his clothes off, it watched. As he lay back down John realised he could see the room. It wasn't as dark as most.

The demon said "You will soon regret your righteousness." John's restraints locked themselves.

John knew the drill, physical torment. Multiplex added the mental kind with his words. One demon added rape. John never fought.

He showed no sign of breaking and restrained signs of pain. He refused to break, in a way he'd already broken once so he couldn't do it again. John felt liquid flow onto his chest and flow down. Blood is the only liquid in this world.

The demon asked "Do you know why we draw blood after one breaks? After a prisoner gives up? When they are nothing? Do you know why we burn the dead?" John locked his eyes onto the ceiling.

The demon said "That's right. You don't speak." It continued "We burn the dead after draining the blood to fuel the molten fires. We draw blood after a prisoner is broken or has given up not as fuel, the pain has left most and we don't feed on blood anymore. We draw blood to remind them they haven't won. They, like you, will never win."

It finished basting John with blood then left. Shadows surrounded John then dug in where the blood was, everywhere. Children, Multiplex's replacement used child demons. Maybe this was a lesson on devouring pain. Although he hid the signs, John did feel pain. A tornado of grey, they left as soon as they'd come.

The replacement for Multiplex traced the cuts with a pen, "Incredible, still conscious. You're a fine specimen. Perfect."

The restraints flew open and John sat up. The demon pushed him off the table. He walked in front of the demon, letting it steer. He laid down on a new table. The restraints kept his arms by his sides and legs below him, straight.

A new shadow came in "A new specimen. The king's prize. Thank you Gorgon." Human male sounding, with the same tint all of the darkness demons had. Except Multiplex, he was more humanlike, maybe a master conman tint.

John's escort left. Specimen, that's a word John had been familiar with most of his life. The new shadow was a scientist. John's response was of interest to the scientist so he was kept awake.

The scientist must've known about Earth procedure because he acted like he was washing and gloving his hands. John relaxed as the demon danced around the table. It made humanlike preparations or the rounds to look like it.

The demon stopped and spun. "It does realized I can't see it, right?" John thought.

The demon said "You are quite famous around here. The silent one. The righteous one. The king's prize. It is an honor of sorts to be allowed this pleasure." It spun again.

Then the voice boomed "Achilles. What do you think you are doing?"

The Devil king came in. The shadow dropped, Achilles was kneeling to his king.

Achilles said "Gorgon brought this one to me personally. I believed you had approved the operation."

The king said "You will be dealt with later." Two flanking shadows, guards took Achilles away.

The king released John, shaking his head, Danton said "I only have a moment's peace. Here's the deal next time you're returned you have to protect Matt." John nodded. The king regained control. It touched John's arm and instantly jumped back, his hand was sizzling.

The Devil said "You will never win." Two guards dragged John back to his cell. Before Glenn could try to help him to his bunk, he stood. He stayed standing.

Glenn said "Standing doesn't help you. It doesn't hurt you. It does nothing for you." John turned around, staring through the bars, blood dripping to the ground. He searched the cell block aisle, no dimming or shadows.

It was clear. Then it wasn't. There was a raid by rebels of the species. John stumbled back a few steps. He caught himself.

One rebel stopped at his cell, "Open this one." One shadow rushed over and the door opened. The rebels were releasing all prisoners.

John touched the rebel in front of his cell. They linked, he thought "You need a back exit. Split up and rendezvous at your base. Don't try to fight your way out. Leave me and break our link so I can't trace back to you."

The shadow bobbed, nodding. It took Glenn, John nodded to his cellmate. His cell closed and the raid quickly ended. John returned to his bunk. He laid down.

The Devil king came in. He saw all of the empty cells. John was one of the few left behind. An overcrowded prison reduced to less than a dozen inmates.

The king came into John's cell, "What happened? Speak." John replayed everything the king had said in his mind.

The king said "I will find what I want to know if I have to destroy your mind to get it."

John sat up and looked directly at the Devil disguised as Danton. The king began ravaging through his mind. He felt his mind being torn apart. He said nothing. The rebels had remove their encounters from the minds of those left behind. The trip through John's mind went nowhere. He felt himself come unhinged, suddenly paranoid. Then he was fine. The king was not happy with the failed attempt to tear information out of John.

John looked up at the Danton imposter. The king said "Help me hunt down the raiders and I will consider us even. You may leave and your world will be as safe as always." John looked down and shook his head.

The king said "Perhaps a favor to call upon at a later time." John kept shaking his head.

The king said "I will allow all prisoners to be free. Any and all deals will remain valid. That is after you cooperate in their recapture and if they choose that route. No catch or conditions, I will grant them their freedom. As will I grant you your freedom if you wish."

John stopped shaking his head. He looked up and thought "All prisoners. No reintroduction. All prisoners. No starving. No side deals. All prisoners."

The king said "No reintroduction. No starving. No side deals. All prisoners."

John thought "All prisoners means not just returning inmates. When you add rebels and returning prisoners to your prison population, that's all prisoners. Freedom extends to homeworlds. No point being free if someone else has to take your place.

Do we have a deal?"

The king said "We have a deal. As you wish." John stood

He thought "You need to take your anger out on someone. Cover story time."

The king instantly attacked. He beat John within an inch of his life. John was taken outside to where the healer would've visited him his first time there. The demons left him unrestrained.

After they left John crawled off, he crossed the hot coalfield. Then demons picked him up and took him to one of the rebel bases.

John relinked up to a rebel. He remembered back to the king's visit after the raid. He ended the review with a thought "He'll try to wiggle out of it. If I don't deliver you he'll call the deal void. The demons will accidentally kill someone. They'll get confused and do a reintroduction. The conquered lands won't be liberated. Any number of things. He'll use something to get out of it. This is your best and maybe only chance at freedom."

The rebel asked "Where would we go? We feed on blood and pain. There's no place to call home."

John thought "I don't know where you'd go. Can you all possess people like the king? Maybe you could possess clone bodies. Clones are artificial bodies so no one would lose anything."

The rebel said "Maybe. Yes, we can possess people."

John thought "Take the deal."

The rebel said "I'll run it by the others. Stay here. Heal."

The shadow left and the healer came over, healing all of John's injuries. John sat up. He was in a cave, filled with darkness demons or void of light. He laid on his back and slept, he had no nightmares.

The rebels agreed to his plan. He woke up as the shadows filed out. He stood and walked with the demons. They filed straight into cells, avoiding the coalfield. John and Glenn sat on their bunks. The king had to keep their deal. In groups according to homeworld the prisoners were taken to the throne chamber.

John went right before the demon rebels, he knelt before the Devil king. The king said "Stand. I owe you for retrieving what's mine. I have honored our deal thus far."

John stood and thought "I would like to make a deal on the rebels behalf."

The king asked "What deal do you propose?"

John thought "Give me twelve hours on my Earth to arrange freedom for every rebel. This instead of my freedom."

The king said "That will be acceptable. On the condition that you give two months of servitude, obeying any and all orders." John agreed to do so within the confines of their overall arrangement.

His clothes were returned and the rebels went with him to the Nexus City Nova Labs outpost. Leo was immediately behind John, pointing his gun at John's head. With his usual snark he said "Hey."

When John lived in Legion's HQ, Leo supervised him during simulations. Legionnaires personally supervised most tests. Something went wrong or a scientist crossed a line, the security guard took over.

John kept his eyes forward. It wasn't the cold metal that alerted him to Leo's action. It was a freeze ray of sorts so touching the target was a bad idea, could break the gun bad. The powering up as he lifted it, almost like cocking the gun, is what alerted him.

John said to the scientists "I only have 12 hours. I'm not sure I whose time that is so I have to be quick. Multiplex says his kind feeds on pain, he also says my ancestors tried to change that. Some of his kind rebelled against the set order. Can you clone bodies for them? I think it'd be at the very least a cool experiment. Yes or no question."

Katrina said "It's okay Leo. He's not a threat at the moment."

Leo lowered his gun and returned to his post sitting in the corner. He wore his blue uniform like he could visit polar bears at any minute, hence his old villain name Arctic. Only important scientist teams had villain guards, important to Legion that is. Many were uncomfortable with the arrangement. Most scientists had regular security guards.

John said "I don't want Matt to know I'm here. I don't want to meet just to say goodbye. I'll update the book but that's it. Can you clone bodies for Multiplex's kind?"

Harry said "Honestly I don't know. It is an interesting concept. If Multiplex's kind is okay with it, I would like to try. I can't guarantee anything." He clearly hadn't fully committed to the concept of Multiplex's species.

One possessed Rico "We'll do it. Not many options." Harry almost fell out of his seat. He obviously thought John was joking.

Regaining his composure Harry said "That is great. We can start soon. Chris and Rico, can you prep the chambers? How many will be needed?" Rico and Chris went to a back room to prep chambers.

Another rebel possessed Samsung, "We understand it will take a long time to clone for even half of us."

Harry spun when Marcus started talking. He asked "How many?"

Marcus said "A couple hundred."

John asked "Is there any way to contain you until the bodies are finished? Keep you grounded to this world without a host?"

Marcus said "Perhaps the same system used to transfer a consciousness could contain one. That is the intended purpose for this system, to transfer a consciousness into a new body. Correct?"

Harry almost overcame his initial shock, "To a degree, that's right."

John asked "Can I finish the book in case 12 hours is in their twisted time?"

Katrina said "Sure." She gave him a pen and blank notebook.

He smiled as he took it, "Thank you." She nodded and sat back down.

John wondered if they had assigned seats or stations. He quickly updated the story and his requests for people he leaves behind. He set the pen and book down on the table beside the closest computer to him. He walked off, allowing the other dimension to take him back.

John had to force himself not to choke up thinking about abandoning Matt. He hated returning because it meant leaving Matt. He put on a good show. Pretending it did nothing to him. Like he was distracted by the duty portion of his task. He wouldn't care about the world if it weren't for Matt and his role as Duplex that made his lone survival out of the question.

John walked straight to the throne chamber and knelt as a knight not a broken man. The king said "My son has returned."

John mentally corrected "Your servant, your slave, not your son. I will never betray my world and I will never be your son. Always the silent one."

The king said "Your life would be much better if you accepted your role as my son. As you wish, faithful servant it is." John's head bobbed slightly, a nod reply.

The king said "You will collect all of the blood from throughout my domain. As sole remaining foreigner you'll have to provide pain as fuel. Get to work."

John nodded as he stood. He instantly got to work. Forcing all blood into the gutter collectors. He kept stopping to be smacked around for the pain to fuel the demons. He never rested, working as quickly as possible.

Once the gutters were flowing with blood, a shadow gave him a bucket "More blood." John got to work on the dried blood. He ran throughout the dimension, collecting blood, without putting any emotion into his work. He clawed the blood off the devices.

When all of the secondary food source was full, John stood in a large bin getting his blood collected. A demon said "Clean." John was lead to a janitor's closet.

Without emotion he obeyed, cleaning the massive compound. He traded out equipment after finishing a room when there was blood on it. John paused when pain was requested. He worked hard, cleaned everything.

His supervisor said "Sleep." John turned in the red tinted equipment before going to the cell block. The demon gave him a new, small, single cell. He laid down on the shelf bunk, not letting his exhaustion show until the aisle was clear.

His dreams weren't nightmares, dreams locked up were always nightmares. Instead of the usual terror John dreamt of his family, back when he had one. He imagined what it was like to have a family, he imagined life if Matt had made it to second or third grade outside of foster care. His dreams shifted in and out of family matters but we're all good. John slept rather well. His wounds were healed after the blood was regularly collected so he wasn't oozing.

He awoke to his cell opening, and instantly stood for work. The demon judged him, it said with the venom of a teen queen bee "This will not due at all." John was ushered out. His measurements were taken. He was given a suit. He threw it on and hand pressed the kinks out. He left the glistening room. The place was still Hell, even clean.

John was guided to a small dining hall. He'd cleaned the whole castle alone. He instantly assumed he was there to serve the king his blood meal. The king was already seated and enjoying his omnivore diet, he needed food because Danton was human.

The king said "Come, join me John." John obeyed, he sat at the open seat the king had gestured to.

There was actual food and a DNA free drink. The king said "Dig in. A reward for your relentless work." John acted like he belonged without being the prince, accordingly to his position.

He stopped eating and stared at the king. The Devil said "You deserve this. You are Danton's son. I recently communed with your biological father, my host. It takes a massive level of focus to put myself level with any host. He only wants his son to be okay and Matt to stay free. I imagine you want similar things although your own well being likely ranks lower on the list." John nodded.

The king said "This is interesting. You are a fascinating phenomenon. I've never had a host commune so well with me after so long. I've had children of multiple hosts at my mercy. None of my hosts have cared so much to make the child's well being our focus. Eat up at your own speed. You have a lot of work to do." The king finished his meal and left. John tore through his food and downed his water even faster.

He stood and rushed the exit. His new escort for the shift had him change into a jumpsuit. His job was to keep the full bloody gutters flowing and deal with flooding. He hustled around, fixing clogs and mopping up overflows. John had to change out collection bins. Taking full bins to a huge valley, a dumping ground.

He ran around, working furiously for weeks. His body begged for a break. John couldn't wait for the task to be done. He sometimes ran to a frigid pool for large drinks during work shifts to keep going. Work shift for him wasn't over until the task was done. While his demonic supervisors switched out at regular intervals like they worked in real shifts. John understood that sleep cost him anyway. Every hour of sleep meant a day more of service. Any sane person would go mad or be run ragged. Most sane people break long before they become John in that place.

After having sparked the king's interest with his concern for his sons, Danton and the Devil began regularly communing. The Devil updated Danton on John's condition. Danton played trained monkey to amuse the king.

On the brink of passing out John saw the blood flow slow. That was going to be the last bin. He started cleaning around the bin where blood spilled and dumped the recovered blood into the empty bin. He went along the gutters and pushed all blood to the bins. Lastly he compiled the blood into one bin before dumping it into the reservoir.

John dove into the frigid depths. He drank as much as he could then hurried out, awake again. He cleaned the whole castle again before returning to his single cell for some well earned sleep. He had great dreams of every kind imaginable. He was a prince, his family was whole, he was famous, he was safe and normal. Everything he want he dreamt of having.

He woke up after a few hours and stood at the bars. A passing shadow creature saw and floated over. It said "You could sleep for days. All of your work is done."

John nodded, it left. He laid back down then remembered that sleep added to his two months. He stood up and walked back over by the bars. John stood there, waiting for work. His escort to the meal with the king came by.

She said "You need work. You could do the laundry for the king."

John nodded and the door opened. He went around, collecting clothes and taking them to the laundry room. He took care of any incidental messes. Working hard and sleeping little would end his servitude faster on a better note. John cleaned everything by hand. He put the king's clothes where he guessed they belong.

He followed the demon to a pain room. Keeping busy gave less time for the demons to hurt him. John focused on his work instead of the pain or letting his mind wander. When his restraints were open he immediately went to the big tub bin to wash the blood off.

With the wounds sealed, he washed his path and the room he was injured in. Cleaning part of the castle in the process. John collected his bloody cleaning tools. He went to the laundry room to clean the blood out. Using the empty blood bin to hold the plain blood, not bloody water. He wrung everything out.

John took the partially full blood bin to where the gutters flow into blood bins and dumped the blood bin from the laundry room in the other collector. He scrubbed down the room. Wrung out all of the blood into the empty bin then dumped the blood into the reservoir.

Working nonstop he filled one bin, switched the bins out and dumped the full one. Keeping the whole castle clean. Last chore John did was clean his clothes, change out of the jumper and clean the suit. He took a quick dive into the cold pool before returning to his cell. John didn't go to sleep when he got in, he just stood in the middle of his cell.

The Devil king came by the cell, "Face me." John stepped up to the bars.

Danton's voice was being used. The king said "Keep up the good work." John stayed silent. It continued "You are scared of being a monster to Matt. Am I wrong?" John shook his head. Using Danton's voice and talking about Matt, the king wanted to stir emotions.

Danton's voice continued "You are quite smart or rather clever. I just want to clarify our deal. I order you to do something, other than talk, you do it." John nodded.

The king said "You are going to work with my soldiers on an invasion. I don't expect you to fight for us. Just serve the war effort." John nodded, he understood.

The door swung open. John stepped out. He followed demon soldiers to a portal. John had called himself a slave when he clarified his role, on the warfront he was just that. The soldiers must be bred for war, they seemed to feed on the enemy's fear and emotional pain.

John worked warfronts for weeks. Sleeping had added over a week to his two months. He kept the castle clean. Physically he looked broken. John Blake didn't break. He worked hard and kept himself unbroken. On the last day of his service sentence he was taken before the king.

Danton's face, the Devil's voice said "I have a proposition for you. A set sentence of servitude instead of an eternity of suffering."

John looked up, the king said "You work hard. Breaking you is impossible. This would be best for everyone."

John thought "What would the sentence be?"

The king said "Three months a year, our time here."

John thought "Do I get time to consider it? Like I did for the eternity deal."

The king said "This wouldn't be a permanent arrangement. Back out at any time. Now finish three months this year. An extension of the two month deal."

John nodded and left. He went to work. Better not question the offer. No need to get any new prisoners in big trouble. He worked hard every day.

After the extension John met with the king to determine whether the deal will be struck for a set service sentence. John went into the throne room, knelt and stared up at Danton's expressionless face. He was relieved the king didn't use his father's voice. The king said "You are a hard worker. I'm almost sad to see this through. The thought of losing you, my child, saddens me. What will it be?"

John opened his mouth then quickly closed it remembering not to speak. He thought "I would like to make a counter offer. I believe my pain has been proven enough to sustain your kind. I came here and keep returning as I promise for the sake of my world. In exchange for continuing my service I want you to set standards for prisoner taking. Only crimes against your empire deserve this punishment. Heal prisoners before release. Set sentences for crimes. I will serve you permanently in exchange for this implementation for all prisoners, current and future."

The king said "How heroic. We have a deal." John bowed and silently thanked the king. The king continued "You remain unbroken. An additional task for the remainder of your eternal sentence will be disposing of all dead. You are iron willed. Let's see how you fair at this task."

John nodded and left. He returned to his work. In the span of one year there, decades could pass for Matt and Multiplex. The thought hit John then disappeared. He had to put the good of others before himself. He couldn't be the monster he was last time Matt saw him. He needed to be a role model big brother not some rebel. Be the boy he used to be, Matt was a baby brother.

John worked. He bled for the demons and prisoner junkies. He let himself think and dream but kept thoughts restrained. He pushed to better himself. Never used his powers. He never spoke. He took punishments to save lives.


	3. Home

Home

Within months the king arranged another meal. John wore a suit again. The king used Danton's voice, "I am going to release you and your world. You've proven your world worthy of my protection without my rule. I will hold up all of our deals. I ask only one thing of you. Multiplex is to be given the choice to return. Before you leave I will give you the proper incantation to unbind Multiplex from Matt. Do we have an understanding?"

John stopped eating. He looked up at Danton's face, looked him in the eyes and thought "I need your solemn vow. No backing out or breaking this deal for any reason."

The king said "You have my word by my power and kingdom."

John thought "Deal. Can I finish the meal?"

The king said "Of course."

John finished in a frenzy. He healed before changing into his clean clothes. He had scaring all over his body. Making it look like he had the normal treatment for pain fuel, which he had. The king mentally told him the chant to give Multiplex a voice and the chant for unbinding the demon. He had barely aged in years since it'd been months to him.

John was returned to the Central City STAR Labs outpost, "I think it's permanent this time."

Matt ran up and hugged his big brother. John said "I would've been back sooner but that would've been temporary. How long has it been your time?"

Harry answered "About six years since your last confirmed sighting."

Ronnie asked "How long their time?"

John said "Less than a year. Does it look like I've aged any?"

Cisco said "Great. We have to hide you again."

John pulled Matt off him, his little brother was really happy to see him. John said "No. I'm not hiding this time. The second reign was me. I'm going to update the book then I'm leaving. I can't be Matt's brother and a fugitive."

Ronnie said "Let me get a fresh book. We've been compiling the contents of each edition." He headed out of the room.

John said "Thank you." Ronnie stopped for a moment to give him nod then continued out.

Matt said "I can't believe you."

John said "I can never tell how much is true but that thing controlling Danton said it communed with dad. It said Danton focused on us. Apparently it pulled Danton's dormant mind up and leveled with him. Dad focused on us. There was something else but you'll just have to read about it in the book. Point is I can't have you getting in trouble for me. Last I checked it was in the big brother handbook that I'm supposed to protect you."

Matt smiled "Who are you? Where's Multiplex 2.0? The second reign leader?"

John said "Read about that in the book."

Cisco said "I think Matt is older now."

John said "Never. Not if you go by birth."

Ronnie came back, he gave John a notebook and pen. He said "Running low on this kind. Your handwriting needs wide ruled."

John said "Thanks again Ronnie."

He pointed at the back table, looking to Harry for permission. Harry nodded and John took a seat at the homework table.

Matt said "We need Martian Manhunter to check for Multiplex's kind and make sure that's John."

John said "You didn't cry when mom died. You didn't even understand death until years after dad died. Your name wasn't originally Matt. It was supposed to be Michael or Morgan. Matt was a last minute name. Grampa was named Michael. Not an imposter."

Matt said "Possessed is still on the table."

John said "I'm still linked to Multiplex. Actually I'm supposed to use some chant to give Multiplex a voice. The Devil king wanted me to make sure Multiplex is given the choice to return. I'm not questioning Multiplex. Binding you wasn't exactly my idea." He was writing as he spoke.

John asked "Matt, do you remember the original reason I went through the portal?"

Matt said "Yes but a lot has happened since then."

John said "Harry, I think it's time to tell him the full story behind the first edition of the book."

Harry turned to John "I'm not sure what that means."

John said "Tell him what I told you when I gave you the first book."

Harry said "You told me it was for Matt. You said to read it and do as I see fit. I saw fit to let Matt read the story."

John said "It's not just stories. It's what I'd like to happen when I'm gone. Wishes for Matt mostly."

Matt said "I know I got to read the full thing. You could turn this into a great fiction novel instead of an autobiography. Just change some names."

John said "The books aren't for me. They're for those I leave behind when I go back. You could turn them into a novel. How old are you now?"

Matt said "14, almost 15."

John said "That makes me in your time."

Matt said "18, going on 19. We're 4 years apart."

John said "Anything else I need to know for booking, please tell me."

Matt said "Yeah. You should run your plan by the League."

John said "I can't. You're a Leaguer. You have been for at least 6 years. Your word carries too much weight. I can't have the League protecting me. I have to do this."

Caitlin said "You need a cover story to explain the not aging and 6 year disappearance."

John said "Easy. I died. Self-induced poisoning mixed with the significant side effects from years as a lab rat killed me. I was put on life support until the exact poisoning ingredients could be determined. My metahuman secondary ability made life support an option. You wanted to make sure Matt, my brother in your custody, wouldn't drop dead from the same thing. How's that?"

Matt said "If I didn't see you just appear out of thin air I might believe you."

John said "Great. If you want Martian Manhunter to check my head, you should go ask him to do it. When this is done, I'm leaving." Matt left.

John turned back to the notebook, he felt the scientists' eyes on him. He asked "What is it?"

Caitlin said "You were a bit harsh, don't you think?"

John stopped writing. He looked up at the scientists "What do you think I should've done? Let my brother become an accessory to felonies? Something I'm amazed no one here understands and less amazed Leaguers don't understand is that sometimes there is no good options. Sometimes the least bad option is worse than we'd like. Take my first return to the other dimension. My options were return to take the beatings or stay, be with Matt but risk the entire world. I returned to beatings. Caitlin, I mean Dr. Snow, what are my options here?"

Caitlin said "Let the League help you or risk your life with the police and justice system. John, you're ignoring what your choices means for Matt."

John said "I've spent my life at the mercy of others. First Simon Stagg sent Danton over the edge so he felt Stagg had forced him to burry his best friend. His feelings almost blinded him to his kids' existence. Child services then the military. Multiplex then you and the League. The Danton imposter. You don't grasp the sum of that. I'm not insane. I'm a puppet, a broken boy. I'm nothing good for Matt. Every since losing Multiplex I've told myself everything I did was for Matt. This is for both of us."

Caitlin said "Try explaining that to the brother you're pushing away."

John said "The worst part of coming home is facing Matt. He's the only family I have left to hold on to. I can't be his brother. It's what hurts the most. I poison everyone I'm around. I want to be worth looking up to, to earn what he feels towards me. The first step is paying for my wrongs."

Harry said "Max Scudder said something very similar. He abandoned Scott by returning to the Mirror Dimension. His punishment was worse than death. He became a Rogue because he knew the man everyone thought was his father was just a reflection of the real thing. For helping take down the Rogues he was allowed to return to the place he once called home. He had to give up his only family."

John said "I know. The Rogues rule. Traitors are killed and so are their families. Max wasn't recruited. He came to me or rather brought me to him. Max and I are a lot alike. He was the only one I let know I was dying during my first reign."

Ronnie said "Max had no choice. It was Mirror Dimension or face the Rogues in prison. You have a real choice."

John said "My mind is made up. I am going to turn myself in. I'm going to use a cover story. I'm not going to let Matt or anyone else risk their futures and waste real potential."

Martin Stein said "If that is the case then a piece of advice. Don't get arrested in Central City or Gotham City."

John said "I understand why you say that. Gotham City is a bad idea for a whole mess of reasons. Police can't shoot me if I surrender here in Central City. Flash and Barry Allen will help me in Central City. Can we stop talking about this? I just want to finish this edition of the book and get this whole thing over with. Just get locked up already."

They sat in silence. No way to change his mind. Martian Manhunter came, confirmed John was in control of himself and left. John finished writing, gave the book to Harry and left. He went to a small cafe in Central City. John walked up to the cashier, "Excuse me." She looked up from the register. He smiled "Yes, I'm Multiplex. Could you call the police on me? I don't have a phone."

She stared then stuttered "Are you here to rob us?"

John said "No but if you feel like embezzling I can take the fall for that bonus. I'm kidding. Just dial 911 and tell them I'm here. My name is John Black if they don't believe you."

The cashier stuttered "Okay." She turned to a coworker, "Could you cover me I need to get the manager?" The young man took over as John went to sit near the door. The lady reported him.

When police arrived ready for a shoot out. They were surprised to find no hostage situation. John stood and made no effort to fight the police storming the cafe. He obeyed their instructions as they ordered him to the ground.

John was cuffed and collared. Power inhibiting collar slapped on as police moved his hands into cuffs. He was walked out, almost surrounded by police. They put him in the back of a van.

As they headed to a special crimes' (anti-supervillain) precinct John tried to strike up a conversation. He asked "Any family? Bet kids think it's awesome to have a parent working with the Justice League."

One officer said "You will never hurt any cops or their families ever again. Understand? You have the right to remain silent, please use it." John dropped his smile and nodded obediently. They spent rest of the trip in silence.

John was put in a cell to change into his inmate uniform. Then he was taken for questioning. A man in a suit, a detective was waiting. As John was sat down the man reminded him "You have the right to an attorney. Do you waive this right?" The guard had left them to questioning.

John said "I do."

The man said "My name is Detective Martin Fortney. You should already know that since you claim to be Multiplex. I'll try to keep questions clear and simple. Standard stuff. Alright? State your full legal name and age for the record."

"John David Black. 18 years old, going on 19." He'd recognized Fortney as soon as the name was said.

Detective Fortney said "Alright John. What is your preferred name? John?" John nodded. Fortney said "John it is then. Is there anything you'd like to say for the record before we get to the questions?"

John said "I would like to skip the trial proceedings and cut a deal with the prosecution. I understand I need a prosecuting attorney present for any plea bargaining."

Detective Fortney said "Let's get through the booking questions first. How about that?"

John said "I believe running my prints will do that for you. I grew up in the system."

Detective Fortney asked "Are you choosing to refuse to answer any further questions?"

John said "No, sir. I would like to get done as fast as possible by simply cutting a plea deal and using fingerprinting to save time."

A woman in a pantsuit came in. She said "Move aside Detective Fortney. I've heard enough." Fortney stood and moved over a chair.

She sat down, set her briefcase on the table between them and said "Hello John. May I call you John?" She opened her briefcase and began looking for something.

John said "Call me whatever of my names you want, just tell me you're the prosecutor I asked Detective Fortney for."

The woman said "I am a senior ADA. My name is Tracy Williams and I am the prosecutor on your case. Let me be honest with you so there are no misunderstandings. You have been declared dead twice since the incident where you first encountered Detective Fortney. No one really cares a whole lot about a dead villain. That's why the DA isn't personally handling your case. I would like to have this off my desk ASAP."

John said "Wow. People really talk like that."

John remembered he was speaking on record and sobered, "Let me be clear. I wanted to get caught. I am done being a fugitive. My brother is my only family and he was willing to risk his future to help me. He's a Xiam student. He has the potential to be better than 10 of me. Matt stays out of all of this. I'm ready to deal. My brother has to keep his clean record, that has to be part of the deal, in writing."

ADA Williams said "Alright. She had some papers on her now closed briefcase. She held a sucker out for John "Want it?"

John said "I'm allergic to one of the basic ingredients in candy or so I'm told."

ADA Williams said "That must suck. In the precinct incident you shot a woman on camera for having a medical condition." She put the wrapped candy in her dress coat pocket.

John said "Yes I did. If you ask STAR Labs you'll discover that the whole time from taking the precinct to the Rogues being taken down the first time, I was slowly dying due to the military experiments performed on me throughout childhood. It's no excuse for murder but if not for STAR Labs I wouldn't be alive for us to have this conversation."

ADA Williams said "You want to deal. You are accused of multiple counts of robbery, kidnapping, murder, acts of terrorism,"

John stopped her "Can I just read the list? I have a feeling that by leading the Rogues twice I have accumulated a laundry list of pending charges."

ADA Williams handed him a packet that laid out his crimes. She said "In short you will be lucky to receive anything short of the death penalty."

John flipped through the three page packet "Actually you cannot threaten me with the death penalty. All crimes were committed as a minor. I haven't committed any of these crimes in about 5 years. I'm 18. Making me 13 at the time of the last crime. Death penalty is viable for offenses perpetrated by an adult of sound mind. STAR Labs can attest to my medically unsound mental state at the time of crimes committed before I was 13."

ADA Williams sighed, Detective Fortney looked at her. "You have to be kidding me. Is he right?"

ADA Williams said "He is right Martin. We can only charge him with the most recent crimes."

John said "I would like to make a plea deal for the revised list of charges. What would your office like to offer me?"

She grabbed the papers, opened the briefcase, shuffled through and pulled out two papers. ADA Williams handed John one paper, a double sided sheet listing his recent offenses. She said "These are the recent charges."

John said "The list is still inaccurate. I should be listed as an accessory to most charges. This list makes me single handedly responsible all of the Rogues' crimes. I'll take responsibility for my own actions."

ADA Williams said "I don't have to cut you a deal."

John said "You will. You'll also assign me to Iron Heights Penitentiary. You know why? Because I am the only Rogue who knows the Rogues every move. Your office may not be taking every measure to make sure I'm put in my place but you don't want the bad press I can cause with the information I have."

ADA Williams asked "If we do things your way, will you give us that information?"

John said "No. Ever since I got over dying thanks to STAR Labs I try to tell myself everything I do is for Matt. I betray the Rogues and Matt dies. It's why I led them the 2nd time. Plus you're kind of responsible for letting my dad's killer walk. What I will do is keep the press out of things."

ADA Williams said "You are guilty of the greatest crime of all, world domination."

John said "I don't care about your world. I care about 2 things. Matt. And justice for my family, your office let Flash walk so that didn't happen."

ADA Williams said "You clearly care about yourself." She got up to leave.

John asked "Why did I poison myself then?"

Williams turned around, John said "You have to be wondering what happened 5 years ago that got me declared dead. I died. I poisoned myself. I found a canister of lethal laughing gas and ingested it. I managed to screw up the suicide. STAR Labs put me on life support. They were worried about Matt. He and I have similar bodily systems so they saved me to save him."

John pulled up his shirt, showing scarring "I didn't escape death even close to unscathed. Some of its attempts to save me, treating internal injuries. Some of it was nature trying to preserve me. Some I have no idea about. It's all over my body. I think a few of my clones were dissected by the military, earlier versions of me. Your guess is as good as mine."

He put his shirt down. John said "I apologize if any of my previous recorded behavior came off as rude. I believe that a majority of the listed charges should say accessory to the crime instead of just the crime in question."

The ADA sat down and looked at her own copy of the list, she said "I see. Let's get you fingerprinted and in a cell while I go through and correct this error."

John asked "Does that mean Detective Fortney is done with questioning? We are past that, right?"

ADA Williams said "Yes. Detective Fortney will take your prints and then you'll be locked up." She left with both copies of the list.

Detective Fortney said "ADA Williams just doesn't want you getting in my head. We're getting back to the questions."

A guard in a full armored uniform entered. He set down a printing kit. The guard smiled, looking straight at John. He said "Detective Fortney, you can go. I've got this well in hand." Fortney scowled as he left.

The guard said "Just fingerprinting." John let the guard take his hands, one at a time, to fingerprint him.

The guard said "That wasn't so bad." John smiled. The guard unchained John from the floor then he escorted John out. He handed the printing kit to another guard and walked John to a cell.

John sat down on the bunk in his cell. Prison was better than the Hell he'd spent years in, anything was. He sat and waited for the ADA to revise the charges list.

Hours passed before a guard came in to take him to talk with ADA Williams. The ADA said "This is the final list of charges against you."

John picked up the paper, "It's accurate. What is your office willing to offer me?"

ADA Williams said "Life with reform, to be served at Iron Heights Penitentiary metahuman wing."

John said "Matt keeps his clean record."

ADA Williams said "Agreed." She handed him a pen and the deal. John read it and signed all pages.

Williams said "You only need to sign on the line."

John said "I'm just being thorough, so nothing can be added." He returned the papers and pen.

Williams said "Good."

John asked "What's the metahuman policy with jailhouse interviews? Is that allowed?"

Williams said "Nothing against it. Usually a lawyer arranges that with human criminals."

John said "Alright. I guess if I want to get an interview I'll need an attorney."

Williams said "There has never been an interview with a metahuman at Iron Heights Penitentiary. You just signed a deal sending you to Iron Heights."

John said "I know. How soon can I be transferred?"

Williams said "I don't have any say in that."

John said "I understand." She left. Two guards came in and escorted John back to his cell, inside John turned around to face the guards. He held out his hands. One guard held his baton to John's neck while the other removed John's ankle cuffs. The guard with the baton backed off slightly as the other came up and removed John's handcuffs. They took the chains with them, one hand on their batons.

John laid down on the metal bunk. His meal tray was quickly slid in, the door wasn't open long. He quietly ate his dinner and left the tray up against the door. John could sense the fear in every action. He fell asleep on his bunk.

Unlike the other prison, this one was sterile metallic not medieval dingy. John awoke the next day to a baton tapping on a meta wall. The guard said "Last visit before transfer."

John stood up and walked over to the guard. The guard slapped the shackles on. John noticed the guards lining the halls were all ready to draw their batons.

He was taken to the small visitors area. The prison was never at full capacity. The visitors area was set for three maximum security visits. John took the phone on the wall and held it up to his ear, Matt took the phone on his side of the glass.

John asked "What are you doing here?"

Matt said "You're still my brother."

John said "I didn't want to see you. I don't want to argue about this anymore."

Matt said "I know. I'm not here to argue. Iron Heights is notorious for limiting metahuman contact. I might not see you for years again."

John said "I asked to be incarcerated there. Iron Heights has an even worse metahuman reputation you don't know about. Maybe you do, most don't believe it. I want to prove or disprove the rumor. I think a jailhouse interview could do that. What do you think?"

Matt said "I'll try to set something up."

John said "Try to get the news people to record the wing for their piece. 1st amendment right to freedom of press. Matt, I can't let you risk your future for me."

A guard tapped John, time is running out. John said "I love you." He let the guard take him back to the cell, ending the visit.

As the cuffs came off, John chowed down on his breakfast. He laid on his bunk. The officers came to transfer him to Iron Heights soon after lunch. He went quietly.

At Iron Heights Penitentiary, he was put in a neon uniform. It makes prisoners attempting to escape easier to spot John rationalized. Then he saw the metahuman wing. His uniform made him easier to spot, other prisoners wore their costumes. Guards shoved him into his cell. Looking around this Hell on Earth, John realized he escaped nothing.

Over weeks John got substantially thinner from malnourishment. Before his arrest his diet had largely consisted of brief sips of freezing cold water after hours of hard work. John only briefly had a normal diet.

The warden was a metahuman himself. His power was literally causing pain. He didn't like John's seeming immunity.

After over three months in prison the arrangements were finalized for John's jailhouse interview. Matt used a lawyer to make arrangements. John met with the lawyer just before the interview. He told the man to send the newscaster the message to film a look at inmates living conditions in her other language, the newscaster was bilingual. The lawyer did and John was released for his part in uncovering the crimes against humanity, perpetrated by the warden.

Cisco said "That was your plan the whole time, wasn't it?" When John went to the outpost after his release.

John said "Either the rumors were true or I was going to prison close to Matt."

The newscaster asked "Can I quote you on that?"

John turned around to face her "No. What are you doing here?"

The lady said "You owe me an interview."

John said "No I don't. I gave you a bigger exclusive."

The woman said "You owe me a real interview."

John tried his hand at diplomacy "Give me two weeks peace to be with my brother and away from Iron Heights. Just a break from being John Rogue. In exchange I'll give you an exclusive on the Rogues, the full story on our founding."

The woman said "Okay. Deal." He smiled and nodded. She left. John turned back to the scientists.

When the journalist was gone, Dr. Snow said "You've really changed."

John said "The Rogues' leader would've scared her away."

Cisco said "Okay. Now come on. What really happened those 6 years? The real story? I'm not judging you for that horror story you wrote. What's the true story? How's it go?"

John said "You want the true story. Take away the impossible and what's left, no matter how improbable has to be true. Just find your definition of impossible and do that."

Cisco said "Come on. None of that stuff in the book happened. What really happened?"

John said "I don't know what to tell you. To me that's how it happened. It might be a matter of perspective."

John left took a Beta tube to the League's HQ. The Beta tube system announces Leaguers' arrivals, it surprised him when it read out John Black. The system used to only let him in with a Leaguer and never audibly recognized him. If anything he would've thought it would recognize him as Multiplex. After a minute he realized Matt was Multiplex, must've dropped the Duplex name.

Superman broke John's trance with hand on John's shoulder, "Hey."

John spun "Hey." Coming off his surprise.

Superman said "The system recognized you. Know why you're in it?"

John said "I live here. You scan me with the pods each time I come home. I have a good idea."

Superman said "Yeah there's that. You're a hero to people now."

John said "And they don't even know about the years in the other dimension."

Superman laughed "Yeah."

John said "I'm going to my room. I assume it's still there."

Superman sidestepped into his way, "That's not a room. That's a cell. For when heroes get mind controlled."

John stopped trying to pass "I know the difference between a room and a cell. I've spent time in both. Room with the Rogues. Cell everywhere else. Superman, the League never tricked me into thinking I had a real room."

Superman said "Well, I think you should join the legacy program. Get a real room instead of living in cells for the rest of your life."

John sighed, "Are you really trying to parent me now? Do you really want to do this?"

Superman said "I don't understand."

John said "This time it's permanent. I don't have to go back in 2 days or 20 years. This time I get to stay. Most people would be happy to get their lives and remainder of their family back. I chose to get myself put in a prison because of rumors the staff abuses prisoners. Are you trying to play parent with me?"

Superman said "I'm not trying to dad you. You might need mental help is what you're telling me."

John said "Get out of my way. Why are you trying to block me?"

Superman stepped out of the way, he said "I don't think you should live in a cell. It's your choice."

"I'm not normal. Normal does not exist here. I don't think they should've released me. In a way this is rookie Flash and his first foes all over again. Only the names and numbers have changed. Instead of Flash it's me. Instead of a few supervillains it's a bunch of civilians. The system is broken. I hear you, Superman, I do but I just can't listen." John went to his cell in the HQ.

Superman turned to the other heroes, "Is that enough?"

Martian Manhunter said "That is how John truly sees things."

Batman said "He's not mentally okay. That doesn't mean he doesn't have a point. He helped uncover a big criminal conspiracy, his crimes disappear because of it. Just like heroes when they break the law."

Wonder Woman said "You know all about that."

Matt came in "You tested my brother!"

Superman said "We read the book. We were just trying to make sure nothing was done when his mind was torn apart."

Matt said "I read the book too. What exactly do you think was done that warrants what you're doing?"

Superman said "Everyone is blind when it comes to family."

"It's not your place," Matt stormed off.

Superman said "As long as we've known him, John has always been like this." The three Leaguers he was talking to glanced at each other.

Wonder Woman said "Maybe Matt is right. This might not be our place."

Superman turned to Martian Manhunter , "Has anything changed in John's head? You said that if everything in the book is true, John could've been changed after his mind was torn apart."

Martian Manhunter said "He could be affected but I did not sense any changes." Superman won the argument at the next League meeting two weeks later.

Hawkman came into John's room. He left the meeting after determining Superman had lost his mind. He set John off, talking him into a rage. When John used his powers to surround him, he said "This is the real you. Show them."

John figured out the trap, "You tricked me." As he calmed down his clones disappeared.

Hawkman said "The League thinks that in the other dimension your mind was rewired. They think you might be a sleeper agent. I think you just want to be left alone. They've lost sight of your pain. They forgot what happened before the books."

John said "They forgot why I left. They think I'm a threat to the people of this world because of the other world." Hawkman nodded. John said "Well I'm not. We both know I'm not. I was a threat before. Now I just want to be left alone. A chance at a normal life with Matt. Leave the crazy behind. That's why I want to stay here. I know I'm bad for Matt."

Hawkman said "Every hero thinks at least once in their career that they poison their loved ones. For some it's every few years or so. Few have been through a literal Hell."

John said "I know. I just want to be sure you're right before risking my brother."

Hawkman said "I understand. Show them you're not broken. Show them you're still the Rogues' founder. Scare them into leaving you be. For Matt."

John nodded and walked into the meeting room. He saw Hawkman next to Hawkgirl. Turning around to the man who followed him, he saw him smile. Immediately it clicked, bad thing behind him. That was all he needed to know. He put his arm up just as the mase struck. On instinct he made clones to protect himself. He was good, fighting off the clones with ease.

John absorbed the clones, "Stop."

Fake Hawkman advanced on him, "I gave fair warning." He grabbed her weapon mid swing in one hand and pulled his gun with the other hand.

John pointed the gun in her face, "I'm easily crazy enough to do it."

The Hawkman stopped his assault, lowering his weapon, "You win. It was just a warning anyway." He backed up and ran out. Realizing it was still in his hand, John put his gun on the meeting table.

Matt, codename Multiplex, asked the obvious "What was that?"

John said "Honest answer? Guess? What do you want?"

Multiplex said "Honest."

John said "No idea." He turned to face the League, "You trust a confessed murderer. Other baddies are bound to get in. Green Arrow?"

Hero archer Green Arrow said "You are not revealing some great secret. The Flash and I are among the Leaguers with reform agreements." Reform agreements are supers' parole agreements.

John said "Still heroes after murder."

Flash ran up to John, "It's been 8 years. In 8 year old cases, most supers found guilty barely get a prison sentences. I am really sorry about what happened to your father, John."

John said "I know. What happened to Danton after death is his fault, deal with the Devil. I don't care about something that happened when I was 5. I care the League can't let being the Rogues' leader go. I heard part of your talk."

Multiplex said "The important thing is that's over."

John said "Not quite. You read the book, you know the deal." Matt used the speed trick. John recited the chant until Hellblazer tackled him, recognizing the chant.

John asked "What was that for?"

Hellblazer said "That was a summoning chant. The satanic kind."

John said "I could've killed you on accident. Matt, never replicate inside someone, bad idea."

Matt responded "What? Why would I want to? Why would you want to?"

John snapped "Accident." He and Hellblazer were untangled. He took deep breaths as he stood.

John faced Hellblazer, "Did you read the books? You said satanic."

Hellblazer said "Yes, I read the books. But Satan/ Hell and Hellish dimension aren't the same thing."

John asked "Why do you think I would be given a satanic summoning thing if it was useless to the other dimension?"

Hellblazer said "I have no idea. Magic is probably needed to semi-unbind them. It's just not gonna be the magic you planned to use."

Matt burst out "Like Hell."

John turned, "Exactly, Matt." He clapped a hand on Matt's shoulder, "Multiplex, still linked."

Outwardly the Black brothers just stared at each other. Multiplex used their mental link, "Yeah, we're linked and now the League knows."

John responded "You and Matt are bound. You know what he knows."

Multiplex took a second, before telling John "Answer's no." Matt and John took a step back from each other.

Flash asked "What just happened?"

John said "Skipped the magic. Still linked to Multiplex."

Flash said "Really? I thought Matt being bound undid that."

John said "Answer was no. Now, that's done."

John turned to leave, Leaguers stared at Superman. Superman flew out and caught John just outside the meeting room, "I'm sorry."

John said "I don't mean to sound like a jerk or anything, just no offense. You don't mean that. It goes against your nature. I'm fine after years in the same place that broke a soldier in under a year. It doesn't make sense. The book has an anticlimactic ending, it makes no sense. You're lying if you say sorry."

Superman said "You're fine with everything."

John said "You apologized. You should get back to your meeting." He took a Beta tube back to Central City, leaving Superman standing in shock.

John went to the main lab, "How long until Matt's birthday? Did I miss it again?"

Ronnie said "It's in a few weeks."

Cisco asked "Why? Are you trying to make up for missing 8 of them?"

John said "We both know I've missed more than 8 birthdays. I want to be his brother for once since I was 6."

Harry asked "Is that how old you were when you were taken?"

John said "I don't know. I think so. He's going by Multiplex now. When did that start?"

Cisco said "You are great at question dodging. They're bound."

Ronnie said "You might need money to do something for Matt's birthday. I don't think he cares if you get him nothing, just be there for him."

"Probably right." John headed out

Ronnie stopped him and pulled a few dollars out of his pocket, "Pay me back later and don't waste it."

John took the money, "Thanks." He left the outpost.

In the city a rich man was attacked by a pair of aliens. Without thinking or recognizing the man under attack John played hero. Looking around afterwards John realized why heroes wear masks, everyone was calling his real name.

John absorbed his clones and ran off. He applied for a few menial job openings. He told managers he could start the next day, anytime they needed him. He needed a job to repay Ronnie or pay for a gift himself.

Out of routine he went past the Beta tubes to the main lab in the STAR Labs outpost. The man he saved was waiting for him, out of his prototype armor, in a business suit. The man said "Hello John. I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life. You ran off."

"It was nothing. I don't want to be part of another murder after I just got my record cleared." John walked past the man and pulled out Ronnie's money "Here. I want to get the gift with my own money."

The rich man said "You saved my life. The least I can do is give you a job."

John said "I didn't finish elementary school and I'm 18."

The rich man said "I think we can come to an agreement. Lex Luthor," Remembering he hadn't introduced himself. He asked "What do you say?" Holding out his hand.

John said "Okay." He shook Lex's hand.

Lex wrote down his phone number, "Call me to work out the details. I have to get back to work." John nodded as Lex left.

John said "That was weird, right? It's not just me, that was weird."

Ronnie assured him "That was a bit odd. So is using superpowers without a costume or anything to hide your identity."

John said "I wasn't thinking."

Harry said "You still did the right thing."

Leonard said "MLK said the time is always right to do what is right."

John said "Look, I just have one question. Who is Lex Luthor?"

Leonard answered "He's a rich guy, invents stuff, owns a huge company and he used to be Superman's nemesis. He's out on a reform agreement. He gave STAR Labs everything he had for fighting Superman. He turned in criminal employees. Bottom line Lex is a rich poster child for super justice reform."

John said "Okay. I should probably cancel my applications." He gestured to the phone. Ronnie nodded, John noticed a slight fear, maybe it was confusion, in Ronnie's eyes. He picked up the phone, pretending he didn't see it. He politely told the business managers he wasn't available for the openings.

Cisco told him "Maybe you should try to get to a higher grade level. You just need to test back into Xiam Academy online and we can find out what grade you're mentally in."

John said "Okay. Whatever that means. Let's figure out what grade I'm in. That what you meant?"

Cisco said "Yeah. I'll log you in on the back computer."

John followed him to the computer in the back left corner. Cisco logged him onto Xiam Academy's online program then rejoined his team. After finishing testing John asked "What do you guys do all day? Is your job literally to wait for heroes to get hurt? Do you monitor their fights? I mean does no hero fights mean you have nothing to do but wait for one?"

Ronnie said "Pretty much. We log a lot of data on pretty much anyone with powers or strong ties to a supertype, like legacies' and Leaguers' families. We kind of track them with our own database."

Cisco corrected "We still invent and repurpose items or breakthroughs for other people. We created a handheld X-ray device, it's safer than the old hospital design and the software can create a clearer image to help patients understand the diagnosis. We partnered with a manufacturer to mass produce and deliver the device everywhere it was needed, giving the doctors training."

John said "I see the point of both things. Can heroes access the database? Like Batman when he's on a case?"

Flash came in when Harry said "Actually Batman was ahead of us on that. He kept a database on all his enemies and all of his cases. A lot of the things we do for the League, his people were doing long before the team ever existed."

John said "Right. Batman is a founding Leaguer."

Flash said "In all reality, life as a hero gets really boring really fast. We end up going to guys like Batman who have cases and hope they have something we can help on. Shard and Batman are a pretty good pair."

John asked "Do hero partners do the case thing a lot? Like Green Arrow and his team? He has a team, right?"

Flash said "Yes, Green Arrow has a team. Yes, team heroes use the case system."

John asked "Is there a reason you came, Barry?" STAR Labs never realized Flash told John his secret identity.

Flash said "Just bored. Finished my day job in a few hours."

John asked "You don't get paid by the hour, do you?"

Flash said "Actually I always work overtime so it makes sense I finish faster."

John said "Cool. Did you hide that stuff like I asked you to?"

Flash said "I did. A lot of non superhuman heroes are rich. I told the League about everything. We figured out how to turn it all over. Legacies still have inheritances like you wanted."

John said "Only now it's all above board and legally obtained."

Flash said "Exactly."

John said "The math doesn't track. How old are Matt and I? I'm pretty sure Matt wasn't 6 during the last reign. I'm not sure what the age difference is but Matt wasn't 4 during the first reign. I think I was more than 8 then."

Flash said "It might be a 2 year difference, 4 was a guess. Matt wasn't a Leaguer during the 1st reign."

While John was working on getting a job, Multiplex talked to a fellow Leaguer Arsenal in their civilian identities. They sat on the roof of Roy's apartment complex with Matt saying, "This is all kinds of crazy with John. I think I'm older now. I don't know how being brothers is supposed to work. It's normal crazy and new crazy."

Roy said "I can't speak from experience but I think you have to give it a chance. He went to Hell and back for you, literally."

Matt said "I know what the next thing he's gonna talk to me about is and he's going to do it on my birthday. I keep having this dream. I'm watching him die and I can save him, the last thing he tells me is 'don't waste it on me'. I get this feeling it comes down to John or someone I haven't met yet. I can't tell the League."

Roy said "This dream sounds important. Have details been getting clearer?"

A woman stepped onto the roof, she said "You boys get away from the ledge."

Roy said "Don't worry, we're fine Mrs Russo." Recognizing Roy she left them alone.

Matt said "No and I don't want to get that question daily after the timeline pulls me. I still can't really control it."

Roy said "You don't know the full story of your vision but you know John is giving his life for someone else. Don't worry about the rest. John is a hero. The only thing you know is whatever he's doing in his dying moments is the right thing."

Matt said "I know that. You know that. I just wish I could stop seeing him die. You're a clone but you have a weird relationship with Artemis's sister and a daughter. You could lose everything tomorrow and your life would mean something. John dies, the world says good riddance to Multiplex of the Rogues. Roy, I have to ask you to do something I would never do alone. I need you to steal sleeping pills for me. If I slip into a coma I don't have visions. Help me overdose so I can stop seeing John die."

Roy said "I can't steal the pills for you. I can put you in a coma. We'll have to do it carefully. A sparing accident is the easiest to explain. Superman won't even question it. I'll get a slap on the wrist. We'll have to make it look real."

Matt said "Sounds like a plan." He swung his legs over and walked away. As his friend Roy, he wasn't planning on helping Matt hurt himself.

After an uncomfortable silence, John said "Well, I should go and talk to Lex about that offer."

Cisco said "You're kind of in a rush to get a job."

John said "Yeah. I don't think Rogues looks good on a college application. Just looking for some normal in my life. I can't have a normal life, that's left the picture."

John went straight to Luthor's Central City office. He listened to the secretary, sitting down to wait for Lex to invite him in. The secretary didn't tell Lex about the visitor because John wasn't on the schedule. After finishing business in Central City, Lex left his office.

Mr. Luthor stepped out of his office, he saw John and asked his secretary "Why didn't you tell me I had a visitor?"

Ms. Garber said "He wasn't on the schedule. I thought you might just send him away."

Lex said "I blame myself, I'll have to alter that policy. John, come on in." John followed Lex back into the office.

John said "This is very impressive, everything your Lexcorp has built."

Lex said "Today, the company practically runs itself. I don't have much work to do, but I still get all the credit even when it's not due." They sat down.

John said "I just took a test today that sets my class grade thing. It says what grade I'm smart enough to be in. These are the results." He unfolded and handed Lex a print off he got after the test, "It's a Xiam Academy sponsored program I think."

Lex took the paper, he asked "Are you okay, John Black? You look a little pale. Are you,"

John cut him off "I'm fine, just a little nervous. You know, not many people care to know this but my father was a scientist. Maybe people know, I did kinda rant about it when the Rogues took the precinct. Legacy law, I think, lets me take custody of Matt if I can properly provide for him. Just like normal parentless siblings. I think that's the best birthday present I can give him, assuming he hasn't been adopted while I was in a coma or prison."

Lex returned the print out "Calm down. This is all great. I already did the required legal background check. Your release was not a reform program which looks good. I think you meet requirements for an employee. I was thinking you could work security, your past as a Rogue shows you have the skill."

John said "Thanks. Trying to put Multiplex behind me. Whatever I do, it'd have to be part time. I'm trying to be a good role model for Matt, that means getting my GED. I might need to study and stuff."

Lex said "You have quite the vocabulary for a former criminal. There are some formalities, you understand."

John said "Of course. I was actually worried I wouldn't get a job in time for any kind of gift. Matt's birthday is really close."

Lex said "Despite what many would think, you are a good man."

John said "That's what I keep hearing, believe it or not."

Lex said "I need to see some identification, just as a measure to prevent fraud."

John said "That's going to be a problem, unless you can run prints. I was on life support in my coma, declared legally dead and everything. I don't have any up to date ID."

Lex asked "Do you have your security pass to get into the STAR Labs outpost? I think we can make that work."

John said "Yes, I have my pass. Just give me a minute." He pulled out his wallet. STAR Labs helped him as a legacy. He dug pulled out a pass, his Justice League restricted access card, put it away and handed Lex the requested pass.

John said "There we go. I don't think you want one of my brother's store membership cards."

Lex took the ID and asked "How old is Matt turning?"

John said "I think he's turning. Let me see. We're about two and a half years apart, my next birthday will be my 19th so I'd say 17, give or take. Between Danton's death and before the Rogues, we were split up in government care. We weren't exactly close when I was terrorizing the city. After the Rogues first fall, STAR Labs found a few toxic chemicals in my bloodstream. That's why none of those crimes were among the official charges, medical impairment got those dropped from the docket."

Lex said "Can't change the past. Just be glad you're better now."

John said "Better, yeah."

Lex said "I'll have to call STAR Labs to verify the barcode then we'll be good."

John said "I'll step outside, try to cool off before my nerves trigger my powers." Lex smiled and John stepped outside. He wandered off to splash water on his face then headed towards Lex's office.

After STAR Labs verified the barcode, Lex stepped outside, John hadn't even sat down. Lex said "You're all set, Ronnie Raymond verified your barcode. You will need to get an ID we can photograph for the records, maybe a student ID from Xiam if that's where you're going to school."

John took the card back and shook Lex's hand, "Thanks again."

Lex said "You'll need to bring your schedule with you when you start school so we can accommodate you as a student. When can you start?"

John said "Whenever you need me."

Lex said "There's still the HR matter. We'll need contact information."

John said "I have an email, I can use the student computer at STAR Labs." He took his results print out and jotted the email on the bottom then handed it to Lex.

Lex said "We'll be in touch." John nodded then left.

Ms. Garber said "He's a kiss up, you know that Mr. Luthor."

Lex said "That was John Black." He went into his office, "Order something in for lunch, will you?"

Ms. Garber ran in, "John Black. As in Multiplex."

Lex said "As in the boy who helped end crimes against humanity at Iron Heights Penitentiary. Order yourself some lunch on the company tab."

Ms. Garber slowly overcame her shock, "What should I order you, sir?"

Lex said "Surprise me." He smiled.

Patricia said "Yes, sir." She left to place the order, still stunned.

Lex called the front desk, he'd seen John pass the elevator. He said "There should be a young man coming down, high school age. His name is John, flag him down for me." John was called to the desk just before he left.

Lex said "Stay on the line, don't hand him the phone. Listen carefully. He'll be starting a security position soon. Have him fill out the standard form." The front desk started John on the form, Lex said "Thank you," before hanging up.

Mr. Luthor's next call was one home, he said "Put Alex Jr. on please." The CEO's full name was Alexander Luthor Sr. but it doesn't have the same ring as Lex Luthor.

Alex said "Hey dad."

Lex said "I'm going to be staying in Central City all day. Keep up the good school work. I'll see you tonight."

Alex was used to Lex changing plans, except today, "Dad! Today is the big game. You promised you'd take me."

Lex looked at the calendar on his desk, his eyes dilated, "I'll be home in time for that. I promise I won't miss it. I'm just going to miss lunch."

Alex said "Connor can take me anyway, it was his idea." He hung up.

Lex sped the application process along. The office security director set John up on a basic patrol. They needed to get experienced guards in labs. With the department director involved in getting John in, Lex was able to make the pro basketball game with his son and Connor Rory, his apprentice. Connor was a mechanical prodigy and Heatwave's son, he'd take over LexCorp if Lex died before Alex was of age.

John started work the next day, he worked on a hallway patrol. The form was for his uniform and company equipment.

The next few months brought change. John killed the false God and Devil king, he united the two kingdoms by making himself an untouchable common enemy. He was protected by the mark on his chest and the Devil king's own orders.

Working at Lexcorp he earned a living, he lead an honest life. He went to Xiam Academy online at the local library, had an apartment. John lived in Central City, he rode a bus to work instead of pursuing a driver's license. He was close to Matt, not living with his brother. For Matt's birthday he hunted down some stuff sold in the estate sale and gave Matt a piece of their parents.

Matt decided to stop the Black Racer, speedsters' grim reaper, after a Superman imposter killed Colby Snart by searing two holes in Colby's chest with his heat vision when Colby returned from faking his own death to save his sister Cara Snart. Colonel Cold warned the League that if a member of either team was killed by one of the other team they'd declare war. Superman was a Leaguer, Colonel Cold lead the Renegades, that's reason for war.

A heartbroken Cara helped Matt. Cara wanted a quick death to rejoin Colby. She and Matt abducted Arsenal, Kid Flash, Artemis and her family. Artemis's sister is Roy's wife, only legally not intimately, and mother of his child. Artemis's whole family is made up of retired villains. Kid Flash is now called Rival, his breakout name like Arsenal for Speedy. Rival and Artemis are Renegades and their civilian identities are engaged to be married. As a Renegade Kid Flash had learned to pick a lock. He got out only for Matt to shoot him repeatedly with a silenced gun. Cara followed Matt in. Matt took his goggles off and touched Kid Flash's chin. He stopped Death Racer, becoming master to it, and turned the Racer on Cara. Kid Flash came to. Matt stood, scooping up his goggles as he backed off. Matt tossed his key ring between him and Kid Flash, "You can stop me, free them or save Cara." Kid Flash saw he wasn't lying, he ran off to stop Death Racer.

Matt picked up and dropped the keys in Arsenal/ Roy's cell. Arsenal got free and attacked Matt. Matt dodged the swing and easily knocked Arsenal to the ground. Matt said "Say you win. You have nothing to charge me with. No one died and the evidence only proves Cara was involved. You know I'm right. Help the others out. I'm leaving. You are not going to chase me." Matt turn back and walked off.

The odd family of heroes and ex-villains found themselves going from prisoners of Rogues with John to prisoners of Atlantis. John had gotten them away from the Rogues by regaining control of his evil sentient clones. Apparently to help a bad guy, former or current is to become a bad guy. Aquaman tried Batman brand interrogation tactics, which rely heavily on intimidation and physical aggression, on John. He did so despite Roy telling him John won't respond to it and will answer questions if he's just asked.

Atlantis was invaded. With cloning and clones John freed Artemis's full family without drowning anyone. Together helped fend off the invasion. Then they were immediately surrounded by Atlantean guards. Aquaman said "Stand down." The Atlantean guards moved their spears from pointing at the escapees ready to kill to pointing up in one hand like guards.

Aquaman said "Explain yourselves." John was admittedly a little scared to treat Aquaman like an idiot by pointing at his rebreather. Artemis did not share that fear.

Aquaman made an air bubble around Artemis and Arsenal. Rival started crashing before much explaining could be done. John reacted on instinct seeing a change. Aquaman saw John suddenly move, "What are you doing?" John ignored the question instead of drowning. Artemis and Arsenal put their rebreathers in. Aquaman made an air bubble so John could speak. John removed his rebreather. He said "Quick focus air around him before he electrifies the water." John threw his rebreather back in. He was referring to speedster's ability to generate lightning like static electricity when they use their powers, they lose control of their powers in some medical scenarios.

Aquaman moved the air bubbles to focus on Rival. It didn't stop John from being electrocuted but it saved the other wet humans and possibly Atlanteans alike. John's air bubble was restored by Ocean Master's son, an advanced student of Atlantean magic.

John said "He needs professional medical attention fast not just first aid."

Aquaman said "You're free to go." He swam over and took Rival as Atlantis's fastest swimmer with surface ties.

Orm's son said "The king said you can go." John nodded and began swimming up towards the surface. Artemis's family followed the example.

At STAR Labs' Central City outpost John was interrogated by Leaguers like Superman who were forever on the fence about him. Arsenal and Artemis defended him with Artemis's father Lawrence, formerly Sportsmaster's support. Surprisingly Aquaman took John's side. After heated arguments and multiple Leaguers trying their hands at interrogation John saw a clock and ended the madness. He said "As much fun as this whole thing has been, unlike most people in this room I happen to have a job. In fact I am going to be late to said job if you don't let me get going."

Superman said "I should get going too. This isn't over."

"It never is." John turned to the scientists "Good to see you. Especially when I'm not the one seeking medical attention." He politely said goodbye to everyone before running out of the room.

He called a fellow guard, a friend whose shift was over, for a ride. As a friend, he didn't ask why John was at the outpost, he knew about Matt. He politely gave John a ride to his apartment then to work. The guard had transferred off John's shift for the quieter night shift.

The security director put John on a expedition team to give him some special overtime since John asked for more hours and overtime. The reception desk sent John straight to the director's office when he came in. He found out that day he was on the expedition.

John ran outside and waited for the first bus or subway back to his complex. He didn't worry about having time to pack, he had superpowers to help. John had a vacuum tube Matt had given him when he moved. John pulled out all of his uniforms and work supplies first since he knew he'd need them off the top of his head. Then simple sleepwear. He figured normal people do more than work and sleep on all expenses paid trips so he packed accordingly. He put all of his clothes in the vacuum tube since it had infinite interior space. He packed the few books he had on hand and hygiene supplies to fill his bag instead of just having a vacuum tube.

John zipped across town to an abandoned district so he'd be closer to the Lexcorp building. Then he ran to join the team he was assigned to. They were packing a convoy of trucks for the expedition. John followed instructions to stow his bag before helping load up the supplies. Lead scientists at Lexcorp don't load the supplies.

John knew most people at the company would never see him as anything more than an unqualified kid Lex Luthor liked and hired. He wasn't surprised that most of the expedition looked down on him. Only interns looked up at him. It wasn't him they were looking at, it was his uniform showing he worked for the company. The interns wanted the honor of putting Lexcorp on their tax returns for place of employment. Except for the lead scientists and the translator, everyone helped load the convoy.

A lead scientist directed John to a seat in one truck to spend his shift monitoring things, for a convoy of trucks there was quite a bit of security. The leads did nothing during transport except boss everyone around, even the drivers. Scientists worked on control experiments while on the road. At night the convoy stopped so people could get to their sleeping quarters.

The convoy was a set of semis. John's post was in the sleeping trailer. One night a nice scientist found John at his day post. Leads would have brushed it off as John being a stupid guard. This scientist came up to John "What are you doing here? Why are you still up?"

John put his book down, marking his page with his thumb, "I chose to keep working. It's not like people in your department to care." He sat the book down, spine up, on the counter next to him.

John walked up to the scientist, he offered his hand, "John Black."

The scientist took his hand "Dr. Elise Morgan. How do you know what department I'm in?" They shook as she introduced herself.

John pulled his hand away, "I meant scientists. Frankly if you're not an intern who dreams of writing Lexcorp on your tax returns your department probably qualifies. It's cool. My little brother is the only one who looks up to me." He retook his seat, "You should go back to sleep."

He didn't realize it then but Elise had decided to befriend John. Everyone broke into a routine of work on the road trip. The lead scientists cleared had not been expecting to be on the road trip. They must've thought they'd be flying not riding with their underlings.

Soon after they arrived they were taken prisoner, all except for John who used his powers to return to Central City. Roy decided to fill John in on the deal with Matt and destiny.

This was soon followed by the vision coming true when John was imprisoned alongside Leaguers. John was sliced up and he told Matt to save a random girl instead of using a power booster on himself. Matt did after he felt vitals drop as John lost consciousness. The girl Matt saved with the serum got superpowers from it.

Matt took charge of John's still sentient pair of clones to stop the idiots who thought they could get away with their various crimes. As the strongest Black, Matt won this war on criminals easily. John regained consciousness and blurred to heal. He joked about how he's immune to bleeding out. The League got everyone out before authorities arrived to process the scene and pick up the criminals.

John said "I know about your vision. It came true and I'm alive. There's really no excuse for what you used the vision to justify. Matt, you know where this is going."

Matt said "You're not calling the cops on me. We're brothers."

John said "Roy told me about what you did and the vision."

Matt said "We're brothers."

John said "Just because he didn't die doesn't mean you didn't commit a crime. Accessory to kidnapping. Attempted murder. Probably a few I'm missing. I already notified the police." SCU officers came in and Matt didn't fight them as he was taken into custody.

After they left John saw the time, with his speed trick he got ready for work. John said "I'd love to talk but I have to get to work." He didn't even have time to deal with traffic. It wasn't easy but he used his speed trick just right so he jogged into the office building, slowing down very subtly so he didn't give himself away as a speedster. He had a pretty normal security job.

Mr. Luthor asked for help retrieving the lost expedition employees. John wasn't some metahuman hero but Lex convinced him. John didn't do costumes. He wore his security guard uniform and used his powers. In saving captured employees he freed the locals.

John met with Lex after the employees were safely back in Central City. He said "It's done. I want double a shift's pay for this. Let's call it overtime and hazard pay."

Lex said "Done. No one else could do what you did."

John said "I mean double a full shifts pay not double pay for the hour or two I was gone."

Lex said "As I figured. Thank you John."

John said "You're welcome, Mister Luthor."

Lex said "If you weren't an employee I would insist you call me Lex."

John said "My brother was arrested for accessory to kidnapping and attempted murder. When I talked to the ADA about my charges I told her to leave Matt's record clean. That was part of our deal. Can you maybe get him a good lawyer? Take it out of my paycheck, I don't need as much as the job pays. We can figure out a payment plan. Matt is more important than money."

Lex said "I'll arrange a lawyer. Maybe this could be payment for rescuing my other employees."

John said "That works. Deal."

They shook, said goodbye and John left. As little contact as he had with Matt, he still cared. Matt was right they're brothers.

John knew Lex would get Matt off but some part of him wanted Matt to spend a little time in prison, at worst Lex's lawyer would get Matt probation. Matt was a good boy, for the most part, probation was less than a slap on the wrist. He needed a conviction on one of the minor charges. Just a few weeks, slap on the wrist.

John found himself headed to Star City, Roy's home city. He had a few dollars cab fare on him. He stopped at a convenience store on his way. He put money on the counter, "I need to borrow a phone for five minutes."

The clerk looked at him and the money. He kept looking from one to the other as he contemplated giving John access. The man sighed, as he took the money he said "Five minutes. You can use my phone. Don't give anyone my number." He passed John a cell phone, taking it back to unlock it a second before John could grab it, "Just a call, nothing else." John nodded, accepting the phone.

John ran to the other side of the store, punching in the outpost's number, his number on his job applications. John put the phone to his ear. When Ronnie answered he said "I need addresses for Matt's trial. I want to talk to them about pressing charges." Ronnie gave him the addresses, warning him to be careful he doesn't break the law with the people being witnesses. John committed the addresses to memory.

John returned the phone and pulled out five dollars "Got a map of Star City."

The man said "Sorry, we don't sell maps."

John went to the aisles, he grabbed food then to the wall coolers for pop. He spilled it all on the counter and pulled out two bills, $30. He said "Keep the change, this is just under $30 with tax." The clerk rang him up, "I'd like to keep the receipt." The man went back and printed a receipt then handed John the bags.

John went into Star City and passed most of his haul out at a homeless shelter. He stopped at an ATM to get some cash. Then wandered around until he found Roy's apartment. He knocked, when Roy answered he held the plastic bag out, offering the remainder of his haul. Roy let him in. They sat down in his living room, snacking on the food John brought to the apartment.

Roy asked "How did you know where I live?"

John said "I asked the outpost. They have access to records like that. I want you to testify against Matt, you and the others. With Matt's record it will be a miracle if he gets convicted. He won't learn anything if he does because he'll get probation."

Roy said "You want him to go to prison."

John said "I got him a great lawyer in a slam dunk defensive case. I want him to learn something other than don't trust people not to tell me. Just a conviction on one of the accessory to charges so he gets a light sentence not probation. Okay?"

Roy noted "You don't know my name." He nodded "Okay."

John said "Good. I should head home. I'm still on parole." Roy showed him out. John used his withdrawn money to get a cab ride home.

The next morning he called his supervisor "Is there anyway I can get some overtime?"

His supervisor Alex said "I'm sorry. With the cancelled expedition I have to cut your hours."

John asked "Do any other offices need increased security? Maybe you could transfer excess guards, or me."

Alex said "I'm just looking for a way I won't have to cut guards. Don't bother coming in today. I'd like to give James your shift. He's had requested overtime on the books for weeks."

John asked "James? Isn't his wife pregnant? He's always stressed out by family stuff."

Alex said "You understand why he needs the hours."

John said "I do. Thank you. Do you need me to work tomorrow?"

Alex said "Come to think about it, there might be a way you can get more hours. It wouldn't be working security."

John asked "How?"

Alex said "Maintenance. You could come in as a night janitor. I'll have to check with the other supervisors but maybe. Maintenance takes all the hits. Do you understand?"

John said "I just need to keep up my hours. My brother is in a bit of a bind. The name Black is kind of a curse these days."

Alex said "I understand. I'll call you back later with an update. I have to let you go."

John knew Alex was his court authorized sponsor. A supervisor was always a natural choice, Leonard's sponsor was Harry. Alex knew the particulars of John's release agreement, it was like a reform or parole agreement. John walked to the public library for his Xiam Academy online courses. He focused on the schooling while waiting for Alex's call. He got through weeks of curriculum in hours. John skipped breakfast and lunch.

Alex had perfect timing, he called just as John logged off. John answered on his way out. Alex said "I talked to the supervisor. Come in to pick up some stuff before your shift, you got the hours."

John said "Thank you Alex. I'm heading over now."

Alex said "You'll have to cover a few floors and you won't get any overtime, even if it takes you all night. Other than that you're welcome."

John said "Talk to you later." He hung up and caught a bus that took him close to the office. Getting there he went in the back entrance. He got his janitor uniform, the day supervisor walked him through his job.

John asked "Are there any other floors not covered?"

The supervisor said "The company can't afford to properly staff us so of course but we can't pay you to cover those."

John said "I get paid by the hour. Tell me where you're short staffed, if I have time I'll cover those too."

The supervisor clearly thought John was either one of three things. A) Crazy. B) Stupid. C) Joking. He sighed, and told John anyway. John said "Give me the keys for those places. At the moment I'm trying to keep my hours up so the company doesn't decide to cut me." The supervisor gave John a few key rings.

John left with a few hours before he started. He stopped by a soup kitchen, stowed his work bag before washing up to get some volunteer work in. He was a regular at Central City charities. One of the old ladies who spent her time making her own rounds throughout the charities recognized John and the hour. She insisted he get some food. John did the polite thing, he accepted. He ate quickly, making sure to clean up before heading home to change. Everyday was painfully slow, that was part of the reason John volunteered and worked many hours.

He rode the subway that night and ran to the office, he passed it instead of standing outside like some kind of one man strike. He watched a clock a few streets away.

Two minutes before his shift he ran back to the office clocking in perfectly on time.

John went right to work. He created and placed a program in the CCTV network that would modify the feed. Then ran to the supply closet and made up for lost time. He had half the building to cover if he was going to make up for the understaffed department. John made an entire team of janitors. Little known secret about Blacks, they have hive mind capabilities that let them control their clones. John covered each floor quickly.

He got half the building done a few hours before his shift ended. John checked the camera feeds and covered the floors the others wouldn't be paid to. An hour before dawn he went over the footage and edited it so the whole team did equal work, he made a good show of it. Like everyone he clocked out at the end of his paid shift. Only real difference was he knew when he was done while the others thought they had a long night still ahead.

John ran out of the building like he was late for something. He stopped at the bank on his way home, just after opening, to deposit all of the money he had on him. He ran the whole way home. Got home, locked the door, took off his security badge, emptied his pockets into a cupboard drawer where he'd find the stuff. Although in his mostly empty home there weren't many places to lose his wallet, it was a habit he got into. He plugged his phone in, keeping it in a separate drawer.

With his pockets empty he went to his room and changed clothes before laying down to sleep. John almost naturally slept 8 hours perfectly. He checked his phone, unplugging it. Alex had called at an odd hour, must've forgot John had to work all night not just for the paid hours.

John called him back, Alex sounded very happy "You got through the whole building in one night. I can see a bonus in your future. I should be careful they don't replace me with you."

John said "I'm on parole, sort of."

Alex said "Thanks for reminding me I need to call your parole officer with the good update."

John said "I don't want your job. I won't be afraid to tell management that."

Alex said "I understand that."

John asked "When is the next shift you got open for me?"

Alex said "I have to give all the hours I can to James."

John said "I understand. I have to let you go. I'm gonna pick up hours at some charities."

Alex said "Wait. Do you regularly volunteer? That can help you with your parole."

John said "I have to go." He hung up and went back to his room he put last night's uniform in his work bag. He could clean it before returning it. John threw all of his laundry in a bag then used his metrocard and took a subway. John approached a regular volunteer "Is there any way I can do a load in your machine?"

The lady said "Of course John."

John said "Thanks Laura."

Laura asked "Do you have your license?"

John said "I can get a ride. I mean no, first thing I did after seeing my little brother was try to get a job. Drivers license isn't high on my priority list. Education is, I do online school through the library computers. Library, work, apartment and charity, that's my life. I could use a house key to get in and your address."

Laura said "I'll just take you there."

John followed her outside "I would never twist your arm. I hate to ask it but my supervisor at work said volunteer work could help with my parole."

Laura smiled as they reached her car. She saw John getting in the back seat, she said "Climb in up front. Sit next to me, I insist. You're not some 8 year old." John smiled as he moved up front. He turned on the radio to avoid awkward silence.

While waiting on the machine John helped Laura out around her house. He was a perfect teenage boy. He did things how Laura wanted them. John only had one load to do, with his work bag included, but he stayed later to do Laura's laundry and help with house chores. During the second load, just after John finished his laundry, Laura got up and went to the kitchen. She called John into the room and said "Let me make you lunch since you're doing all this hard work for me. What do you want to eat?"

John said "Whatever you make is good, I don't have any food allergies. If I'm sitting watching mindless TV then I better have two broken legs and be on strong pain meds. It sounds weird since I've been comatose twice."

Laura said "You're the best son anyone could ask for."

John said "My parents are both dead and I'm legally an adult."

Laura said "You know what I mean."

John said "I think we got off topic, my fault. Call me when lunch is ready. I'm going to finish cleaning the other room."

He turned and left, no need to rush out and be rude. John really liked the people he volunteered with but he knew better than to stray from the League provided cover story. He definitely didn't want to scare anyone or sound crazy. No reason to tell the truth with the other dimension.

When the house chores were done, John left on his own instead of getting a ride back to the charity house. He took his clean laundry and walked across town to the office. He met the maintenance supervisor and returned his uniform.

He picked up his weekly paycheck and went straight to the bank. John deposited all of his money into his account. Before leaving he wrote a check for rent. He stopped at the office and asked for proof of payment. The office lady said "You're short this month."

John said "My unit is rent controlled. That's what I pay every month. I can check my lease with a lawyer if you think I made a mistake."

The office lady said "That's fine. I'll get your proof of payment." She scanned the check and gave him his copy. John went to his apartment and filed the slip away.

John decided to take his lease to the outpost in case his landlord tried something. He said "I need to check my lease before I get evicted. I think my apartment is rent controlled. Can you check for me?"

Harry nodded. John handed his lease papers over to the team. They took a few minutes to look it over. John was nervous the whole time.

Harry said "Your apartment is rent controlled. Make payments on time and you should be fine."

John said "I went to pay my rent today, same amount as always and the office worker said it wasn't enough. I just wanted to make sure they can't evict me." He took the papers and left.

John should've known he wasn't that lucky. He ended up hung upside down in a cell surrounded by imprisoned Leaguers, he was laughing like a lunatic. After he stopped it was suggested he escaped, using centrifugal force on the chains holding his ankles.

Outside he was attacked by lone guards twice before a pair attacked then a whole unit. He warned the pair not to hit him on the head with the butt of a gun, one of the guards did just that and it set him off. He dealt all of the guards embarrassing defeats, not using his powers.

Injured, he cried out "Oh come on," when two rows of unarmed/ armorless young men covered guard posts along the cell block. An old man walked up, next to John. While a woman took up a fighting stance in front of John.

The old man's touch healed John, John said "You've got to be kidding me."

After a short explanation from the healer, he fought the possessed woman. It was an unarmed match, she pulled a bo staff when he was going to win. As soon as she got herself disqualified the guards attacked. The healer tried to help, throwing John the bo staff as he healed the woman. John ducked, allowing one of their enemies to catch it. John said "It's better this way. I'm no good with a staff. I can use guns or knives, I'm not a ninja." He got his hands on the staff and pushed back the guards.

The healer said "You need to take charge. You won the match. Show them you're the boss. It's a respect thing."

John said "Stop this. Return to your dimension." He spun around "Not you two. You stay here." He spoke with authority. They all obeyed, disappearing and leaving their weapons behind.

John said "Unlock the cells now." With fear in their eyes, the two remaining obeyed.

John was well aware that his presence could instill fear in anyone who knew about him and the Rogues. He carried an aire with him that demanded it. Since his release from Iron Heights Penitentiary he fought that part of him.

In that moment when the monsters scrambled to please him, John was embracing the dark part of him caged inside. John asked the woman "What do you want to do? Do you want to stay here or return home?"

The woman said "Whatever you want master."

John said "I'm really asking."

The healer answered "I think she'd want to return to our dimension."

John turned to her, "Is that what you want? I really want the truth."

The woman said "Yes."

John said "Well, then return to rule. Just maintain the deals I made with your predecessor and the policies put in place while I was there."

She said "Of course. I will." She bowed. John just looked confused about what was going on. She left, her host fell.

John turned back to the healer, "What do you want? You could stay here as a healer."

The healer said "I think I'd like that. Thank you."

John nodded, he said to the Leaguers "We should probably get out of here before the authorities come to examine the crime scene." Leaguers got everyone away.

At the outpost Ronnie asked "Who's that?" Referring to the healer.

John knew they didn't believe the stories he wrote so he said "It's easier to show you." He moved around the outpost and the League's HQ alike with a cute carefulness, even when it came to stupid simple stuff like borrowing a pen from the cup on the team's desk. He grabbed a letter opener and cut Cisco's arm open. The healer stepped up and did his job, making it like it never happened.

Ronnie said "He's the healer."

John said "Yes. I need you to look into his host. See if the guy has family. If so we need to clone him a new body that won't cost him his powers. If not he still needs a new identity. Alright?"

Cisco said "We can do that."

Harry said "Sounds like a plan."

John had borrowed Ronnie's smart phone for an alarm clock, Matt's trial was coming up.

The healer said "Thank you, John." As John left the outpost.

When STAR Labs ran a photo of the healer's host through facial recognition they found no living relatives, the man was alone. Dr. Snow said "Well the man is alone. We just need to generate personal information."

She was looking at the healer, he asked "What does that mean?"

Harry answered "It means a human name, Earth birthday, etcetera."

The healer said "I still don't know what you're asking for."

Harry asked "Can you read English?"

The healer said "Yes."

Harry did a Web search for boy names, he pulled out his own wallet. He said "Look at this."

The healer came over, Harry explained "These are a bunch of common names." He pulled out his license "We need this information for your new identity."

The healer took the wallet and looked at the license. He read the list of names and tapped two. Harry copied the names down and searched last names. The healer got the idea, he tapped one. Harry worked with the healer on making him human, he passed the information onto Caitlin. Soon they were done. The League insisted that the healer stay in a vacant member's quarters, one of the rooms reserved for members in the Justice League's HQ.

Never a real break. Weeks later a man stumbled towards two policemen. He was stuttering incoherently. What the police gathered was the man was about to commit suicide when a speedster intervened and kidnapped him off the building's ledge. One of the words he kept repeating was Zoran, as in the Norse speed god. The League responded by having Flash talk with John.

John was a minimalist, not much one needs after Hell. The Flash sped him to the outpost. Caitlin breezed through the situation, and Flash asked the obvious question.

John said "The boy Rogue took the Zoom name. I made sure of it. Of course I don't know about the girl speedster. Where was the guy going to jump? The building's address, like on a map." They pulled it up and projected it.

John said "That's where I jumped. Okay. Zoran is calling one of us out. There might be a way to make me Multiplex, the Rogue, again. It might make this second chance mean nothing. One of the military experiments should do the trick."

Caitlin said "You're talking about turning evil." John walked over to her and whispered in her ear, she quickly changed her stance on the matter.

The League recovered information on the experiment. They recreated the device, a gel filled case. John laid inside. He held onto the edges, he looked up at Caitlin "Promise me." She nodded and he released his grip, submerging. Caitlin stepped back as the lid went on. John was forced to relive his worst memories, the case was his first Hell. He was in a sealed coffin.

The team kept busy, questioning the whole experiment. How long should he be in there? How could anyone do that to a child? What if he drowns? Etc. They consulted a remorseful Sargeant Corley, who had escaped a mental hospital when Flash found him.

Flash returned him before John Rogue pushed out of the box. An assistant scientist from another STAR Labs base offered John a black legacy jacket, he was trying to help. John said "That's Matt's."

Ronnie explained "He wears white." The man backed away. Cisco had to bite back an irony joke.

Flash sped off to retrieve the jacket. Rouge snatched it away and shrugged it on. He went straight to the exit without a word.

Cisco asked "How will we know if it worked? That could be something else." They had no ideas.

Rogue left the League base and hunted Zoran down. When he found the speedster, Zoran laughed at the threatening presence "You are not Multiplex, nice try." John Rogue surrounded Zoran and quickly reduced the man to Corley's level with pure intimidation. The League was able to take Zoran in, they found no resistance after Zoran met the restored Rogue. Leaguers found themselves concerned about the former boy villain. Rogue flipped back to John Black, almost like he was bipolar. They left him in an empty outpost room, one of their interrogation rooms. Kid psychologist Michael Francis interviewed John. Michael reported back to the team that John was sane. They explained to him that he might have become bipolar but Michael said he couldn't prescribe anything because he didn't observe behavior. They thanked him and he left. Just outside the gates he called the head psychologist at Arkham Asylum. He told his boss that he was doing a consult at STAR Labs, since he'd be late in. His boss knew he did free consults at STAR Labs, a legacy helping other legacies.

Founding Leaguers met at STAR Labs to discuss the Multiplex situation. The Flash said to John, "From what I understand about that mix you were dowsed in it makes you relive your worst memories, in your life that's gotta be nightmare fuel. How are you fine?"

John said "If you can focus on something strong you sink less. I let myself drown for a purpose. Plus I was never Multiplex so it's not like fighting myself."

Flash said "You were fighting yourself. Multiplex used the darkness inside you against you, far as we know."

John Rogue said "He used me, that's precisely it."

Superman said "Calm down."

John said "I'm okay. It's what you wanted, Rogue me. All this worrying about the darkness and psych eval."

Wonder Woman said "That was wrong of us."

John said "I'm cool." He left the room before things got heated up again and he lost it.

He returned to his mundane life as a Lexcorp security guard. Taking as many shifts as he could along with some odd jobs for the company John built up quite a savings account and inheritance for Matt. If only life were as nice and simple for the boy Rogues' founder, kid Multiplex.

One of his former multiples had gone full tilt supervillain, the kid multiple had all of the Black family's powers and used it as his own version of Multiplex. The new Multiplex made a fatal error, he threatened Matt in front of John. Instant death: threaten a Rogues' sibling in front of them, age typically does not matter. The newest Multiplex felt his brain tearing itself apart as John tried to regain their link. He bowed down to his master and creator, a small twerp next to his future self. John protected his own. He pitted himself against agents on a raid, using knowledge from his Renegade-self to save the world from invaders just as little John was going to. Seeing honest, reformed, adult John next to evil, cynical, boy him is not something agents ordered to bring terrorist Multiplex in want to do, especially when both Blacks are surrounded by a sea of soldier multiples.

With the invasion averted both versions released their prisoners and surrendered. The League decided to let John get away with it, before they found out about the alien invaders. Grown John had little him locked up as a precaution, STAR Labs did so partly for science, curious about boy John's different appearance.

Not two months go by without a problem for people in the big cities. Soon after his parole ended, every honest person who knew him vouched for him, the Lexcorp building he worked at was destroyed. John had to reveal himself again to save everyone. It was a real eureka moment for his co-workers. How could they not recognize one of the greatest evils of their time when he never tried to hide the truth? Buildings can be replaced. People are priceless. When police showed up they instantly pegged John Rogue for the crime. Despite Lexcorp employees trying to defend him, John surrendered to the authorities and Mr. Luthor got him off within hours of the incident.

Instead of worrying about his brother Matt, John's first concern was his workplace. Even billionaire workaholic Lex Luthor could see John's priorities were out of line. Lex didn't know John had to work. At best he was clinically hyperactive. Worse, he might've had a mental breakdown in the Hell dimension. Lex only told him they didn't need him that day while dodging John's questions.

John understood. After Lex Luthor dropped him off near his apartment complex, "Hey, bro. We should get together. It's past time to try to fix things. I pushed you away and you returned the favor by almost killing Rival."

Matt asked "Where?"

John thought it through before answering "Superman's city. Our pasts eliminates Central City and Star City, primes them for an overreaction. Pick a place in that city, I'll meet you there." Matt did, Lex's lawyer had gotten him off without parole.

John caught a cab in the Metropolis, he started the conversation by saying "I pushed you away. I've been pushing you away since your friends helped me. I should've been a brother instead of a jerk."

Matt responded by returning the sentiment, "I shouldn't have acted how I did. I knew the visions would drive me over the edge. I tried to get Arsenal to steal anesthesia for me, they were driving me crazy. I should have told Barry or something. Maybe I could've talked to a psychologist."

John said "There's really no reason to pour fresh salt into old wounds. You want to start over?"

Matt nodded, "Friends not brothers."

John told him "Works for me." They enjoyed the night outside Central City.

Matt misused his special Xiam ID to get drunk while John stayed sober. Matt told his brother Superman's home address. Using the twins excuse John made a clone of himself to help carry Matt and took a cab to the apartment complex Superman lives in. Matt paid for their dinner and his drinks. John paid for the cab ride and carried the drunk Matt up to Superman's apartment. Superman's wife Lois answered, she instantly recognized John as the former villain Multiplex, "What do you want?"

The two identically dressed adult twins didn't help John hide his old identity. He became one person, holding Matt in his arms, "Matt told me this is Superman's address. Can he crash here?"

Clark came to the door and saw the passed out Matt, "Come on in."

Clark took Matt and set him on the living room couch. John followed him in as he had been told to. Lois went to the kitchen and gave John a soda. John sat down at the counter to drink it. Clark asked "What exactly happened?"

John explained "I called him to try to fix things between us. I asked him to pick a place here because the other three cities I thought of were either Gotham City or the two cities we went nuts in Star and Central City. We agreed to try starting over as friends not brothers. He paid for dinner and bought himself some beers with his Xiam ID that says he can drink. I didn't have any. At some point during the night he told me Superman lives here. It's the only address I know in this city."

Superman is a living lie detector, Clark said "I am Superman."

John said "I figured. No offense."

Clark asked "Do you want to stay here?" Lois looked offended by her husband's offer, he hadn't asked her opinion before he made the offer.

John checked his pockets, "Can I? I'm out of cash."

Lois said "We don't have any room for you to stay."

John said "I understand. I should plug my phone in tonight anyway in case I get called into help rebuild the office." He left, he may have defused the situation for the married couple. John used his speed trick to get home fast. Following his nightly routine once he got in.

The next day after his shower, John noticed Lex had called him. He called Mr. Luthor back and Lex asked him to come to the main office building. He took some money out of his bank account and did as Lex had asked. Lex promoted him on the spot to his personal security detail. John was on the tag along team. He wasn't Lex's bodyguard, he secured the area wherever Lex went during the day since Lex stayed home or in a hotel most nights. The promotion came with a pay increase and John traveled abroad with Lex meaning he wasn't home every night. John moved into a new complex to ease his commute, his new apartment could've been his Central City one it was so simple and basic.

LexCorp provided John with his suit. To make extra money he kept working as a janitor when he could. Every evening he went to Gotham to empty charity donation boxes and sort collection bins.


	4. Family

John Rogue 4

Family

John appeared in the League's training simulator, after Flash helped Scott Scudder come out of his villainous Mirror Master phase. John informed them that Wes was the real villain of the Rogues, he made sure to make him a member of the team to rein him in. A real touching sentiment, that was ruined when John randomly said "One of you had to die to make the other stronger. You can't grow with the other one around as a backup."

He had to pull himself away, spouting another cryptic prophecy. He was fighting an internal voice. John burst into flames before he hurt someone, expelling the demonic entity. He had plenty of experience in Hell. Covered in burns, John coughed, barely alive. He was rushed to the Central City STAR Labs to save his life.

Still covered in burns, after he woke up he hobbled to see Matt terrorizing Scott with holograms of the Justice League and the Rogues' Zoom. He told Matt to stop. They shared John's revelation the brothers might be able to time travel with the Justice League.

During the discussion, John verbally working out the details to use time travel to save their mother. Their connection might allow him to inhabit his past self, a little kid at the time. For safety reasons the League decided to try contacting an expert, Rip Hunter. John made it clear he would do it with or without Rip's help, Rip agreed to help. John maximized what his trip to change history could mean. He asked the Central City cortex team to put files to help the past on a flash drive, the list of legacies to get the program started early, and a letter to their past selves. He put multiple notebooks together, only 1 of which he planned to give his father to save Elizabeth Black. He took a duffel bag with equipment for his plans onto Rip Hunter's time ship, the Waverider.

Arriving in the past, John got to work. He found a younger version of Zoran, back when he was a hacker, before he was an maniacal speedster. He got the boy to set up a timed data release that would give the STAR Labs team the information from the future after messenger John Black is erased from existence, he paid the boy to mail a letter three weeks later to Barry Allen using a specific drop box. He hid notebooks after leaving future Zoran to his part of the plan.

He went to his father's lab, "Message from the future," holding out the notebook, "Follow the words to the letter, read as directed and you'll save your wife."

Danton took the book and looked in, he saw a diagram in it with what he needs to clone for Elizabeth. Danton asked "Who are you?"

John said "Name's Matthew, Dr. Black." His tone made it seem like his full name was Dr. Matthew Black. He started to disappear, "I hope this means my future never happened." Indeed it did.

New Timeline Overview

Following the specific instructions in the notebook, making sure he patented his research personally, effective treatment for Elizabeth until the event that created metahumans to hide the truth about the origin of his breakthrough that saved her. With help from Stagg Industries' security to back his claim that he made the breakthrough, Danton received his due credit.

His life quickly became a rags to riches story, which also became a family motto.

Obeying his notebook from the future, Danton and John became a superhero duo: Multiplex and Duplex. Thanks to future John/ Matthew they were able to save the Rogues' legacies, including Cara Snart. The flash drive from the future helped prevent Rogues like Captain Cold and Heat Wave, it also included the locations of other future life-long criminals who would become Rogues like Weather Wizard. One well-timed letter helped the Flash save Hartley Rathaway from his Pied Piper persona, and stop Eobard Thawne early while working with Reverse Flash's illegitimate daughter Reyna born in the 21st century.

To celebrate the first anniversary of Elizabeth's recovery, Danton sold the family's two vehicles and bought a new Jeep. Within a year after his breakthrough, he was in the spotlight so much that he bought Simon's old house for the security system. When it came time for schooling, John received the best tutors and went to the best private school. Matt was born into the world of riches and grew up with the expected attitude problem.

Ray Palmer and Felicity Smoak had a son, heir to Palmer's fortune. Ray Junior had a metahuman shrinking ability from a young age, like Ray's Atom suit grants him. Like Matt he was born to wealth and became a rich prick.

Story 1

RJ asked "Got a new sports car?"

John said "You know my dad."

RJ said "So that's a no."

John said "I didn't get a new one but Matt just got his license. You know what that means."

RJ said "He got a sports car."

John said "Yup. I'll see you guys at the party, I gotta grab something I left here." There was no need to ask Matt for a ride in his new car. RJ was a friend of both brothers. They left John in Palmer's penthouse.

John found the schematic disc in RJ's usual hiding place in his room. He pocketed it and pulled out his Black Tech ID, he called his dad on his way out "I got it, it's in my hand. So can I go tonight?" Pause, "Thanks dad. Of course I'll bring it right over. Can you send a car for me? I let Matt and RJ leave without me, don't need to slow them down because of my dumb mistake." Pause, "Thanks dad."

John held his ID so no one in the Palmer household would know what they almost got from Black Tech. Danton Black only recently rebranded his holdings into Black Technologies, for a long time he owned many different companies including Stagg Industries. John dropped off his father's prototype device before going home to get his personal sports car.

At the party that night, John kept Matt from underaged drinking and doing any kind of drugs. When it started to rain, Wes Mardon used his powers for everyone's benefit. John personally put Matt to bed like he did after every party.

John went on patrol in his white protective jacket while Matt slept. They both trained under their father but John trained with his dad, learning to be superheroes side by side. They worked with the legacy Rogues as superheroes. Matt threw a metahuman tantrum when he figured out the truth about Danton's famous breakthrough, Flash was cool about it. After John tranquilized Matt, Zoran attacked but was easily handled by Reyna after he hit Weather Wizard with lightning.

Reyna sped everyone home as she usually did after their midnight meetings. The Flash oversaw the team's STAR Labs meetings, that was the extent of the Flash's heroic work.

John went downstairs as soon as he woke up. Danton was home late, "John, how's Matt?"

"He found out and Barry told you. Your home to explain the whole time travel thing."

Danton said "Barry didn't call. I was asking about his training."

"He's done with it. He got his licence if you mean driver's training, you bought him a sports car."

Danton said "I think you should read the time traveler's full biography. See what kind of life he had. I finished it myself recently, he wrote up until he left."

John said "Sure thing dad. Where are they?"

"In my office."

John sped to Danton's home office, he saw the notebooks stacked on the desk. He sat down and read them as fast as he could. He read about the hell dimension, the evil Rogues and the simple mediocrity the other John loved. The last book, written in a hurry after Rip Hunter agreed to take John into the past, opened by detailing the other John's childhood in government custody. It told how he was hurt for science and soldiers took pleasure in helping the scientists do so. The book skipped the other stories and told about his preparations for his trip back in time to create a better world, his plan to strategically place information from his future so they'd be found at planned times through history.

John joined his father in the living room, "How could you read those books without losing your mind? He detailed your death. How could he be so sane in book 1? After everything?"

Danton said "Sit down, John."

John sat next to Danton on the couch, he said "It's all true, another timeline as real as we are."

Danton said "When the traveler gave me the book that saved your mother he told me to read as directed. I showed you these books over time without letting you read a whole book at once because it is hard to stay sane. For over a year I obeyed the first book like God wrote it, for years it was my Bible. Then I finished the book and I realized most of it was the traveler giving us a better life. His first book lead me to and gave me so much. His biography and the information he arranged to send STAR Labs on behalf of their future selves prevented so much pain. The world has seen so much peace and prosperity because of what the other you did. His biography is worth reading to see how hard he fought his whole life, to see what lead him to do so much for us."

John said "The traveler wrote about your death, you and mom died in his time. The world is better know. We ended crime and war by preventing supervillains and alien invasions."

Danton said "It's a lot to take in. One constant between our two timelines is your love for Matt. In his book about going to Hell he gave Dr. Wells the extra information to protect his Matt from the more terrifying truths."

John asked "Are you okay?"

Danton said "No, I'm not. I'm not the man you think I am. The sacrifices I've made for the whole world, some weren't mine to make. I've done plenty of horrible things but I want you to know I love you and Matt too much to let the stories come true. I'm sorry for what's going to happen. I never met to hurt you."

John called "Security." He told Danton "It's okay. We'll get you help." He said "Restrain him. He sounds suicidal."

There is no such thing as the perfect life.


End file.
